


Цель – небо

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: ББ-квест [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Fusion, And violence, Angst, Brief References to Torture, F/M, Fluff, LOTS of violence, Luis has a crush on Peggy Carter in every 'verse, M/M, Space Pirates, That's right it's a gorram Firefly au!, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, as per frickin' usual, hooo boy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: AU по сериалу «Светлячок», где Стив – капитан корабля «Кицунэ». Они вместе с командой случайно откапывают Баки из ящика и летят навстречу галактическим приключениям.





	1. Посылка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aim Towards The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515807) by [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox). 



> Курсивом выделены флешбеки, жирным – места, которые в оригинале написаны не на английском (русский у Наташи и Баки, испанский у Луиса). Секса с проникновением нет.  
> Разрешение на размещение артов получено. В примечаниях после первой главы немного про мир «Светлячка», попавший в фик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арты к главе by [Moony](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com)

Стив смотрел, как Луис подъезжает к кораблю на багги, оставляя следы от шин на полированном полу. Он откинулся на спинку водительского кресла и указал на ящик позади себя:  
– Доставил!

Наташа нахмурилась, глядя на огромный матовый алюминиевый контейнер, закреплённый в прицепе, с чёрной трафаретной надпись сбоку.

– Это ещё что такое? – резко спросила она.

Луис вытаращился на неё.

– Груз. Сверь серийный номер.

Он завёл машину, заскрипев рычагом передач. Наташа потянулась к коробке и провела пальцами по буквам. ЗС-32557038.

– Ты притащил не ту чёртову коробку, Луис. Ты должен был забрать посылку с цифрами, а здесь цифры и буквы.

Стив подошёл, чтобы тоже посмотреть на номер.

– И она огромная. А наша должна быть размером с термос, – добавил он.

Клинт закатил глаза.

– Я сгоняю, – проворчал он, выхватывая бумажку с номером из руки Луиса, и побежал по погрузочному доку.

– Но номер-то верный, – пробормотал Луиc вслед удаляющемуся по коридору Клинту.

Наташа тихо выругалась, всё ещё глядя на серийный номер и не убирая руку от ящика.

Она повернулась к Стиву с тревогой в глазах:  
– Стив, мы должны это выкинуть.

Луис вскрикнул и ударил по газу:  
– Только через мой труп! Знаешь, каких трудов мне стоило его найти? Он был завален тонной барахла, я его вечность откапывал.

Наташа покачала головой:  
– Всё очень плохо, мы должны избавиться от этого.

Она была напугана. Стив никогда не видел её такой, ни разу в жизни. Он пожал плечами и поправил свою винтовку.

– Хорошо, оставим здесь.

Луис возмущённо воскликнул. Наташа посмотрела на него, прищурившись и сжав губы в тонкую линию.

– Нет, мы выкинем его в космосе, сбросим где-нибудь на низкой орбите и дадим сгореть в атмосфере.

– Что? – задохнулся Луис.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на неё:  
– Что это, Нат?

Она потрясла головой.

– Это моя добыча, – проворчал Луис. – Не будем мы её выкидывать.

Стив перевел взгляд с одного на другую и покачал головой – у него не было времени на разборки.

– Пристройте в надёжное место, разберёмся, что с ним делать, когда не будем заняты… – он замолчал.

– Преступлением, – заботливо подсказал Луис. – Мы заняты совершением преступления.

Наташа дёрнула уголком рта. Стив ненавидел то, чем они вынуждены были заниматься.

– Взломом с проникновением, – прибавила она, начав подниматься по рампе на корабль, и махнула Луису, чтобы тот ехал за ней и парковался.

– И не забудь про воровство, – весело продолжил Луис.

Стив раздражённо кивнул:  
– Ладно, хорошо. Я понял.

* * *

Завыли сирены, свет потускнел и изменился – док погрузился в красный полумрак. Наташа тихо выругалась, а Стив сжал зубы. Никаких передышек.

– Луис, заводи двигатели. Нат, узнай, куда запропастился твой муж.

Луис побежал к балкону и с грохотом стал забираться по лестнице на мостик. Наташа включила коммуникатор и пыталась докричаться до Клинта, одновременно шагая по доку к пульту управления.

Стив встал у дверей грузового отсека, прикусив губу. Он почувствовал низкий гул запускающихся двигателей, тягу и рывок от заработавших ускорителей. В коммуникаторе кричал в ответ Клинт, но Наташа, занятая у панели перенастройкой параметров безопасности и дверных кодов, игнорировала его.

Кричащий Клинт показался в погрузочном доке с чёрным матовым контейнером с серебристым серийным номером в руках. Наташа открыла двери дока и побежала вслед за мужем к кораблю, вылетающий в открывшиеся ворота воздух трепал её волосы и одежду. Стив ударил по пульту, поднимая рампу, протянул руку и затащил Наташу на борт как раз в тот момент, когда двери захлопнулись.

– Давай выбираться отсюда, – крикнул он мостику.

Корабль начал неровно подниматься, накреняясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. «Луис – ужасный пилот», – подумал про себя Стив, потерявший равновесие из-за разгона. Наташа охнула, упав на колени, Клинт тоже не удержался на ногах, но чудом сумел не выронить контейнер. Стив опёрся о двери грузового отсека.

– Клинт, иди на мостик, пока он всех нас не убил, – раздражённо велел он.

Тот, небрежно отсалютовав, быстро пересёк отсек и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки шаткой металлической лестницы, исчез наверху.

Наташа поднялась на ноги. Матовый металлический ящик был прямо рядом с ней, но опираться на него она не стала. Наоборот, отодвигалась каждый раз, когда корабль наклонялся, словно ящик мог её обжечь или укусить.

– Луис, – позвала она. – Передай управление, а то ты нас прикончишь.

По громкой связи разнёсся шелест и стук, и корабль выровнялся.

– Прости, детка, – раздался в грузовом отсеке голос Клинта.

– Тупица, – проворчала она себе под нос.

* * *

Когда вылетели в космос, проложили курс на отдалённую планету Манхэттена и согласовали встречу с Тони Старком, Стив вернулся в грузовой отсек. Наташа уже была там – сидела на покрытом истёртыми металлическими решётками полу, уставившись на контейнер.

Он медленно спустился по лестнице, давая ей возможность уйти. Она осталась на месте, и он присел рядом.

– Что происходит, Нат?

Она взглянула на него и покачала головой. Стив терпеливо ждал, когда она заговорит.

– Слухи, – пробормотала она. – Истории о призраках. Неудержимые машины для убийств, созданные во времена Коалиционных войн. Зовутся Зимними Солдатами.

– Я слышал о них. Они же синтетики? Выглядят как люди, но пушки вместо рук, взрывчатка вместо зубов – что-то вроде того?

Наташа кивнула.

– Ты же знаешь… До того, как я начала работать на тебя, у меня… – она запнулась. – Была репутация. Я сама сделала себе имя.

Стив кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Именно поэтому я тебе так хорошо плачу.

Это было неправдой. Часто он не мог платить вообще, у них едва хватало денег, чтобы поддерживать корабль на ходу и покупать еду. Утешительная ложь, которую они продолжали рассказывать друг другу.

– Были такие… Мой прошлый работодатель рассказывал истории.

– Истории?

Стив поднял глаза. На балконе стояли Луис и Клинт и смотрели на них. Он вздохнул и жестом пригласил их вниз.

– Сэм, не хочешь тоже спуститься? – позвал Стив.

В громкоговорителе раздался невнятный ответ, и минутой позже появился и Сэм. Он догнал Луиса и Клинта внизу лестницы, и теперь все были в сборе. Стив обвёл взглядом свою команду, своих друзей.

– Итак… Роботы-убийцы? Использовались Щ.И.Т.ом во время войны, верно? – тихо уточнил Сэм.

– Да, но это же только истории. – Луис обеспокоенно покачнулся. – В смысле, роботостроение зашло в тупик, ага? Они десятилетиями пытались что-то создать на Земле-которая-была и ничего не вышло, не хватило вычислительных мощностей. Так ведь?

– Луис, – мягко остановил его Сэм, и Луис тут же замолчал.

Стив перевел взгляд на Наташу – та покачала головой.

– Чем бы они ни были, все уничтожены. – Она уставилась на ящик. – По крайней мере, так утверждалось в докладах Щ.И.Т.а…

– Но у тебя есть другая информация?

Наташа потёрла пальцами губы.

– Мадам говорила, что некоторые уцелели. Сбежали и скрылись. [0]

Стив потряс головой – он услышал достаточно. Он встал, сделал два шага до контейнера, открыл защёлки и сломал печать. Луис достал из кобуры своё второе любимое оружие и наставил на ящик, нервно вздохнув.

– Стив, чёрт возьми, что ты творишь? – зашипела Наташа.

Стив взглянул на неё:  
– Давай посмотрим, что там.

Он поднял крышку, скрипнувшую петлями. Вокруг резко похолодало от окружившего их морозного воздуха из ящика. Подавив дрожь, Стив посмотрел вниз. Ящик был наполнен льдом, закрепленные в углу термостат и термометр фиксировали плавное повышение температуры тускло-голубыми цифрами.

Стив смог рассмотреть бледную, покрытую шрамами и заиндевевшую кожу и спутанные тёмные волосы. Серебристую кисть, расслабленно прижатую костяшками к груди.

– Ох.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [0] Мадам Б. – тренировала Наташу в Красной Комнате.
> 
> Действие происходит в XXV веке в некой Вселенной (хотя скорость света так и не преодолена, как им удалось переселиться – не ясно, как и не ясно, что произошло с Галактикой), практически полностью контролируемой Альянсом (Щ.И.Т.ом), с независимыми и зачастую преступными планетами и лунами, находящимися на окраинах. Альянс оккупировал территории в ходе Объединительной Войны (Коалиционная война в фике), в которой им противостояли сторонники независимости, «Коричневые плащи» (буквально носившие коричневые плащи – коричневая куртка Стива), проигравшие последнюю битву в долине Серенити, в честь которой в сериале назван корабль команды.  
> Герои и сюжеты скопированы и перемешаны с Марвелом. Так, от Джейна (наёмника со страстью к оружию и желанием кого-нибудь пристрелить) любовь к оружию досталась Луису (второе любимое оружие, любимый автомат Вера в сериале – любимая винтовка Вероника в фике), а наёмническая часть – Наташе. Ещё прототипом для Наташи была Зои – от неё достался брак с пилотом и общая крутизна. Клинт – Уош, пилот, Сэм частично Саймон, доктор и брат Ривер. Баки досталась часть от Ривер (эксперименты над разумом, превращение в оружие, запирание в крио) и часть Кейли, жизнерадостной самоучки-механика. Пьетро и особенно Ванда тоже с чертами от Ривер, Ванде достался её внешний вид с разлетающейся юбкой, тяжёлыми сапогами и сложностями в понимании окружающего мира (проблематичная еда у Ривер – проблематичный кузен у Ванды). Пожиратели (Оборотни) – несчастные, двинувшиеся мозгом после экспериментов Альянса по распылению «успокоительного» газа, который должен был сделать население более послушным, а в итоге отбил у большей части желание жить напрочь. А у остальных наоборот резко повысился уровень агрессивности.


	2. Трофеи

Наташа сняла крышку с панели управления на боку корабля – из-за громоздкого скафандра её движения были медленными и неловкими – и оттолкнула в сторону, отправляя её медленно крутиться в темноте. Она проверила схемы и перешла к взлому системы.

Луис парил рядом, держа своё второе любимое оружие в руке, хоть оно и было бесполезно в вакууме космоса.

– Ты как, справляешься, Натти? – с надеждой спросил он.

Наташа втянула воздух через зубы.

– Кто бы это ни создал, он был немного умнее меня, – признала она.

– Хочешь, проложим себе дорогу пламенем? – Он похлопал по канистре с фтороводородной кислотой, закреплённой на бедре. Это было вариантом на крайний случай: кислота в пенном виде, аккуратно нанесённая на поверхность, одномоментно прожигала и внешний керамический, и внутренний металлический корпуса. Неаккуратно нанесённая, она сжигала насквозь корабль, канистру и любого неудачника, оказавшегося в радиусе пяти метров.

– Нет, – категорично ответила Наташа.

Луис надулся, но не стал спорить. Он распустил свой трос и отплыл от корабля на несколько метров, чтобы посмотреть на него целиком – тот был слишком большим для биландера, но слишком маленьким для фрегата Щ.И.Т.а. [1]

– Как думаешь, что внутри? В смысле, шаттлов на корабле нет, так что и людей быть не должно, а то будет неловко.

Наташа тихо выругалась и кое-как вставила инструмент в панель управления.

– Надеюсь, что груз.

– Да, но там же никого нет, верно? Клинт сказал, что никаких признаков жизни нет. Нельзя же просто встать и оставить такой хорошенький кораблик. – Луис нахмурился. – А что если там какая-нибудь космическая чума? Мы заходим, снимаем шлемы и – бах! Наша кожа выворачивается наизнанку.

Наташа фыркнула:  
– Космическая чума?

– А ты представь на секунду. Мой кузен Эрнесто говорил, что как-то раз работал на таких украинцев, оказались порядочными людьми, готовили отменные вареники, но перевозили инопланетные артефакты, прикинь? Зелёную светящуюся хрень. Я просто говорю, на свете есть много странных вещей, верно?

– Корабль питается от зелёной светящейся хрени, ты ведь это знаешь, да?

Луис распахнул глаза:  
– А. Точно. – Он нервно погладил своё второе любимое оружие. – Но это всё равно могла быть и инопланетная слизь.

Наташа закатила глаза и связалась с «Кицунэ»:  
– Кэп, можно начинать.

* * *

В грузовом отсеке «Кицунэ» Стив смотрел, как Баки нетерпеливо ходил туда-сюда и дёргал манжеты футболки с длинными рукавами. Стив скомандовал мостику:  
– Всё чисто. Открывай шлюз.

Клинт пробурчал подтверждение, отрегулировал положение корабля и развернул шлюз, устанавливая его в креплениях люка, пока Луис и Наташа летали в стороне, чтобы их не задело.

– Окей, милая, можешь начинать.

Наташа фыркнула, ввела последние команды, и шлюз заброшенного корабля со свистом открылся. Луис вскрикнул от толчка и ухватился за ближайший поручень на переборке, прежде чем гравитация протянула его сквозь эластичную майларовую мембрану шлюза.

– Система жизнеобеспечения, похоже, до сих пор пашет, – слабо отозвался он.

– Нат? – позвал Стив.

Она уверенно прошла к панели управления.

– Показатели системы жизнеобеспечения и гравитации в норме.

Стив принял ответ, нажал зелёную кнопку на пульте и отступил назад, когда двери грузового отсека с шипением открылись, опускаясь через короткий шлюз, как разводной мост, прямо к открытому люку заброшенного корабля. Луис оттолкнулся от поручня и с глухим ударом приземлился на импровизированную рампу.

Наташа кивнула сама себе:  
– Вот молодец!

И хотя не могла его сейчас увидеть, она знала, что Клинт улыбается.

* * *

Стив повернулся к Баки и указал на него пальцем:  
– Жди здесь.

Баки жалобно вздохнул.

– Да ладно тебе, Стив, там никого нет, всё со мной будет нормально. Плюс, мне нужны нити для гравитационного глушителя. – Баки водил руками вперёд-назад, и его левая ладонь блестела в свете верхних ламп. – Или ты хочешь оставаться без гравитации каждый раз, как Клинт нас разворачивает?

– Эй! – отозвался Клинт в коммуникаторе.

Стив помассировал место между бровями большим пальцем – ему совсем не хотелось снова начинать этот спор.

– Жди. Здесь. Мы быстро проверим, и если всё хорошо, я позову тебя. – Баки усмехнулся. Чёрт. – Если, – повторил Стив.

– Само собой, Стиви. – Баки стащил резинку с запястья и завязал волосы в небольшой пучок на затылке – несколько прядей по-прежнему падали ему на глаза.

Стив проворчал что-то под нос и осторожно пошёл к шлюзу. Он быстро осмотрелся и отправил Наташу на разведку, а Луиса – собирать добычу.

– Не жадничай, – тихо сказал он. – Парочки ящиков с ценными вещами хватит, хорошо?

Луис кивнул и ушёл в камбуз. Стив проводил его взглядом и тоже отправился на поиски через отсеки.

* * *

– Что это за хрень? – Услышал Стив в ухе голос Наташи, искажённый помехами. – Корабль не грузовой, похоже, им управляла минимально необходимая команда.

Стив заглянул в другой отсек: белое стерильное помещение с множеством тёмных, ни на что не реагирующих мониторов.

– Похоже на научно-исследовательское судно. – Он потянулся и ткнул в один из мёртвых терминалов, сразу же отдёргивая руку и готовясь выхватить пистолет из кобуры на бедре. – Нат, удалось пробраться в систему?

Наташа уклончиво хмыкнула, и Стив не стал её больше беспокоить. Из-за чего бы команда ни покинула корабль, сейчас он был абсолютно пуст.

– Можно заходить, Баки, – позвал Стив.

Он услышал радостный возглас и не смог сдержать улыбку. Баки было тяжело последние несколько месяцев: он вынужден был торчать на корабле, пока они работали рядом с центральными планетами. Но Стив скорее предпочёл бы, чтобы он скучал, раздражался и запирался в одном из отсеков для контрабанды, чем подвергал себя риску быть пойманным.

– Не начинай ничего разбирать, пока мы не будем готовы уйти, слышишь? Не хочу опять бесконтрольно описывать круги из-за того, что кто-то положил глаз на маневровый двигатель.

Баки фыркнул – лекции Стива никогда на него не действовали:  
– Такое случалось лишь однажды.

– Как ты вообще собирался затащить эту штуку на корабль?

От смеха Баки сердце Стива пропустило удар.  
– Я понял, Стиви. Смотри, но не трогай.

А это что ещё значит?

Стив шумно вздохнул и потянул воротник рубашки. Тихий и пустой корабль, дрейфующий в космосе, заставлял его беспокоиться.

– Кое-что нашли, Кэп, – сообщила Наташа по коммуникатору.

– Где вы?

– Палуба «С».

Всего на один уровень выше.

– Уже иду.

* * *

Стив обнаружил Наташу в комнате, похожей на офицерскую столовую, за камбузом, где Луис подчищал шкафчики с запасами. Она сидела за столом, подключившись к одному из компьютеров и скачивая данные, безразличная к бардаку вокруг: на полу были разбросаны обрывки документов и сломанные стержни данных.

– Ох, и из-за этого совсем не стоит беспокоиться, – пробурчал Стив себе под нос. – Что ты нашла?

Наташа вытянула голограмму: круглый красно-чёрный логотип с черепом и шестью загнутыми щупальцами.

– Это корабль Гидры, научного подразделения Щ.И.Т.а.

– При взгляде на это сразу чувствуешь себя в тепле и уюте, – заметил Стив, посмотрев на логотип.

Наташа фыркнула и продолжила:  
– Заковианское научно-исследовательское судно. Покинуто… похоже, несколько недель назад.

– Есть идеи, почему?

Наташа нахмурилась.

– Информация зашифрована, придётся покопаться в данных. В смысле, в огрызках данных. – Она пожала плечами. – Проект был отменён.

Стив хмыкнул и легонько похлопал её по плечу:  
– Достань, что сможешь, не очень хочется задерживаться здесь сверх необходимого.

Он вернулся в камбуз, проверить, как дела у Луиса.

– Хороший улов?

Луис бросил в него большим, завёрнутым в фольгу батончиком. Стив поймал и отогнул уголок упаковки.

– Щитовский питательный батончик, полный белков, витаминов и иммуномодуляторов. Можно неделю кормить целую команду. – Луис пожал плечами. – На вкус как дерьмо, но голодать не будем.

Стив откусил на пробу. Батончик был твёрдым и вязким, с непонятным пряным вкусом и химическим послевкусием.

– Сможем их продать?

Луис закрыл крышку на присвоенном ящике с колёсами, прежде чем начать наполнять второй.

– Печать Щ.И.Т.а на каждой молекуле. Может, получится продать кому-нибудь с пограничных планет, например, Пегги? – Луис бросил охапку батончиков в ящик. – Правда, что она в тебя стреляла?

– Однажды, – проворчал Стив. – Из-за совершенно объяснимого недопонимания.

Он завернул батончик обратно и кинул в сумку. В коммуникаторе раздался треск и странный болезненный звук. Баки.

Стив рванул к лестнице.

– Баки? – позвал он. – Бак, где ты? – ответа не было, и Стив заторопился по ступенькам вниз, крича в коммуникатор: – Нат, где машинное отделение?

– На корме, – пришёл ответ, и Стив услышал, как она сбегает по лестнице в дальней части корабля. – Палубой ниже. Что-то случилось?

Стив, громко топая, добежал по балкону до машинного отделения – оно оказалось пустым. На полу были аккуратно разложены детали двигателя и набор инструментов.

– Баки? – снова позвал он, но ответа так и не было. Он пошёл дальше по коридору, следуя за кучками болтов и свёрнутыми кабелями, аккуратно разложенными слева, словно по тропинке из хлебных крошек, и остановился у люка.

Люк был открыт, и Стив зашёл в лабораторию. Лампы над головой мигали, рабочие столы и компьютеры были опрокинуты. Посреди беспорядка находились две железные клетки, небольшие, квадратные, с передней стенкой из усиленного стекла. Баки стоял перед ними, вытянув руку и прижав серебристые пальцы к стеклу.

– Баки? – мягко позвал Стив.

Баки повернулся и на секунду показался чужаком: глаза потемнели, поза была угрожающей. Стив сделал шаг назад, Баки быстро моргнул – и глаза стали привычного голубого цвета. Он провёл пальцами по стеклу с резким неприятным звуком.

– Стив, – выдохнул он и повернулся обратно к клеткам.

Стив осторожно подошёл ближе, чтобы тоже заглянуть внутрь.

Они были абсолютно одинаковыми, почти два метра в длину и ширину. Половину пространства занимали голые матрасы, лежащие рядом с разделяющей клетки стеной. Стиву понадобилось время, чтобы распознать в куче тряпок на них фигуры людей. Их бледные руки тянулись из-под покрывал и прижимались к стене между ними. Ладони с расставленными пальцами разделяло несколько дюймов.

Стив вздрогнул, но взял себя в руки, неловко доставая коммуникатор.

– Клинт, – запнулся он, глядя, как погрустневший Баки с пустым взглядом прижался щекой к стеклу. Вторая рука бессильно висела вдоль тела, пальцы заметно подрагивали. Знал ли он что-нибудь об этом месте? 

Баки редко говорил о своём прошлом, но всё было понятно по кошмарам и по тому, как в первые месяцы он работал до изнеможения, часами пропадая в машинном отделении. Тогда Стив находил его, свернувшегося на полу в отсеках для контрабанды, крохотных и тесных, словно Баки опять лежал в том чёртовом ящике, из которого его достали. Нетрудно было сделать выводы. Те, кто отрезали его левую руку и заменили металлической; те, кто вскрыли ему мозг и выжгли память, – запирали ли они Баки в клетке, подобной этой? Стив до боли сжал зубы.

– Клинт, проверь ещё раз наличие признаков жизни. – Он и сам слышал, насколько напряжённым был его голос.

Какое-то время было тихо, потом Клинт ответил:  
– Четверо, Кэп.

Баки тихо, тоскливо выдохнул.

– Проверь ещё раз, – прорычал Стив.

По коридору прогрохотали ботинки, и в дверях появилась Наташа, наставив свой обрезанный дробовик на Баки. Луис шёл за ней по пятам. Разозлившись, Стив жестом велел ей опустить оружие. Баки не обратил на это внимания, даже не дёрнулся, когда Наташа опустила дробовик, оставив палец на спусковом крючке. Луис что-то ей прошипел, но она проигнорировала его и начала медленно обходить лабораторию, держась на расстоянии от Баки. Луис был непривычно тих.

– Что-то… – зазвучал громкий голос Клинта в наушнике, – что-то есть. Засёк двоих на нижней палубе.

Стив осмотрелся вокруг.

– Где-то должна быть панель управления, – пробормотал он.

Наташа обыскивала помещение, пробираясь через обломки, пока Луис проверял мониторы, тоже пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь. Баки сжал левый кулак и ударил по оргстеклу – оно не дрогнуло. Он отвёл руку и ударил снова.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, но безрезультатно – Баки отошёл к металлической стороне клетки и ударил, оставляя вмятину. И ещё раз, вскрикнув, когда ему удалось порвать металл, словно консервную банку. Наташа отступила, споткнувшись, и укрылась за одним из перевёрнутых столов.

Стив повернулся к Луису, протягивая руку:  
– Скажи, что захватил ломик.

Луис кивнул, доставая из глубокого кармана форменных штанов изогнутый кусок стали, и бросил Стиву. Тот поймал его в воздухе и вклинил в шов между стеклянной и металлической стенками.

– Баки, – крикнул он.

Баки оглянулся и быстро среагировал: впился металлическими пальцами в металл и оторвал, ломая изолирующий слой вокруг стекла. Стив со всей силы надавил на ломик, поддевая панель, Баки схватился за острый край и, тяжело вздохнув, с усилием потянул, пока она со стуком не упала на пол. Он перепрыгнул через остатки стенки к матрасу, поднимая хрупкое тело. Гнев на его лице сменился уязвимым и испуганным выражением. 

Он вынес тело из клетки, остановившись перед Стивом, словно спрашивая разрешения. Стив ненавидел, как покорно согнулись плечи Баки, – он так отчаянно хотел, чтобы тот снова стал не лезущим за словом в карман нахальным механиком, что у него сердце сжалось. Он откинул одеяло и мельком увидел бледную кожу и волосы, красные, как корпус «Кицунэ». Девушка была истощена, а тонкие искусанные губы были покрыты кровавыми корочками.

– Она же ещё ребёнок, – выдохнул Стив.

Баки уставился на него в ожидании ответа. Как будто Стив мог бы сказать «нет».

– Сэм, – прохрипел он в коммуникатор. – У нас двое выживших, в критическом состоянии.

Он дождался подтверждения и повернулся к Луису:  
– Отнеси её к Сэму, как можно быстрее.

Баки шумно втянул воздух и отступил.

– Нет, – едва слышно сказал он.

Стив кивнул Луису, и тот протянул к Баки руки.

– Давай, бро, я о ней позабочусь. **Будет нашей маленькой сестрёнкой** , ага?

– Нам нужно достать и второго, Баки. – Стив указал на клетку. – Без тебя мне не справиться.

Баки сморгнул слёзы и осторожно передал девушку Луису. Тот быстро улыбнулся ему, прежде чем рвануть по коридору к шлюзу.

Стив приподнял ломик, и Баки мрачно кивнул, подходя ко второй клетке и впечатывая кулак в шов.

– Нат, – позвал Стив. Её не было видно, но Стив знал, что она всё ещё здесь. – Луис собрал там кое-что в камбузе, можешь забрать?

Она не ответила, но Стив слышал стук её ботинок по полу, пока выворачивал скрежещущий металл второй клетки.

Там оказался парень – с чётко проступающими через тонкую футболку рёбрами и копной седых волос. Баки так же заботливо поднял его и развернулся к Стиву.

– Давай отнесём его к Сэму, – мягко предложил Стив, Баки кивнул и заторопился прочь по коридору.

Стив постоял минуту, переводя дыхание, но сердце продолжало болеть. Чёрт побери, ну почему хоть раз всё не могло пройти спокойно? Он выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул:  
– Нат, какова обстановка?

– Выжившие и груз на борту, Кэп.

Стив кивнул сам себе.

– Хорошо, ты и Луис срочно вернитесь сюда и заберите всё, что сможете. Теперь собираем трофеи, понятно? – Он услышал стандартное подтверждение и открыл личный канал. – Баки, ты в порядке? – Он старался говорить уверенно. Не получилось.

Сначала был слышен только шум, и он подумал, что не дождётся ответа.

– Тут, Стив. Я в порядке.

Стив закрыл глаза, нервно сглотнул и подумал: «Спасибо».

Он прочистил горло:  
– Устроил такой бардак, думаешь, я буду прибирать за тобой?

Баки довольно фыркнул:  
– Тебе это нравится.

Стив прикрыл рот, не давая вырваться смеху и чему-то ещё. Чему-то, о чём он ещё был не готов думать. Если вообще собирался.

– Это всё, или, может, ты положил глаз на какую-нибудь переборку?

– Не-а, мне не понравился цвет, – парировал Баки.

Стив рассмеялся, начиная дышать легче.

– Ладно, но если я про что-нибудь забуду, это ты виноват.

В ответ раздался смешок:  
– Можешь утешаться этим, если гравитационный глушитель заклинит и нас будет мотать во все стороны.

– Буду иметь в виду.

* * *

По пути от лаборатории до машинного отделения Стив собирал отложенные Баки детали, аккуратно складывая их в принесённый Луисом ящик. Они работали быстро и тихо, изредка перекидываясь парой слов, пока Луис, наконец, не выдержал.

– Можем уже убраться отсюда? У этого места плохая энергетика, чувствуете? Как та хрень, которая скапливается в чайнике, когда система очистки воды барахлит. Детали покрываются коркой, остаётся…

– Осадок, – тихо закончила Наташа.

– Именно, – многозначительно согласился Луис. – Это место всё покрыто осадком.

Стив перестал рыться в форменных костюмах Щ.И.Т.а и окинул взглядом жилой отсек, который сейчас опустошал. Жившие здесь не сомневаясь заперли детей в металлических ящиках и бросили умирать от жажды и голода. Он посмотрел на сумку, которую медленно заполнял вещами, и бросил её – серая униформа разлетелась по полу.

– Давайте уходить.

Он прошёл по коридору к лестнице и шумно спустился к шлюзу, где его уже ждали Наташа и Луис. Кивнул им, и они покинули заброшенный корабль. Наташа задержалась у панели, чтобы запечатать люк.

Они поднялись по трапу на «Кицунэ» – грузовой отсек теперь был заставлен ящиками и сумками с ворованным добром. Стив ударил по панели, и дверь с шипением закрылась.

– Никого не забыли? – спросил Стив и услышал согласное бормотание команды в ответ. – Хорошо, тогда давайте убираться отсюда.

Клинт убрал шлюз, предварительно проверив хорошо ли запечатан люк, и повёл корабль прочь.

– Возвращаемся на прежний маршрут, Кэп.

Стив скрестил руки на груди:  
– Луис, надо провести инвентаризацию того, что мы принесли, разобрать и расставить по местам.

– Уже занимаюсь. – Луис помахал планшетом и перевернул один из ящиков: питательные батончики рассыпались по металлической решётке пола.

Стив смотрел, как Наташа начала сортировать содержимое другого ящика.

– Нат, есть минутка?

Она подозрительно посмотрела в ответ, но кивнула и пошла за Стивом через отсек к шаткой лестнице.

* * *

Они молча поднялись наверх, встав так, чтобы их было не слышно. Стив опёрся о перила и пристально посмотрел на Наташу. Она встретила его взгляд с вызовом.

– Нат, я знаю, что ты хочешь, как лучше. Но если ты снова наставишь оружие на моего механика, нам придется серьёзно поговорить.

Наташа отреагировала так, как Стив и ожидал.

– Твоего механика? – прошипела она. – Ты понятия не имеешь, на что способен Зимний Солдат! Они монстры, и в один прекрасный день и он превратится в…

– Хватит! – оборвал Стив так громко, что Луис прекратил перебирать вещи и посмотрел на них, прежде чем вернуться к работе. – Баки с нами уже сколько? Больше года, и даже мухи не обидел. Кем бы он ни был, это уже неважно. Он не представляет угрозы.

– Да? И насколько его хватит? – огрызнулась Наташа. – Ты видел его на заковийском корабле, ты видел, что произошло. Он мог бы напасть на нас…

– Но не напал, – отрезал Стив. – И пока этого не случится, все твои страхи – лишь сказки. – Наташа усмехнулась, но Стив продолжил: – Ты будешь относится к нему, как к члену моей команды, или можешь искать себе другой корабль.

Наташа побледнела, но не отступилась:  
– А если это всё же случится?

Стив тяжело вздохнул:  
– Придумаем что-нибудь. – Он закрыл глаза. – Он человек, Нат. Не монстр, не Зимний Солдат. – Стив открыл глаза и умоляюще посмотрел на неё.

Наташа покачала головой:  
– Я не доверяю ему, Стив.

– Тогда поверь мне.

Она наконец-то уступила:  
– Как скажешь, Кэп. – Наташа отвернулась и пошла обратно к лестнице, ботинки застучали по дешёвому металлу лестницы. – Но если он взбесится, я дам ему убить тебя первым.

Стив слабо улыбнулся и отправился в лазарет.

* * *

_Стив спустился в свою каюту и обнаружил сидящего на кровати Зимнего Солдата: ступни на полу, руки на коленях, каждая мышца напряжена._

_По непонятной причине Луис повадился называть его «вакеро» – ковбоем, – но Клинт как-то раз попробовал неудачно повторить, пожал плечами и придумал свой вариант – «Баки». Имя прижилось. По крайней мере, Баки на него отзывался. А до этого реагировал только на серийный номер._

_Зимний Солдат, Баки, посмотрел на него._

_– Что ты здесь делаешь? – осторожно спросил Стив._

_Баки сел прямее._

_– Заметил, как ты смотришь на меня. – Его голос был низким и хриплым, всё ещё грубым из-за того, что он редко разговаривал._

_Стив ничего не сказал, ожидая услышать более существенную причину._

_– Итак. – Баки, настороженный и задумчивый, облизал губы. – Хочешь, чтобы я сидел здесь? На коленях?_

_Стив машинально шагнул назад._

_– Что? Нет! – категорично ответил он._

_Баки нахмурился и снова облизал губы. И до Стива дошло. От этих мыслей стало дурно, и он почувствовал горечь во рту._

_– Мне здесь нравится, – тихо сказал Баки. – Не хочу снова быть проданным._

_Стив потряс головой._

_– Ты же не товар и не скот. Мы не будем тебя продавать, – выдавил он, ужаснувшись._

_Баки кивнул, и эта покорность пугала сильнее всего._

_– Тебе не нужно ничего делать, – запнулся Стив, – особенно это._

_– Бесплатно ничего не достаётся. Медикаменты. Еда. Койка. У всего есть цена._

_Стив решил, что с системой жизнеобеспечения не всё в порядке, поэтому ему не хватает воздуха. Он вдумался в сказанное, и страх сменился гневом._

_– Кто-то заставлял тебя?.. – Он не смог продолжить – слова застряли в горле._

_Баки покачал головой:  
– Недостаточно симпатичный._

_«Ты самое прекрасное, что есть во всей чёртовой Вселенной», – подумал Стив и его сердце сжалось._

_– Тебе не нужно этого делать, – медленно повторил он. – Не нужно делать ничего, что тебе не нравится._

_«Скажи мне имена тех, кто мучал тебя, – подумал Стив. – И я убью каждого из этих ублюдков»._

_Баки опустил голову и сгорбился, свесив руки между коленей. Стив осторожно подошёл ближе. Перед ним сидел монстр, если верить Наташе. Убийца-призрак. Стив видел лишь травмированного и испуганного человека, с головой, полной ужасных привычек, но без единого воспоминания о жизни до ящика, из которого его вытащили._

_– Ты починил компрессор, – сказал он, помолчав._

_Баки пожал плечами и постучал металлической ладонью по раме кровати – по каюте разнёсся резкий звон._

_– Отключил его. Тормозит работу. И он всё равно не нужен._

_– Неважно. Ты умеешь обращаться с машинами._

_Баки уклончиво хмыкнул, уставившись на металлическую руку._

_– Нам нужен механик, – спокойно объяснил Стив. – Как думаешь, сможешь поддерживать корабль на ходу?_

_Баки поднял на него глаза, ярко-голубые, как Земля-которая-была._

_– Да. Это я могу._

_Стив придвинулся:  
– У тебя будет своя каюта. Еда. И зарплата. – Он помедлил. – В смысле, когда будут деньги. Я не могу заплатить прямо сейчас, нам едва хватает на топливо. Но когда станет получше, честно получишь свою долю._

_Баки потряс головой:  
– Не хочу каюту. Там только один выход. Как в клетке._

_Стив передёрнулся, но сдержал нарастающий гнев и согласился:  
– У тебя будет комната, но спать там не обязательно. Полно места в машинном отделении, если тебе комфортнее там._

_Баки уставился на него и кивнул._

__

__

_– Ладно. – Его губы дрогнули, и он кивнул еще раз. – Ладно._

* * *

Лазарет был двумя пролётами выше, в хвостовой части корабля. Стив поднялся до него, перешагивая через две ступеньки, и остановился у раскрытой двери, заглядывая внутрь.

Дети лежали рядом на двойной кушетке, всё ещё одетые в уже не белую больничную форму, в которой их нашли. Баки сидел с девушкой, держал пакет от капельницы в руках и сжимал его, словно желая, чтобы лекарство быстрее поступало в кровь. Напротив него Сэм делал то же самое парню, одновременно просматривая их показатели на медицинском сканере. Баки поднял взгляд и слабо улыбнулся, и Стив, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ.

– Есть новости? – вполголоса спросил он.

Сэм оторвался от экрана:  
– Живы большей частью. Девушка была на грани, но держится. – Он взмахнул рукой над планшетом, выводя данные о пациентах. – Близнецы, лет семнадцать, судя по всему. – Сэм сочувствующе посмотрел на дёрнувшегося Стива. Тот подошёл ближе к сканеру, глядя на перелистываемые Сэмом изображения с информацией о состоянии сердца и мозга.

– Куда смотреть? – спросил Стив.

Сэм поджал губы:  
– Знаю, как ты бесишься, когда кто-то говорит, что твой корабль недостаточно хорош, но этот сканер – полное дерьмо. Мне в самом деле нужен нейронный тепловизор.

– А мне – чашка хорошего кофе и полноценный сон. Работаем с тем, что есть.

Сэм усмехнулся и указал быстро пульсирующее на экране сердце:  
– Это сердце парня. Оно искусственно увеличено и усилено, как и надпочечники. – Сэм включил другое изображение. – А это девушка. Ей оперировали мозг, несколько раз. – Он указал на одну из отметок. – Вот этот шрам свежий, но полно и других. – Он ткнул на кучу рубцов. – В течение долгого времени ей неоднократно надрезали гипоталамус.

Стив услышал, как резко вдохнул Баки.

– Насколько долгого?

– Годы. – Сэм снова постучал по экрану, и вернулись показатели сердечных ритмов и дыхания.

– Видел что-то подобное раньше? – Стив посмотрел на парня и его седые волосы.

Сэм перевёл взгляд на Баки:  
– Ага.

На секунду Стив подумал, что его сейчас вырвет. Баки, неотрывно смотревший на девушку, выглядел не лучше.

– Это… это сделали одни и те же люди? – Слова застревали в горле, и Стиву пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы произнести их.

Сэм вывел изображение мозга девушки, а потом второе – из корабельного архива, – и поместил их рядом. На скане девушки было множество аккуратных надрезов в одной области, на другом – повсюду.

– Это Баки, сразу после того, как мы вытащили его из криостаза. У неё фокусировалась на области, отвечающей за вегетативную функцию, эмоции и производство гормонов, у него… – Сэм взглянул на Баки, всё ещё не смотревшего в их сторону. – Изрезан весь мозг: оба полушария, гипоталамус, мозжечок и продолговатый мозг. Они покромсали все отделы, отвечающие за соматические функции и память.

– И поэтому я не помню ни черта из того, что происходило до этого года, – добавил Баки.

Сэм кивнул.

– Не могу сказать, были ли это те же люди, но у них был доступ к информации о Баки. – Он посмотрел на кушетки. – Если это и был кто-то другой, то они следовали по их стопам.

Стив встряхнулся и подошёл к Баки, легонько похлопав по спине.

– В грузовом отсеке валяется твоё барахло, – сказал он неестественно радостным голосом. – Разбери его, пока я не выкинул всё в шлюз.

Баки кивнул и слабо улыбнулся:  
– Ты бы не посмел. 

Он положил пакет, спрыгнул со стула и прошептал что-то девушке, гладя двумя пальцами по щеке, – Стив не смог разобрать слова.

– Дашь знать, если что-то изменится? – попросил он Сэма.

– Конечно, – ответил тот, проследив, как Баки сжал ногу парня на прощание. Сэм заменил пакеты в капельницах и вернулся к изучению информации на экране сканера.

– Думаешь, они выживут? – спросил Стив, снова вспоминая, как Баки стоял перед ним с девушкой на руках.

– Пока что им это удавалось, – выдал тот. Это не ответ. Стив присмотрелся к девушке: её кожа была бледной и тонкой, как бумага, так что он видел синие вены, контрастирующие с её кроваво-красными волосами.

– Почему их оставили умирать? – Он вспомнил поникшие плечи Баки, опущенные глаза и то, как бережно он обхватывал металлическими пальцами плечи девушки. – Почему просто не отключили систему жизнеобеспечения?

– А зачем докторам было перекраивать её здоровый мозг? – рассеяно пробормотал Сэм. – Или сердце парня? Зачем оставлять их медленно умирать от голода и жажды? Если только… – Он резко замолчал.

– Что? – Стив смотрел, как лицо Сэма скривилось от отвращения.

– Если только они не хотели сделать их послушными, – сказал тот. – Отключение системы жизнеобеспечения вызовет прилив адреналина, а это спровоцирует сопротивление. А если морить голодом и оставлять мёрзнуть, то люди становятся вялыми, сознание путается, сердце бьётся реже, дыхание становится слабым. И тогда они становятся послушными. Не могут бороться.

Стив убрал кроваво-красную прядку волос с лица девушки.

– Они же ещё дети, – прошептал он.

* * *

Стив оставил Сэма с пациентами, прошёл через каюты и спустился уровнем ниже в камбуз. Раньше это было помещение с тусклым светом, оборудованное стойкой с плитой, на которой работала только одна конфорка, парочкой складных стульев, несколькими отдельными шкафчиками для хранения личных вещей команды и общими шкафами для еды. Но когда Баки стал жить с ними, он покрасил всю комнату в светло-лимонный цвет, а во всех свободных углах наставил горшки с растениями. Он даже умудрился раздобыть огромный деревянный стол во время работы на одной из пограничных лун и коллекцию разномастных кресел.

После этого команда перестала есть прямо из банок, опираясь на стойку, или по-быстрому перекусывать в каютах, а стала собираться по вечерам в шесть на совместный ужин.

Чаще всего готовили Луис или Баки, хотя иногда Наташа делала плов, если удавалось раздобыть рис. Но какой бы ужин их ни ждал, день они всегда заканчивали, сидя все вместе за большим столом, рассказывая друг другу истории и споря о том, кто будет мыть посуду.

– Всё проверено и рассортировано, – отозвался Луис, по плечи скрывшись в одном из шкафов. – Этих дерьмовых питательных батончиков нам теперь до конца жизни хватит.

Стив подошел и подобрал со стойки оставленный для него Луисом планшет. Батончиков было очень много, слишком много. Вся продукция Щ.И.Т.а была промаркирована и с трудом продавалась даже на вечно нуждающемся в товарах чёрном рынке. Старку они не интересны. Беннер мог бы взять пару ящиков, но они больше денег потратили бы на топливо, чем получили бы от продажи. Стив сжал зубы. Придётся связаться с Пегги и попытаться заключить сделку. А она опять может в него стрелять.

Он со стуком положил планшет обратно на стойку.

– Клинт, можешь отправить сообщение на Лондониум? [2] Узнать, нужны ли Пегги качественные продукты. – Стив вздохнул. – С правительственной маркировкой, поэтому дёшево.

– Пишу, – ответил Клинт. Последовала пауза, и Стив успел немного приободриться. – Эй, а разве она в тебя не стреляла?

Стив тихо выругался.

* * *

Луис вручил ему отвратительный кофе в керамической чашке со сколами, и Стив обхватил её руками.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, подивившись, как надолго погрузился в мысли.

– Без проблем, бро, – радостно ответил Луис. – И как эта партия на вкус?

Стив уставился в чашку.

– Как сгоревшее моторное масло, – устало сказал он.

Луис сочувствующе кивнул.

– Масло и то было бы вкуснее, сам знаешь, – сказал он, начав готовить ужин, который, похоже, большей частью собирался сделать из батончиков и бобов.

Стив силой вливал в себя кофе, пока Луис чистил и резал лук.

– Если мы полетим на Лондониум, может, зарулим в Асгард? Выпьем настоящего кофе? И отдохнём пару дней, позависаем где-нибудь. В последнее время было совсем хреново, нам нужен перерыв. У меня там есть кузен, Игнасио, супер-крутой чувак, готовит самогон из свёклы по собственному рецепту. – Стив покачал головой. – Эй, я серьёзно. И он даже получается не фиолетовым, нормально очищен, не заметишь. Ну, знаешь, разве что вкус…

– Луис, – тихо попросил Стив, и тот замолчал. – У меня едва хватает денег на топливо для «Кицунэ», чтобы она продолжала летать и не разваливалась на части. Справляемся, как можем.

Луис не стал поднимать шум, лишь кивнул и начал обжаривать лук, перемешивая и насвистывая мелодию.

Стив допил и отставил чашку.

– Кофе не так уж плох, – сказал он.

Луис ухмыльнулся:  
– Чувак, он ужасен.

Стив кивнул.

– Верно, отвратительный. – Он пожал плечами. – Ладно, увидимся за ужином.

Луис надорвал упаковку батончика:  
– Не опаздывай. Тебе придётся есть эту дрянь вместе с нами.

Стив, собравшийся в машинное отделение, остановился в дверях и обернулся:  
– Посмотрим, как пойдут дела на Лондониуме, может после…

Луис распахнул глаза:  
– Не шутишь?

– Ничего не обещаю, – настойчиво сказал Стив, но Луис уже начал приплясывать. – Но… может быть. – Стив поспешил уйти, прежде чем тот решил сказать ему что-то ещё.

– Я люблю тебя, чел! – прокричал Луис вслед.

* * *

На корме корабля не было почти ничего, кроме термоядерного реактора, топливных баков и двигателей. Главный реактор – горизонтально расположенная вращающаяся колонна – занимал большую часть машинного отделения. Вторичная двигательная система состояла из двух двигателей в самом конце корабля и обеспечивала ему дополнительную манёвренность.

Это место было владением Баки, и Стив иногда впадал в отчаяние от беспорядка: по полу были разбросаны провода, а на каждой доступной поверхности валялись запасные детали.

– Баки? – позвал Стив, осторожно пробираясь через эту зону бедствия. – Я же просил прибраться, а здесь по-прежнему бардак. Я совсем не шутил насчёт шлюза.

Баки поднял голову от одной из открытых панелей управления. Его волосы были не забраны, а на щеке остался след от моторной смазки.

– Эй, ты говорил про грузовой отсек. – Он обвёл помещение зажатым в руке гаечным ключом: – А насчёт этого места мы ещё не договаривались.

Сердце Стива болезненно сжалось:  
– Разгреби тут хоть немного, я хочу ходить по своему кораблю, не рискуя сломать шею.

Баки недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

– Твоему кораблю? – Он погладил ближайшую стену: – Не слушай его, детка.

Стив фыркнул, подошёл к Баки и протянул руку, помогая подняться. Баки ухватился за запястье Стива металлической ладонью и рывком встал. Он не сразу отпустил его, потом проскользнул к груде одеял в нише под реактором, где спал большинство ночей, нашёл какую-то отвёртку и повернулся назад. Должно быть, что-то было не так с лицом Стива, потому что Баки замер и посмотрел на него внимательнее:  
– Ты в порядке, Стив?

Стив закусил щёку.

– Ага, – ответил он с кривой улыбкой. – Я просто… думал, что потеряю тебя там. – Он запнулся и собирался объясниться, но Баки резко кивнул.

– Ага, я сам думал, что потеряюсь. – Он сжал зубы, смотря куда-то слева от Стива и не встречаясь взглядом. – Я надеялся, что был последним, понимаешь? – Он с высоким резким звуком постучал отвёрткой по металлической руке. – Так было легче: быть последним, забытым на полке. Так выходило бы, что никого больше не мучают. – Он натянуто улыбнулся.

– Нат говорила, что корабль покинули. Может, они сдались? – предположил Стив – слова прозвучали глухо.

Баки пожал плечами.

– Может. – Он посмотрел на Стива через пряди тёмных волос. – Что с ними будет?

Стив всё ещё не мог избавиться от воспоминания о Баки с девушкой в руках. Он моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь отогнать картинку.

– Сделаем всё, что сможем. Если они выкарабкаются, то оставим на одной из пограничных лун, может быть? Где-нибудь, куда не суёт нос Щ.И.Т.

Баки нахмурился:  
– Тебя беспокоит, что они могут ещё числиться в системе?

Стив склонил голову на бок.

– Может быть. По крайней мере, это выглядит, как часть большой операции. – Он не стал говорить, что волнуется, и о том, что данные о Баки всё ещё не удалены, и о том, что случится, если его поймают.

Баки покрутил отвёртку, улыбаясь уголком губ.

– Думается мне, если близнецов найдут, то возникнет куча вопросов. Например, как им удалось сбежать из клеток с заброшенного корабля?

Стив открыл рот, но тут же его закрыл. Баки широко улыбался, и Стив прижал костяшки к губам, скрывая свою улыбку.

– Для них безопаснее всего будет не сидеть на одном месте. – Баки закусил нижнюю губу. – А мы постоянно в движении.

Стив фыркнул, убрал пальцы от лица и упер руки в бока:  
– У нас даже нет гарантии, что они выживут.

– Но… Если выживут, смогут остаться? – Баки шагнул ближе.

Стив покачал головой:  
– Я ничего не обещаю.

– Они смогут остаться, – Баки усмехнулся, морща нос. – Они смогут остаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] По морской терминологии биландер – небольшое судно для внутриторговых операций, фрегат – судно покрупнее, используемое для военных целей.  
> [2] В сериале одним из центров территории Альянса был Лондиниум, названный в честь города в Римской Британии. Здесь, похоже, отсылка к нему и к месту рождения Пегги.


	3. Работа на русских

– Что ж, в этот раз она хотя бы в тебя не стреляла, – радостно заметил Луис.

Стив, с трудом удержавшись от ругательств, смотрел, как Пегги, седовласая и всё ещё грациозная, несмотря на почтенный возраст, садится на лошадь. Её правая рука, Энджи, всегда лукаво улыбающаяся и острая на язык, показушно подмигнула Стиву, пока Наташа и Луис нагружали её фургон товаром.

– Рада видеть тебя, Стив, – сказала Пегги с широкой улыбкой на накрашенных красной помадой губах – они были единственным ярким пятном на её пыльной, всеми забытой луне.

– Но не настолько, чтобы заплатить назначенную цену, – с сожалением ответил Стив.

Она цокнула языком:  
– Брось, Стив. Если бы я за всё платила назначенную цену, думаешь, я до сих пор была бы мэром?

Стив посмотрел на зажатый в руке конверт – они получили на десять процентов меньше от и так заниженной цены. Он прикусил язык.

Луис поставил на место последний ящик.

– С погрузкой закончили. – Он поклонился Энджи и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей забраться. Она приняла её и поднялась на козлы, устраиваясь на скамейке поудобнее, прежде чем подобрать вожжи.

Пегги, сверкнув напоследок улыбкой, направила свою лошадь на грунтовую дорогу. Энджи с фургоном последовала за ней.

Наташа фыркнула:  
– Ты как, Луис, в порядке?

Луис вздохнул:  
– Эта дамочка – что надо, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

– Ничего не выйдет, Луис, – подчеркнула Наташа.

– Ага. – Он посмотрел на две удаляющиеся фигуры. – Уже и помечтать нельзя?

– Ей сколько? Девяносто? – Наташа снова фыркнула.

– Возраст отличного бренди. – Луис притопнул каблуками, поднимая пыль.

– И она стреляла в меня однажды, – прибавил Стив.

Луис пожал плечами:  
– Ой, да ладно, Кэп. Её вины в этом нет. У каждого из нас хоть раз возникало желание пристрелить тебя. 

Стив повернулся к Наташе в поисках поддержки, но та согласно кивнула.

– В ногу, – напомнил он. – Она выстрелила мне в ногу. Почему только меня это беспокоит?

– Ты выпил её виски, – напомнила Наташа.

– Да там была куча стаканов на столе!

– И большинство были пусты, – прибавил Луис.

– И всё же: почему только меня это волнует?

Наташа закинула руку на плечи Стиву, и они пошли обратно к кораблю.

– Конечно, её тоже это волнует, Кэп. Иначе она заплатила бы на двадцать процентов меньше.

Стив спрятал конверт в карман пальто. Он ждал, что она даст на двенадцать или даже пятнадцать процентов меньше. А с десятью можно было жить.

– Как насчет остановки на Асгарде? Закупимся чем-нибудь новым?

Луис вскрикнул и хлопнул Стива по спине так сильно, что тот поморщился. 

– Обещаю, вы влюбитесь в эту свекольную штуку. Вы с ума по ней сходить будете.

Наташа покрепче обняла Стива за шею и, прижавшись, прошептала в ухо:  
– Если я окажусь ближе чем на километр к этой штуке, я вас всех переубиваю.

Стив похлопал её по ладони:  
– И это будет милосердно.

* * *

Баки скрестил руки на груди и, заблокировав выход из корабля, в упор уставился на Стива.

– Я иду с тобой.

Стив покачал головой в который раз:  
– Нет.

– Я надену перчатки. И шляпу.

Стив тихо выругался.

– Ноги твоей не будет на Асгарде, и хватит об этом.

Сэм, услышав звуки спора, разносившиеся по кораблю минут десять, вышел на площадку между лестницами. Луис и Наташа уже стояли там, опёршись на перила и наслаждаясь шоу. Клинт был внизу и пытался слиться со стеной, готовя багги к поездке.

– Стив, да ладно. Мне нужна новая компрессионная катушка.

– Мы не можем их себе позволить.

– Мне надо пополнить припасы.

– Дай Луису список.

Баки уронил руки.

– Просто дай мне прогуляться пять минут. Я не буду выходить из дока, даже от корабля не отойду. Одной рукой всегда буду касаться корпуса, клянусь.

Стив закрыл глаза – он ненавидел, когда Баки начинал умолять.

– Мы не можем так рисковать.

Баки привалился спиной к двери и отказывался встречаться со Стивом глазами.

– Слушай, скоро мы сядем на какой-нибудь отдалённой луне, и ты сможешь гулять снаружи сколько захочешь.

– Ага, как на Лондониуме, – парировал Баки, всё ещё не успокоившись насчёт того раза.

Стив сжал переносицу двумя пальцами:  
– Это не обсуждается. Ты остаёшься на корабле. И не покидаешь его ни под каким предлогом. Понятно?

Баки пожевал губу.

– Почему бы тебе не избавить себя от проблем и не засунуть меня обратно в холодильник? – зло сказал он, отталкивая с дороги Стива и быстро поднимаясь по лестнице.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, но тот уже исчез в коридоре. – Чёрт, – вздохнул он, запустив пальцы в волосы.

Луис сочувствующе посмотрел на Сэма и спустился вниз к Стиву. Наташа дождалась, пока он уйдёт из зоны слышимости.

– Тебе нужно оружие?

Сэм нахмурился:  
– Не-а, всё в порядке.

Наташа хотела было поспорить, но Сэм покачал головой, и она пошла к остальным.

Луис подошёл к Стиву и тихо сказал:  
– Слушай, я знаю, что ты всего лишь приглядываешь за ним, но он чувствует себя запертым в клетке. Хочет выбраться, расправить крылья, взлететь как…

– Луис, – вздохнул Стив.

– И другое всякое, уже не связанное с птицами, – закончил Луис.

Стив отвернулся и хлопнул по дверной панели, оборачиваясь, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на верхний уровень – теперь там остался только Сэм. Тот ему помахал, и Стив, опустив голову, вышел наружу.

* * *

Как и на большинстве пограничных планет, влияние Щ.И.Т.а на Асгарде было минимальным, но до сих пор оставалась группа оперативников У.Д.А.Р.а, затянутых в чёрную форму с отличительными жёлтыми нашивками на плечах. Они патрулировали посадочные доки, где стояла и «Кицунэ».

Луис сгорбился, прячась за Стива, и они вместе отступили вбок, когда Клинт съехал на багги вниз по рампе и остановился внизу, не глуша двигатель.

Наташа схватила Луиса за шкирку и потащила вперёд.

– Кончай вести себя, как мелкий воришка.

Луис выкрутился из хватки и поправил воротник:  
– Я и есть мелкий воришка.

– Ага, но веди себя иначе, чтобы не спалиться, – прошипела она. – Иди, не беги. Расправь плечи.

Луис постарался следовать её указаниям, но стало только хуже.

– Нормально, – успокоила его Наташа, когда Стив отошёл, чтобы договориться о дозаправке и заплатить за аренду дока. – Расскажи мне об этом твоём кузене.

* * *

Когда Стив вернулся, Луис уже выглядел гораздо расслабленнее, а Наташа – готовой убивать.

Луис хлопнул в ладоши:  
– С чего начнём?

– Начнём с того, что выпьем, – ответил Стив, следя за двумя проходящими мимо агентами У.Д.А.Р.а.

– Серьёзно? Ох, ребята, вам понравится Игнасио…

– Мы не пойдём к твоему кузену, – оборвал его Стив, поворачиваясь к Клинту и вручая тому пачку купюр. – Разберись с водой и батареями, достань, что сможешь.

Клинт с сомнением посмотрел на деньги:  
– А где остальное?

– Это и есть остальное. Купи, что получится, ладно? – вздохнул Стив.

Клинт отсалютовал:  
– Так точно, Капитан. – Он ударил по газу и рванул вперёд, объезжая слонявшихся людей.

Стив оглянулся на корабль, убеждаясь, что двери грузового отсека закрыты, и повёл свою команду по шумной верфи: мимо ларьков, торгующих поджаренным мясом сомнительного происхождения, и уличных торговцев, расхваливающих товары.

– Не хочешь посвятить нас в свои планы, Кэп? – предложила Наташа, когда они проходили мимо импровизированного боксёрского ринга – без помоста, прямо на грязной земле. Два боксёра мутузили друг друга так, что грязь почернела от крови.

– Мы идём в «Вальхаллу», – ответил Стив, пока они сворачивали с переполненных людьми улиц в лабиринт складов, окружавших доки.

– А что в «Вальхалле»? – спросил Луис. – Не считая того, что там нам могут надрать задницы. И, возможно, поджарить их. – Наташа покосилась на него. – Что? Мне как-то о таком рассказывали!

– Работа, – решительно ответил Стив. – Там нас ждёт работа.

* * *

«Вальхалла» была невзрачным баром на окраине доков. Тускло освещённым, с липким полом и настороженными посетителями, осматривавшими каждого входящего. Стив заказал три виски у стойки и повёл команду к пустому столику в дальней части зала.

– Пахнет жареным, – шепнул Луис, когда они расселись по местам. – И вовсе не бабушкиными пирожками.

– Тише, – пробормотал Стив.

– Да я что, просто говорю. – Он состроил гримасу, когда Стив поставил перед ним заляпанную жиром стопку с алкоголем. – А можно мне розового вина или чего-нибудь такого?

Наташа хотела подтолкнуть стопку поближе к нему, но та прилипла к столу. Луис покачал головой и махнул ей рукой, одними губами говоря «всё в порядке».

Большой, грузный мужчина подошёл к ним и наклонился, упёршись костяшками в край стола.

– Я бы не советовал, приятель… – начал Луис, но замолчал, когда мужчина, проигнорировав его, заговорил со Стивом, глядя в упор.

– Ты Роджерс, да? – его грубый русский акцент заставил Наташу замереть.

– Кто спрашивает? – Стив сел прямее.

– Сологуб.

– Это твоё настоящее имя? – вырвалось у Наташи.

Мужчина покосился на неё.

– Это имя, которым я представляюсь вам.

Мужчина притянул стул и уселся поудобнее, отдирая стопку Луиса с виски от стола и выпивая залпом.

– Ни в чём себе не отказывай, бро, – пробурчал Луис.

Сологуб шумно причмокнул.

– Я представляю своего работодателя, он много о тебе слышал. Говорят, Стив Роджерс всегда доводит дело до конца, и у моего работодателя есть много дел для надёжного человека. – Он пожал плечами: – Но всё это только слова, так что надо проверить.

Он вытащил из кармана листок бумаги, засунул его в стакан и толкнул к Стиву.

– Что это? – Стив не коснулся предложенного листка.

– Тест, – ухмыльнулся Сологуб, обнажая острые белые зубы. – Простой тест. Забрать груз, доставить его, получить хорошие деньги, сейчас и в будущем.

Стив поджал губы, и Наташа вытянула бумагу из стакана.

– И на кого же мы будем работать?

– На Лучкова.

Наташу обычно мало что выдавало, поэтому Стив поднялся, увидев, как её пальцы слегка задрожали, едва заметно сминая бумагу.

– Будем на связи, – сказал он, жестом зовя Луиса и Наташу за собой.

– Ты берёшься за работу, Роджерс? – спросил Сологуб.

– Будем на связи, – повторил Стив через плечо, подталкивая сокомандников к двери.

* * *

Стив выводил их из лабиринта складов и настороженно следил, не идёт ли кто за ними.

– Может хоть один из вас двоих подсказать мне, что за хрень происходит? – попросил Луис, пытаясь их нагнать.

Стив остановился и повернулся к Наташе.

– Хороший вопрос.

Она, поколебавшись, быстро осмотрелась, прежде чем начать говорить:  
– Георгий Лучков. [3] Я никогда не работала на него лично, но… Мадам работала. Он известен.

– Чем известен? – Стив вытащил листок из её безвольной руки.

– Он садист. Занимается преимущественно контрабандой, но у него есть дополнительный бизнес: вымогательство и крышевание.

Стив кивнул.

– И он нанимает нас, чтобы мы доставили контрабандный товар. – Он развернул листок и прочёл написанное. – Забрать с Лемурии и доставить на **Дачу**.  [4] Это займёт всего день или чуть больше. 

Наташа хотела выхватить инструкцию, но Стив убрал её в карман брюк.

– Ты же не собираешься в самом деле согласиться? Стив, этот человек психопат.

– Это простая работа, – успокоил её Стив.

– Есть и другая работа, мы можем попробовать…

– Что? – огрызнулся Стив, и Наташа застыла. – Что мы можем попробовать? В этом месяце нам достались вещи с заброшенного корабля да несколько мелких заказов на доставку. – Он вздохнул и постарался успокоиться. – Если мы не работаем, то не получаем деньги. Не получаем деньги – не можем содержать корабль и придётся справляться неизвестно как. – Он подождал, пока его слова дойдут. – Так что мы берёмся за работу. И закончим на этом.

* * *

Они молча шли по оживлённым улицам. Стив достал последние деньги, взял одну купюру себе, а остальное отдал Луису.

– Вот, купите, что необходимо. Необходимо, – подчеркнул он, – ничего лишнего.

Луис схватил три помятые купюры и недоуменно посмотрел на Стива, но промолчал и ушёл, небрежно отсалютовав. Стив повернулся к Наташе, но та пробормотала, что пойдёт поищет Клинта, и тоже ушла.

Стив не стал её останавливать и бродил по уличному рынку, убивая время, оставшееся до возвращения на корабль. Он рассматривал продающиеся безделушки: маленькие автоматы из жестяных банок и фигурки из разномастных кусков металла. Взял в руки снежный шар, сделанный из банки из-под джема, с крохотной проволочной фигуркой внутри, плотно приклеенной к крышке. Стив встряхнул банку и, глядя, как фигурка исчезает в снежной буре, вспомнил о предложении Баки засунуть его обратно в лёд. Он поставил банку на место.

В другом ларьке он обратил внимание на запечатанный воском горшочек с ягодным джемом, купил его и спрятал в карман.

* * *

Когда Стив вернулся на корабль, Луис уже помогал Баки перенести упаковки с батареями в машинное отделение. Клинта и Наташи не было видно, так что Стив начал убирать на место бочки с водой, а Луис понёс купленные припасы на камбуз. Никакого настоящего кофе, но что-то, по клятвам Луиса, всего лишь вполовину хуже, и ещё он закупился сахаром, солью и коробкой помятых овощей.

Стив проверил всё по списку, прежде чем отправиться на мостик. Поколебавшись минуту, он отправил Сологубу сообщение с согласием взяться за работу и расчётным временем прибытия на Лемурию. Дождавшись подтверждения, он пошёл через весь корабль в машинное отделение.

* * *

Баки проверял системы, расчистив дорожку от запасных деталей и мусора.

– Привет, Баки, – мягко позвал Стив.

Баки оглянулся и застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ.

– Привет, Стив. Так мы собираемся на Лемурию?

Стив кивнул и залез в карман, вытаскивая горшочек. Он в аккурат помещался в ладони и был разрисован крохотными голубыми цветочками.

– Я принёс тебе кое-что. – Стив протянул его Баки.

Тот подошёл ближе, забрал горшочек и уселся на свою лежанку под реактором. Покрутив банку, он ногтем поддел восковую крышку и оторвал её. Рассмотрел на свету и сунул в рот.

– Нет, погоди, – сказал Стив, делая шаг вперёд. – Это не едят.

Баки выплюнул воск в ладонь, скривившись. Стив присел перед ним и указал на горшочек.

– Едят вот это, – объяснил он и поморщился, когда Баки запустил два пальца в джем и сунул их в рот. – Не ешь руками, – вздохнул Стив.

Баки усмехнулся, снова запустил пальцы в джем и облизал.

– Баки, да ладно. Добьёшься того, что у тебя заболит живот.

Баки слизал джем с костяшек и протянул горшочек Стиву. Тот покачал головой и смотрел, как Баки приканчивает горшочек, вылизывая его, чтобы убедиться, что не осталось ни капельки джема. Стив уселся напротив него, опираясь спиной на кожух теплообменника.

– Всё ещё злишься на меня?

Баки вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Не-а, просто… Не знаю. Устал сидеть на одном месте, наверное.

Он откинулся, вытягивая ноги на полу и задевая ботинки Стива заштопанными холщовыми кедами. Стив подвинулся, тоже вытягивая ноги и толкая подошвами ботинок резиновые подошвы кед. Баки толкнул в ответ, и Стив легко улыбнулся.

– Как близнецы?

– Парень очнулся, всего на минуту. – Баки повертел горшочек в металлических пальцах. – Посмотрел на сестру, сказал «Ванда» и снова уснул.

– Ванда? – хмыкнул Стив.

– Ага. Сэм сказал, что это хороший признак. Из такого состояние люди редко пробуждаются сразу. – Баки спрятал горшочек в один из карманов рабочих штанов. – Знаешь, со временем она привыкнет. Просто оказалась слишком близко к родине.

Стив чуть не пропустил момент, когда тема разговора сменилась.

– А, Нат не особенно переживает по поводу русских.

– Я долго пробыл у них, да?

– Ты вспомнил что-то? – Стив выпрямился.

Баки скривил губы:  
– Нет, но она работала на них, так ведь? Поэтому и знает меня.

– Только слухи. – Стив сложил руки на животе.

– Ну, ничего удивительного, что она хочет меня пристрелить, – фыркнул Баки.

Стив прикрыл глаза и откинул голову, ударяясь о теплообменник с глухим звуком.

– Я ей ясно и чётко дал понять, что нельзя стрелять в тебя или кого угодно из команды. Даже в Луиса.

– Даже в Клинта?

– Если по работе, то стрелять нельзя. Если это их семейные разборки, то я не лезу. – Стив пожал плечами.

Баки подтолкнул его ногу.

– Пойдём, – позвал он, его голос был полон тепла и привязанности. – Луис говорил, что добыл нам средненький недо-кофе.

Стив поворчал, но дал Баки поднять себя на ноги и утянуть на камбуз.

[](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KHyK.jpeg)

by [**Левая рука Баки Барнса**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB)

* * *

Недо-кофе оказался сносным, и Стив выпил кружку, пока сидел за столом и рубил морковку под зорким взглядом Луиса. Баки расположился рядом, нарезая питательный батончик и прикладываясь к своей чашке.

Клинт и Наташа появились за полчаса до того, как пора было покидать Асгард. Они не сказали, где были, и Стив не стал спрашивать. Клинт чмокнул Наташу в щёку и отправился на мостик. Запустив процедуру взлёта, он оповестил команду и начал выводить корабль на орбиту. Через несколько минут он связался со Стивом по личному каналу и сообщил, что курс на Лемурию проложен.

Наташа сидела за столом и чистила свою обширную коллекцию огнестрельного оружия, пока Луис готовил чили, а Стив старался отключиться от всего вокруг. Он был практически уверен, что Наташа устроила это представление не для Баки, который сидел в лазарете у Сэма, а для него. И, чёрт побери, он знать не знал, что она хотела этим сказать, кроме привычного «ты идиот, Стив».

Она убрала свою коллекцию перед ужином, и все устроились за столом, чтобы поесть чили, стараясь не поднимать тему работы на русских. Вместо этого поделились новостями и слухами, которые узнали в городе, а Сэм рассказал о состоянии здоровья близнецов.

Когда с ужином было покончено, Стив вызвался помыть посуду. Клинт из-за этого тихо пожаловался сам себе и ушёл на мостик, играть в карты и следить, чтобы автопилот не отправил их на край Вселенной или ещё куда. После минутного раздумья Наташа последовала за ним.

* * *

Баки остался помочь Стиву, а потом снова отправился к близнецам. Каюта Сэма была рядом с лазаретом, но Баки всё равно вызвался приглядывать за пациентами, пока тот спал. Баки полностью доверял Сэму, но близнецы… При мысли о них в голове начинало что-то зудеть, так что он раскрыл книгу, купленную для него Стивом, когда они в последний раз были на Манхэттене.

– Ладно, – сказал он спящим. – «Двадцать тысяч льё под водой» Жюля Верна. Потому что Стив считает себя офигеть каким умным. – Он фыркнул и перелистнул несколько страниц примечаний и предисловий в начале книги. – Вот. «Тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят шестой год ознаменовался удивительным происшествием, которое, вероятно, ещё многим памятно…»

Он читал медленно, иногда спотыкаясь о язык Земли-которая-была и просто бесконечные предложения, описывающие столкновения кораблей с причудливыми морскими монстрами сухим, занудным языком.

Он услышал тихий звук и поднял глаза, заметив, что парень пошевелился. Баки заложил книгу большим пальцем и выпрямился.

– Привет, ребёнок, – прошептал он, когда парень открыл глаза. – Всё хорошо, ты в порядке.

Баки отложил книгу и подошёл к кушетке. Парень округлил глаза, заметив металлическую руку.

– Солдат, – прошептал он.

– Эй, всё в порядке, – успокоил его Баки. – Это не то, чем кажется.

Парень оглянулся на сестру.

– Мы нашли вас на брошенном судне и перенесли на наш корабль, – пояснил Баки, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

– Корабль, – пробормотал парень с сильным, резким акцентом.

Баки кивнул:  
– Ага. Грузовое судно класса «Огнелис». Шесть человек в команде, все преступники вне закона, кроме Капитана.

Парень опустил взгляд на металлическую руку, а потом снова посмотрел Баки в глаза. Видимо, что-то успокоило его, и напряжение стало понемногу исчезать. Однако он всё ещё сидел с приподнятыми плечами и цеплялся за одеяло.

– Можешь звать меня Баки. А у тебя есть имя?

Парень кивнул:  
– Пьетро. – Он повернулся к сестре. – Она?..

– Она поправляется, скоро должна очнуться. Просто ты справился немного быстрее.

Он закашлялся от робкого смеха, и Баки налил ему воды.

– Держи, – сказал он, помогая ему сесть и попить. Баки убедился, что тот в состоянии держать чашку без посторонней помощи, и начал проверять показания сканера, развернув его так, чтобы парень мог видеть.

– Ты сейчас в лазарете, а это – медицинский сканер. Неинвазивный, ты знаешь, что это значит? – Парень кивнул, прикусив ободок пластикового стакана. – Это твои показатели, а это – твоей сестры. – Баки указал на две схемы на экране. – Температура тела, пульс, давление, уровень кислорода в крови. – Он по очереди показывал на столбцы с показателями девушки. – Зелёный цвет означает, что всё хорошо, жёлтый – стоит начать беспокоиться, красный – время паниковать и бежать к Сэму. Он доктор.

Баки взглянул на девушку.

– С ней всё хорошо, заставила нас немного поволноваться, но сейчас она в порядке. Но ты… Твоё давление и пульс немного высоковаты. – Баки постучал по жёлтым столбикам на его схеме. – Если они станут красными, Сэм поднимет шум. Постарайся, чтобы такого не случилось, ладно?

Тот кивнул, продолжая жевать чашку.

– Как думаешь, сможешь что-нибудь съесть? – Парень снова кивнул, и Баки открыл один из шкафчиков, развешанных по стенам. – Сэм сказал дать рисовый крекер, если тебе захочется. – Он вытащил из коробки пакет из фольги, разорвал его и протянул тонкий белый диск. – На вкус как дерьмо. Они с неделю кормили меня только этим, когда вытащили изо льда.

Пьетро убрал стакан ото рта и осторожно откусил кусочек крекера. Баки положил пакет на край кровати. «Банановый вкус» – было напечатано чёрной краской на фольге. Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание о первых днях вне крио. Стив тогда раскрыл пакет с рисовыми крекерами и разламывал их пополам. На вкус они были сухими, как пыль, но Баки всё равно ел каждый предложенный кусок. «Клубничные, – сказал тогда Стив. – Они должны быть клубничными».

* * *

Стив лежал на кушетке, притворяясь спящим, когда Баки связался с ним по личному каналу.

– Эй, Стив. Ты не спишь?

– Сплю. – Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на воздуховод над головой.

И услышал, как Баки фыркнул и прошептал низким голосом, выделяя каждое слово:  
– Что ж, когда всё-таки проснёшься, приходи познакомиться с Пьетро.

Раздался мягкий щелчок окончания связи, и Стив со стоном сел. Он поднял с пола штаны и натянул их; подумав, надел чистую рубашку, скомкав и бросив старую в стирку. Умылся и отправился в лазарет, на ходу причёсывая волосы пальцами. Баки и парень сидели бок о бок на кушетке, ели рисовые крекеры и тихо разговаривали. Баки поднял взгляд на Стива и светло и бесхитростно улыбнулся. Он хлопнул парня по плечу.

– Пьетро, это Капитан. Стив, это Пьетро.

Парень нервно помахал наполовину съеденным крекером, и Стив кивнул.

– Рад видеть, что ты уже очнулся, – мягко сказал Стив. – Хочешь поговорить?

Прежде чем начать, Пьетро посмотрел на Баки – тот успокаивающе кивнул.

– Думаю, да.

– Можешь вспомнить, что случилось?

Баки нахмурился, но промолчал.

– Я помню комнату, – медленно сказал Пьетро. – Тесты. Иглы. – Он оглянулся на сестру.

– Ты знаешь, что они пытались сделать?

Парень покачал головой.

– Они говорили, что сделают нас лучше. Но… причиняли боль. Они делали нам больно.

Баки положил ему ладонь между лопаток, шепча что-то успокаивающее.

– Ты знаешь, где ваши родители? Где мы можем их найти? – спросил Стив.

Пьетро уронил крекер на кровать.

– Я их и не помню. Сестра – мой единственный родной человек.

Стив потёр пальцами губы.

– Ладно. Есть вопросы?

– Да, – быстро ответил Пьетро. – Куда вы нас везёте?

– Ну, через несколько часов мы будем на Лемурии, захватим оттуда груз и доставим заказчику. А после этого… – Он пожал плечами. – Туда, куда нас занесёт работа.

– А что насчёт нас? – Пьетро вцепился пальцами в одеяло.

– Можем оставить вас на Лемурии и дать немного вещей, если хотите. Но не рекомендую, местечко отсталое, терраформирование там не удалось. Возможно, вам удастся наскрести на жизнь, но есть места и получше. – Он бросил взгляд на Баки. – Думается мне, кто бы ни оставил вас на том корабле, он не хотел, чтобы вас нашли; может подняться шумиха, если вас где-нибудь заметят.

Пьетро кивнул, молча пощипывая одеяло.

– Когда к нам присоединился Баки, мы выяснили, что лучший способ не попасться – не сидеть на одном месте. – Стив криво улыбнулся парню. – А мы никогда не останавливаемся.

* * *

Они прибыли на Лемурию по расписанию, и Клинт посадил корабль в заброшенном карьере, недалеко от точки, указанной Сологубом, – пустынного грязного местечка на краю географии.

– Что за жопа, – проворчал Клинт, глуша двигатели.

– Бесплодные земли, братан. – Луис пожал плечами. – На процесс терраформирования каждая планета реагирует по-своему, на некоторых оно не приживается. Мой кузен Хулио работал на нефтяных месторождениях на одной из лун Вашингтона, и они нашли источник природного газа. Ядовитого и смертельно опасного, правда, типа мгновенно растворявшего кожу. Так он решил, что лучше всего этот источник взорвать, бросил туда спичку и бабах! Всё взлетело на воздух. – Луис рассмеялся. – Но газ продолжал гореть, охрененно огромный огненный кратер получился, прикиньте? Хулио за это, впрочем, выгнали.

– Как это относится к нам? – резко перебила Наташа.

Луис усмехнулся.

– У каждой планеты свои причуды. Единственная причина, почему тут продолжается работа, хоть терраформирование и зашло в тупик, – возможность добыть литий, золото, всякое такое. Не важно, насколько плохи условия для рабочих, пока владельцы получают товар.

Стив прикусил губу.

– Ладно, Луис, ты идёшь со мной. Остальные сидят на корабле. – Он поднял руку, пресекая споры. – Забираем груз и улетаем отсюда, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

* * *

Луис завёл багги, пока Стив открывал двери, и скатился по рампе на поверхность планеты, колёсами подняв облака красной пыли. Стив прикрыл глаза ладонью, дожидаясь, пока она осядет.

– Прости, Кэп! – крикнул Луис и хлопнул по сиденью рядом с собой.

Стив забрался на пассажирское место и зажмурился, когда Луис газанул к месту встречи, следуя указаниям и оставляя за собой след из взметнувшихся вверх песка и пыли. 

В итоге оказалось, что указания вовсе не пригодились – достаточно было ехать по прямой, пока не заметишь скучающего русского рядом с грузовым контейнером.

– А эти парни не скрываются, – крикнул Луис, перекрывая шум двигателя, пока они подъезжали ближе.

Мужчина подошел к багги.

– Роджерс? – выплюнул он.

Стив кивнул, и мужчина отошёл быстрее, чем он успел что-нибудь сказать. Стив слез с машины и пошёл за ним к контейнеру, глядя, как тот вводит код на дверной панели.

– Один предмет для доставки на **Дачу** , – объявил мужчина, набирая последние цифры, запирающие дверь. – Вы доставите предмет в том состоянии, в каком его получили. Вы не будете его открывать. Понятно?

Стив нахмурился, но согласно кивнул. Мужчина развернулся и ушёл, ни разу не обернувшись. Стив посмотрел на Луиса – тот только развел руками.

– Ладно, давай заберём его на корабль.

Вдвоём они подняли груз на прицеп-платформу, присоединённую к багги, и закрепили ремнями. Он оказался крупнее, чем Стив ожидал: больше двух метров в высоту и ширину и ещё вдвое – в длину.

– Тебе всё это не кажется слишком простым? – спросил Луис, пристегнувшись на водительском сиденьи. – Вся эта сделка не даёт мне покоя. Она становится уж слишком пугающей.

– Ага, – пробормотал Стив. – Давай поскорее закончим.

Луис завёл двигатель, и багги ожил.

– Пыль, – перекричал он двигатель, – забивается повсюду.

Они вернулись к кораблю, и Стив помогал Луису подняться по рампе и завезти контейнер в дальний угол грузового отсека, когда ожил громкоговоритель и «Кицунэ» заполнил громкий крик Ванды.

* * *

– Сэм, – крикнул Стив, шумно топая по переходу к лазарету. – Что за ерунда происходит?

Сначала послышался стук и приглушённый грохот, а потом голос Сэма:  
– Она просто начала психовать. – Раздался звон битого стекла и крик.

– Когда она очнулась? – Он пробежал мимо кают.

– Не очнулась. Всё было так, словно резко врубили выключатель: только что она была без сознания, а через мгновение весь корабль затрясся от её крика.

Стив вбежал в лазарет. Там царил хаос: на полу валялись перевёрнутые кушетки и разбитый медсканер. Все дверцы шкафчиков были погнуты или скручены и сорваны с петель. Сэм с кровоточащими порезами на лице сгорбился у выхода.

В дальнем углу Баки свернулся на полу, прижимаясь к стене и держа Ванду. Пьетро обнимал её со спины, обхватив за талию и вжимаясь лицом между лопаток. Он пел полным паники голосом, задыхаясь и сбиваясь, на незнакомом Стиву языке. Слова искажались всхлипами, слёзы душили Пьетро. Глаза девушки отсвечивали алым, рот был безвольно раскрыт. Металлические пальцы Баки запутались в её ржаво-красных волосах, а живой рукой он обнимал парня за плечи.

Заметив Стива, Ванда замолчала, и комната погрузилась в тишину. Стив постоял мгновение, переводя дыхание, и повернулся к Сэму.

– Иди, приведи себя в порядок, – негромко сказал он.

– Медсканер. Он… взорвался. Я его даже не трогал. – Он коснулся пальцами подбородка – на них осталась кровь.

– Приведи себя в порядок, выпей кофе. – Стив сжал его плечо.

Сэм потерянно кивнул и вытащил из шкафчика аптечку, поразглядывав его покорёженную дверцу, прежде чем уйти в свою каюту.

Стив осторожно шагнул к трём свернувшимся на полу фигурам.

– Баки?

Бледный Баки посмотрел на него:  
– Ничего хорошего, Стив.

– Никогда не видели звёзд, – прошептала Ванда низким голосом. – Едва ли видели солнце.

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивающе сказал Баки, выводя пальцами круги по её волосам. 

Девушка моргнула. «Зелёные глаза», – заметил про себя Стив.

– Пьетро, – всхлипнула она, и тот крепче обнял её.

– **Сестрёнка** , – отозвался он приглушённым из-за объятий голосом.

Баки медленно и измученно выдохнул.

– Все в порядке? – попытался привлечь внимание он.

Девушка подняла голову и уставилась на Стива. Он почувствовал непривычное, тянущее и давящее ощущение в голове.

_Артиллерийский огонь._

_– Луис, где эта проклятая поддержка с воздуха?_

_– Они не придут, – Луис сгорбился над радио, качая головой. – Мы должны сложить оружие. Сдаться._

_Долина внизу горела, тлеющие угли вспыхивали, как светлячки._

Девушка прижалась щекой к груди Баки, послушала его сердцебиение и кивнула.

– Пьетро? – позвал Баки. 

Парень откликнулся.

– Мы в безопасности, – прошептал он сестре. – Мы на корабле.

Она склонила голову, внимательно прислушиваясь.

– Транспортное судно класса «Огнелис». Стандартное радион-акселераторное ядро. Регистрационный номер B-0217901.

Стив почувствовал, как ослабели колени, и присел на усыпанный обломками пол лазарета, чтобы не упасть.

– Ага, – слабо сказал он. – Это… Как ты узнала?

Девушка уставилась на Стива не мигая.

– Она мне сказала.

– Хорошо, – глупо ответил Стив. – И совсем не странно. Баки, ты хочешь разместить их в одной из кают? – Стив потёр пальцами губы.

– Ага, – ответил Баки. – Поднимайтесь, надо привести вас в порядок.

Баки встал, немного неуверенно, и помог Ванде и Пьетро. Он положил ладонь на плечо Стива и несильно сжал. Стив похлопал его по руке.

– Со мной всё нормально, – успокоил он. – О, Нат оставила парочку вещей для неё. Одежду. В твоей каюте.

Баки кивнул и, проехавшись пальцами по его щеке, убрал руку.

– Луис дал мне одежду для Пьетро, так что гавайским рубашкам Клинта ничего не грозит.

Стив фыркнул, и Баки увёл близнецов к каютам, кинув напоследок на Стива ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд.

Стив связался с Клинтом:  
– Поднимай нас.

Послышались помехи и следом голос Клинта:  
– Конечно, Кэп. Начинается буря, так что. Сам понимаешь. Турбулентность.

– Понял. – Стив отключился и обвёл взглядом разбросанные вокруг обломки. Он фыркнул. Турбулентность, ага.

Он прибрался в лазарете, как смог. Поднял кушетки, подмёл стекло, совсем не задаваясь вопросом, как девушка весом в пятьдесят килограмм смогла столько всего переломать.

– Легли на курс, Кэп, – доложил Клинт. – Будем на месте примерно через пять часов.

– Понял, – пробормотал Стив и отправился проведать Сэма.

* * *

– Хм. Стив? – вызвал его Баки по коммуникатору.

Стив сидел на камбузе с Сэмом, потягивая недо-кофе.

– Проклятье, – проворчал Стив. – Что?

– Только не бесись, ладно?

Стив прикрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле.

– Выкладывай, Бак.

– Я потерял Ванду.

Сэм подавился недо-кофе.

– Где ты? – спросил Стив поднимаясь.

– В машинном отделении, я устроил им тур по кораблю.

Стив потёр глаза и переключился на громкую связь:  
– Ладно, Ванда взяла и потерялась. Кто-нибудь видел её?

Он услышал нестройный хор отрицательных ответов. Проклятье.

– Клинт, проверь мостик и обойди всю голову. Нат, на тебе шея, убедись, что она не спряталась в вентиляции или у запасных баков. – Стив дождался её ответа и повернулся к Сэму. – А ты проверь каюты.

Сэм кивнул и одним глотком допил кофе, прежде чем уйти.

– Баки, вы с Пьетро осмотрите грузовой отсек, а я проверю хранилище.

* * *

Ванды не нашлось ни в хранилище, ни в каютах. Стив продвигался через корабль, слушая, как команда один за другим отчитывается.

– Стив, она в грузовом, – объявил Баки.

Стив с облегчением выдохнул.

– Хорошо, отведи её обратно в каюту. Не хочется, чтобы она вертелась рядом, когда мы прилетим на **Дачу**.

Он услышал, как Баки прочищает горло.

– Тебе бы лучше спуститься сюда.

Стив сбежал по лестнице к грузовому отсеку и увидел Баки, сидящего на полу вместе с Пьетро.

– Что происходит? – спросил он.

Баки молча показал на грузовой контейнер, который они забрали на Лемурии. Ванда прижалась к одной стенке, говоря что-то тихим, взволнованным голосом.

Оба близнеца сменили серую форму, которая была на них в момент спасения, и теперь Ванда рассеянно теребила красную рубашку, растрёпывая ткань манжет. Стив разобрал несколько странных слов, что-то о мужчине из камня, у которого треснула грудь. Он медленно приближался, оставаясь у неё на виду.

– Ванда, – мягко позвал он. – Что ты делаешь?

Она замолчала и перевела на него взгляд.

– Они напуганы. Я рассказываю им историю.

Он услышал, как медленно встал Баки.

– Кто напуган? – осторожно спросил Стив. – О ком ты говоришь?

– Девочки. – Ванда посмотрела на него как на идиота.

– Что? – У Стива сел голос.

Баки подошёл ближе, уставившись на контейнер, и обошел его, чтобы найти панель управления.

– Баки, – резко позвал Стив.

Баки оглянулся, но вернулся к панели, вцепляясь в неё металлической ладонью и вздрагивая, когда та начала шипеть и искрить. Он вывернул запястье, доламывая её, и тяжёлые двери на передней стенке контейнера распахнулись.

Ванда зашла внутрь и повернулась к Стиву с улыбкой:  
– Видишь?

* * *

_Стив поднял руки над головой._

_– Мы не хотим неприятностей._

_Русский рассмеялся и помахал пистолетом, поворачиваясь к своей сообщнице. Она проигнорировала его, продолжая целиться в Стива и не обращая внимания на ветер, трепавший её огненно-рыжие волосы._

_– **Отдайте нам дурака** , – прокричал мужчина Клинту._

_– Что он сказал? – шёпотом спросил Стив._

_Клинт его не слышал – он не сводил глаз с женщины и ухмылялся._

_– Привет, – жизнерадостно сказал он._

_– **Тихо** , – резко скомандовал мужчина._

_– У тебя есть имя? – спросил Клинт, держа руки за головой. – Да ладно тебе, если собираешься застрелить меня, можешь хотя бы сказать своё имя._

_– Клинт, что за чертовщина происходит? – прошипел Стив._

_– А. Точно. – Клинт выглядел смущённым. – Возможно, я украл немного кредитов. У пары ребят, которые хотят получить их назад. И под «парой» я имею в виду, – Клинт рассмеялся, – целую кучу. КУЧУ. А под «ребятами» – русских. И-и-и «вернуть назад» значит «вырвать мои руки и забить меня ими до смерти»._

_Губы женщины дрогнули._

_– Ты украл кредиты. У русских. Ты совсем тупой? – прошипел Стив._

_– Ну, немного. «Дурак» как раз это и означает, верно, мисс? – Он подарил женщине свою самую очаровательную улыбку. – Это ведь значит «тупица», да?_

_Женщина кивнула, улыбаясь уголком губ._

_– И с каких пор у тебя есть кредиты? Мы же на мели! – проворчал Стив._

_– Лора. Моя сестра, помнишь? Её младший ребёнок заболел, ей нужны были деньги._

_Стив едва сдержался от проклятия._

_– Надо было сказать мне, мы бы что-нибудь придумали._

_Клинт покачал головой._

_– И нас бы обоих преследовали русские наёмники. – Он взглянул на женщину. – Наёмницы._

_– Наташа, – резко сказала женщина с таким же шокированным видом, как у Клинта._

_– Наташа, – повторил он. – Прекрасное имя._

_Она опустила глаза._

_Клинт повернулся к Стиву:  
– Знаешь, мы бы ни за что не попали в неприятности, если бы в нашей команде был кто-то крутой._

_– У нас есть Луис._

_Клинт недоверчиво на него покосился._

_– Луис скорее милый щеночек._

_Стив хотел начать спорить, но потом согласно кивнул._

_– Ага, щеночек._

_Клинт повернулся к Наташе._

_– Сколько они тебе платят?_

_Мужчина снова замахал пистолетом._

_– **Заткнитесь!** – велел он._

_– Пять процентов. – Наташа склонила голову на бок._

_Клинт хрипло рассмеялся, а потом прикрыл рот рукой._

_– Простите! Простите. Стив, тебе не кажется, что этого маловато?_

_– Похоже, я слишком много тебе плачу. – Пожал плечами Стив._

_– Сколько ты ему платишь? – спросила Наташа._

_– Двадцать процентов, – честно ответил Стив._

_– Плюс у меня есть собственная каюта, – прибавил Клинт. – И кормят. Луис довольно хорошо готовит._

_– Собственная комната?_

_– **Молчи!** – завизжал мужчина._

_Стив кивнул._

_– Конечно, но это же обычный минимум. У вас у каждого по своей комнате, верно? И ещё куча всяких бонусов._

_Она покачала головой._

_Стив оглянулся на «Кицунэ»._

_– На ней полно комнат и работы для славного стрелка._

_Клинт расправил руки и потянулся._

_– А я могу быть бонусом, – добавил он._

_Наташа фыркнула и перевела пистолет на стоявшего рядом мужчину._

_– **Я сваливаю** , – сказала она и нажала на спусковой крючок._

* * *

Баки увёл Ванду и Пьетро обратно к каютам, прихватив пакет рисовых крекеров и бутылки с водой. Он научил их пользоваться коммуникатором и оставил, наказав вызывать его или любого другого члена команды, если что-то понадобится.

Луис собрал всю запасную одежду и одеяла, которые были на корабле, и отвёл девочек в пустые пассажирские каюты рядом с машинным отсеком. Он хлопотал над ними, убеждаясь, что они согреты и накормлены, и только после этого оставил их обживаться на новом месте.

Стив созвал команду на камбуз и выдал каждому по чашке недо-кофе, когда они расселись за столом.

– Сколько их? – спросил Сэм взвинченным голосом.

– Двенадцать, – ответил Баки вместо Стива, беспокойно перебирая пачку потрёпанных игральных карт.

Двенадцать, и ни одной хотя бы возраста Ванды. Стив думал, что ему не скоро удастся забыть картину в контейнере, где им едва хватало места, чтобы стоять, не говоря уж о том, чтобы поднять руки.

– И что будем делать? – спросил Клинт. – Лучков ждёт нас с грузом через три часа.

– Они не груз, – вмешался Баки. Он перетасовал колоду, снял верхнюю карту и уставился на картинку. – Люди – это не груз.

Стив кивнул.

– Мы не можем везти их на **Дачу** , это точно.

– А если не привезём, Лучков придёт за нами, – сказала Наташа. Она свернулась в кресле, упираясь сапогами в кресло сидящего рядом Клинта. – Он захочет получить возмещение за потерянный товар.

– Они не товар! – огрызнулся Баки, снимая следующую карту.

Стив успокаивающе поднял руку.

– Мы не брали аванса. Он не получит груз, мы не получим деньги.

Наташа покачала головой.

– Вот только он так считать не будет, Стив, он сочтет это долгом, который должны вернуть.

Стив опёрся локтями на стол, поставив подбородок на ладони.

– Что ж, тогда с этим и разберёмся. А сейчас у нас на борту двенадцать детей, которых надо куда-то пристроить.

– А разве не четырнадцать? Двенадцать девушек и близнецы, – нахмурился Клинт.

– Близнецы остаются.

– Что? – Сэм вздрогнул .

– Мы вытащили их с заброшенного научно-исследовательского судна, где их оставили умирать, – напомнил Баки. – Не думаешь, что если их засекут где-нибудь в полном здравии, это привлечёт нежелательное внимание?

– Мы не знаем, что с ними произошло на том корабле, – вставил Сэм. – Безопасно ли для них быть здесь?

– Девушка знала, что было в контейнере, – добавил Клинт. – Это довольно странно.

– Её зовут Ванда, – тихо сказал Баки.

– Она разгромила лазарет, – вспыхнул Сэм. – И я не знаю как. Она ничего не трогала, но кушетки перевернулись и медсканер разлетелся на куски. А шкафчики все прямо на стенах перекосило.

В комнате стало тихо.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – Стив повернулся к Сэму.

– Я говорю, что она сделала это, не вставая. Она просто… сжала ладони и бум!

Стив обратился к Баки:  
– А ты что видел?

Тот скривил губы и повертел в пальцах карту.

– Я видел то же самое.

Сэм, дождавшийся подтверждения своим словам, откинулся назад.

– Так она кто? Телекинетик? – с сомнением уточнил Клинт.

– Психокинетик, – поправил его Сэм.

– Ну… – Клинт нахмурился. – Это всё ещё… похоже на выдумки из научной фантастики.

– Милый, ты живёшь на космическом корабле, – мягко пробормотала Наташа.

Стив откинулся в кресле.

– Неважно, кто она, близнецы всё равно остаются. – Он криво улыбнулся Баки. – Им некуда идти.

– Но что делаем с девушками? – Наташа барабанила пальцами по столу. – Святилище?

Клинт втянул воздух через зубы.

– Слишком далеко. У нас не хватит топлива долететь.

– Трискелион? – предложил Сэм.

Стив покачал головой:  
– Слишком близко к территории **Оборотней** , нельзя рисковать.

– **Оборотни** – это миф, – фыркнул Сэм.

– А вот и нет, – отозвался Клинт, мрачно поджимая губы.

Баки сел прямее. 

– Никуда, – тихо сказал он.

Стив обвёл взглядом сидящих за столом, глядя, как они обдумывали предложение и один за другим согласно поднимали руки.

– Тогда решено, – сказал он. – Никуда.

Баки снова снял карту с колоды и перевернул. По личному каналу он слышал, как хмыкнула Ванда.

– Семёрка треф. – Ещё одна карта. – Десятка червей. – И ещё одна. – Двойка бубен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Военный и торговец оружием, допрашивавший Наташу в «Мстителях».  
> [4] Лемурия, судя по всему, – отсылка к «Лемурианской звезде».


	4. Кораблекрушение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к главе by [Frau-Argh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com)

У них ушло три дня, чтобы долететь до Никуда, монастыря на одной из лун Лагоса. Поуговаривав кого можно и потянув за доступные ниточки, Стив сумел найти место для девочек. Обрабатывать землю – не самое лёгкое занятие, но здесь у них будет крыша над головой и еда на столе. Не так уж много, но достаточно, чтобы прожить.

Он не жалел о прощании, хотя знал, что Луис успел привязаться и заботился о девочках всю дорогу, напоследок пообещав оставаться на связи. Вернувшись на корабль, Стив окинул взглядом скорбные лица команды и велел Клинту прокладывать курс на Башмак.

* * *

– Думаешь, с ними всё будет нормально? – обеспокоенно спросил Луис, расставляя тарелки для ужина и подталкивая Стива подвинуться. Стив приподнял со стола планшет и продолжил листать страницы, хмуро просматривая список рабочих предложений. Луис поставил перед ним тарелку и пошёл дальше.

– С ними всё будет хорошо. – Баки размешивал тушёное мясо, приправляя его орегано. – Какая бы жизнь их ни ждала в монастыре, это точно будет в миллион раз лучше, чем то, что с ними бы случилось.

Луис задумчиво кивнул, ставя кувшин с водой на стол, и открыл пакетик с питательными веществами. Он высыпал содержимое в воду, взбалтывая кувшин.

– Дурацкая питательная водичка. Эта хрень никогда не растворяется как надо. Вечно оседает что-то на дне.

– Всё лучше, чем заболеть цингой, – заметил Баки. – Или бери-бери.

– Или той фигнёй, от которой становишься вампиром.

Баки фыркнул, оглянувшись на вошедших и усаживающися за стол Клинта и Наташу.

– Будем на Башмаке через час, – доложил Клинт, устроившись напротив Стива.

– Ага, хорошо, – ответил Стив, не отрываясь от планшета.

– Что за Башмак?

Все повернулись к появившимся в дверях Пьетро и Ванде: он осторожно обнимал её за плечи, словно защищая.

– Это базар, промежуточная станция, вращающаяся вокруг Килна. – Клинт потянулся к поставленными Луисом на стол булочками, но получил по ладони. – Эй! [5]

– Руки прочь от **хлеба**! Ты же не в сарае вырос.

– Килн – это одна из самых далёких лун, на ней находится исправительная колония. Башмак – это что-то вроде рынка: топливо, запасы, проворачивание теневых сделок. – Наташа с кислым лицом посмотрела на Баки. – А ещё шоу и аттракционы, чтобы вытянуть деньги у всяких придурков.

Баки ухмыльнулся и наставил на неё ложку:  
– Помнится мне, ты раскошелилась на восемь бит, только чтобы увидеть мёртвого инопланетянина.

– О, точно, он был омерзительным! И у них проводились гонки орлони, – просиял Клинт.

– И там есть пончики, – добавил Луис. Он жестом подозвал близнецов к столу и выдвинул два стула. – Не, вы реально влюбитесь в это место. И торговля там легальная, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Торговцам приходится подчиняться, потому что если их замечают за какой-то херней, то товар сразу выкидывают из шлюза на...

– Луис, – мягко прервал Баки, принося кастрюлю с едой и ставя её на сложенное полотенце в центре стола. Он положил живую руку Пьетро на голову. – С вами всё будет хорошо, понятно? Держитесь со мной или Луисом и не отходите далеко.

– У нас нет денег, – замялся Пьетро.

– Я могла бы их добыть, – отозвалась Ванда, но Баки резко покачал головой.

Последним подошёл Сэм, и Стив был безмерно благодарен, что тот сел рядом с близнецами. Пьетро приветственно кивнул, а Ванда, спрятав лицо за волосами, невнятно что-то пробубнила. Стив улыбнулся. Луис начал раскладывать еду, дав близнецам небольшие порции и велев есть медленно.

Баки взял булочку и разломал её.

– Нашёл что-нибудь? – мягко спросил он Стива.

Стив поблагодарил Луиса за еду и ответил:  
– Возможно, отправил несколько запросов, посмотрим, что предложат.

– Напомните-ка, что было в последний раз, когда Луис искал нам работу? – Клинт сунул в рот ложку с мясом.

– Пупсы, – улыбнулся Луис, усаживаясь. – Они были миленькими.

– Да-а, мы настоящие головорезы. – Наташа потыкала еду вилкой. – Непревзойдённые кукольные дельцы.

– Эй, это было выгодно, – Стив кивнул Луису. – Очень хорошо тогда заработали.

– Спасибо, Кэп! – Луис поднял стакан в знак благодарности.

* * *

Они быстро поужинали, и Клинт вернулся на мостик – следить за процедурой стыковки. Никто не посмел бы попросить Наташу прибраться, Стив был занят поиском работы, так что Сэм позвал близнецов помочь. Хотя помогал только Пьетро – Ванда стояла рядом и с интересом наблюдала, как он мыл посуду, а Сэм вытирал и убирал на место.

Продолжая листать объявления, краем глаза Стив следил за близнецами. Сэм, похоже, не таил зла на Ванду за погром в лазарете, да и Клинт с Наташей довольно быстро к ним привыкли.

Баки остался сидеть рядом с ним, приглядывая за близнецами и вертя стакан с недопитой питательной водой. Он устроил подошву одного кроссовка на ботинке Стива, легко надавливая. На планшете выскочило сообщение, Стив открыл его и нахмурился, начав читать.

– Удалось что-то получить? – Баки надавил ногой чуть сильнее.

– Ага, доставка на Мораг. – Стив пролистал сообщение до конца. – Ничего необычного, запчасти для машин. [6]

– Разве эта планета большей частью не под водой? – подал голос Сэм от раковины.

Баки нахмурился и выпрямился, убирая ногу со Стива.

– Что не так? – обеспокоенно спросил Стив, наблюдая, как Баки разливал на стол воду.  
Тот сформировал из воды кривую лужицу, потом подлил ещё немного подальше и поставил пустой стакан у руки Стива.

– Если это Башмак. – Он коснулся стакана. – А это Мораг, – он ткнул пальцем в медленно впитывавшееся в стол пятно. – То это… – Он обвёл ладонью кривую лужицу.

– Территория **Оборотней** , – вздохнул Стив.

Сэм вытер руки и подошёл к ним. Наташа посмотрела на них поверх книги, которую читала, и наклонилась через стол. Она запустила палец в лужицу и увеличила её.

– Их территория расширяется каждый год, – пояснила она.

Стив кивнул:  
– Значит, будем облетать.

Сэм нарисовал большой эллипс через весь стол, подходивший к лужице одной стороной.

– А это территория Щ.И.Т.а. Нас засекут их сканеры дальнего действия.

Стив тихо выругался.

– Нельзя рисковать, чтобы нас заметили. – Он указал на лужицу: – Что тут находится?

Наташа превратила лужицу в круг.

– Они переселяются с планеты под названием Сибирь вот тут, – она ткнула в центр круга.

– А здесь? – Стив указал на место за кругом.

– Заброшенные планеты, где терраформирование не удалось. Несколько кораблей Щ.И.Т.а патрулируют границу, но с минимумом персонала. Если какая-нибудь из лун и была пригодна, то её покинули сразу же при экспансии **Оборотней**. – пояснил Сэм.

– Тогда решено. – Стив откинулся на спинку. – Облетаем.

– Это займёт неделю или больше, – хмуро сказал Баки. – И мы окажемся в мёртвой зоне.

Стив пожал плечами:  
– Есть другие идеи?

Баки задумался на секунду и покачал головой.

Стив обвёл взглядом стол. 

– Значит, облетаем.

* * *

Башмак Джемайи был шумным колоритным местом, с кучей уличных ларьков и кафешек, теснившихся рядом со спиральной рампой, уходящей вверх вокруг ядра термоядерного реактора станции. Торговцы подпирали стену от Инженерной ямы (там Баки, скрывающего металлическую руку длинными рукавами и перчаткой, пришлось оттаскивать силой от торговцев ломом) до самых верхних площадок, где располагался парк аттракционов.

Они побродили вокруг ларьков: Наташа утащила Клинта смотреть витрину ножей, а Луис покупал пончики для себя и близнецов. Стив отстал от них, наблюдая, как Сэм и Клинт втихую сбежали на гонки орлони от отвлёкшейся Наташи. Он выбрал пару старых задубевших яблок у торговца и собирался расплачиваться, когда за его спиной появился Баки.

– Всё хорошо, Стив? – спросил он, понизив голос.

– Ага. – Он протянул ему одно из яблок. – Я в порядке.

Баки подстроился под его шаг, задевая Стива плечом и кусая яблоко с довольными звуками.

– Мы уже такое ели, – сказал он с полным ртом. – У Брюса были такие деревья.

Стив кивнул и тоже откусил кусочек.

– Те были лучше, – отозвался он. Яблоко было сухим, но сладким.

– Всё равно вкусно. – Баки откусил ещё.

– Ага, – пришлось согласиться Стиву. – Вкусно.

Подбежали Клинт и Сэм, Луис с близнецами шли прямо за ними.

– Мы выиграли! – закричал Клинт, махая пачкой мятых купюр.

Сэм закинул руку Ванде на плечо.

– Спасибо нашей госпоже удаче за это.

– Вот бы вы это видели! Она сказала поставить всё на одного маленького орлони. – Клинт вертелся, высматривая Наташу. – Эй, милая! Давай я куплю тебе что-нибудь сверкающее и опасное.

– Думал, мы точно продуем, – добавил Сэм.

Баки сердито глянул на Ванду и невнятно что-то проворчал.

– Их это порадовало, – пожала она плечами.

– Леди, половина нашего выигрыша официально ваша, – сказал ей Сэм. – Пошли потратим денежки.

Они втроём с Пьетро пошли вверх к парку, и Баки проводил их широкой улыбкой.

– Значит, они помирились.

– Да, приятно посмотреть, – согласился Стив. Он хлопнул Баки по плечу: – Они хорошие ребята. Жаль, что им пришлось пережить такой кошмар, но у нас они на своем месте.

Баки обнял его за талию.

– Мой Капитан, – ласково пробормотал он, только чтобы увидеть, как порозовеют уши Стива.

* * *

Почта находилась на одном из верхних уровней Башмака и была единственной на территории, не подчинявшейся Щ.И.Т.у. Стив и Баки пошли к ней, Луис с близнецами плелись следом. Ванда радостно топала уже сменившими пару хозяев ботинками, купленными Сэмом. На вопросительный взгляд Стива тот лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что она хотела обувь потяжелее.

Луис пробирался в начало очереди на почте, расталкивая людей и извиняясь, но не останавливаясь.

– Что происходит? – спросил Пьетро, глядя на улыбающегося во все зубы и громко болтающего Луиса, отталкивающего локтями ещё нескольких человек.

– Никакая сила во Вселенной не остановит Луиса, если ему пришла посылка, – ответил ему Стив с улыбкой.

Баки притопывал каблуками, пока они дожидались Луиса, и в конце концов тот выскочил из почты, таща за собой долговязого нервного мужчину.

– Эй, хочу вас познакомить с моим кузеном Куртом. – Луис ударил мужчину по плечу так сильно, что его начёсанные вверх волосы качнулись. – Курт, это Кэп и команда.

– Приятно познакомиться, – нерешительно отозвался тот. Он говорил с грубым русским акцентом, заставившим Наташу дёрнуться. Курт протянул пачку писем Стиву и отдал коробку Луису. – От **бабули**. Она волнуется, почему ты больше не пишешь.

Луис обхватил коробку одной рукой. а другой вытащил из кармана конверт. Он протянул его кузену, и Курт принял письмо с благоговением, словно это был священный артефакт.

– Убедись, что она его получит, хорошо? – Луис строго посмотрел на Курта. – Если потеряется, она нас обоих накажет.

Стив просматривал свою почту, а Баки с любопытством заглядывал через плечо.

– Мне пора возвращаться на работу, – сказал Курт, сжимая письмо. Луис обнял его на прощание и тут же бросился открывать коробку.

– Твой кузен проблематичный, – заметила Ванда.

Луис что-то вопросительно промычал, вытаскивая вязаное **чульо**. Оно было сделано из остатков красной и синей шерсти, с белыми звёздочками по краю и на каждом наушнике. Он встряхнул его и натянул на голову, с восхищённой улыбкой глядя на команду.

– Мило, правда? Как вы думаете? – Он встал в позу, заставившую Баки рассмеяться. – Как сидит? Чертовски хорошо, да?

Стив кивнул:  
– Чертовски хорошая шапка, Луис.

Луис поправил её и продолжил рыться в коробке.

– У них нет никаких генетических совпадений, они не могут быть родственниками, – сказала Ванда чуть громче.

Луис вытащил стопку бумаг.

– О-о-о, письмо. – Он прочистил горло. – «Мой дорогой мальчик». – Он обвёл взглядом команду. – Это я, просто чтобы вы знали. – Он вернулся к письму и начал медленно читать, иногда спотыкаясь: – «Мой дорогой мальчик, надеюсь, ты всё ещё жив и не попадаешь в неприятности. Спасибо за посланные кредиты. Они мне очень помогли, когда некоторые мальчики заболели малярией. Никто из них не оказался в могиле, и за это я хочу поблагодарить тебя небольшим подарочком». – Луис указал на шапку и улыбнулся. – Что там ещё? «И я положила немного семян для твоего друга, Баки. Передай ему, что перчик зарядит его пистолет…» Ох, а дальше вам знать не надо. – Луис вспыхнул, пошарил в коробке, вытаскивая ещё несколько конвертов, и протянул Баки – тот их с любопытством потряс. – «Держись подальше от проблем, молодой человек. С любовью, твоя **бабуля** ».

Луис поднял глаза от письма – его лицо светилось гордостью.

* * *

Ванда проскользнула к Баки сбоку, тихо, несмотря на тяжёлые ботинки.

– Они не кузены, – напряженно прошептала она.

Баки положил ей руку на плечо.

– Они одновременно и кузены и нет. Луис потерял родителей, когда обрушилась шахта, в которой они работали. Он вырос в приюте. – Баки оглянулся на Луиса, игравшего с кисточками на новой шапке. – Они не связаны по крови, но это не значит, что они не семья.

– Пьетро моя семья. – Ванда продолжала хмуриться.

– Ага, именно так.

Она осмотрела остальную команду: Наташа пыталась стащить с Луиса шапку, Сэм и Клинт читали свои письма. Её взгляд на секунду задержался на Стиве. Тот снова почувствовал, словно что-то давит на глаза, но ощущение исчезло, когда Ванда повернулась обратно к Баки.

– Они твоя семья. – Это был не вопрос, но Баки согласно кивнул.

– А ты моя семья? – Она внимательно посмотрела на него.

– Если тебе этого хочется, – улыбнулся он.

– Можно, я об этом подумаю? – Ванда сжала губы.

– Ага. – Баки обнял её и улыбнулся Стиву. У того сладко сдавило грудь.

* * *

Чтобы заставить команду вернуться на корабль, Стиву пришлось упрашивать и шутя угрожать.

– Давайте двигайтесь, лентяи, нас ждёт работа. – Стив мягко подтолкнул Клинта. – Клинт, возьми багги и встреть нас в погрузочном доке. Сэм, ты с близнецами возвращайтесь на корабль, пока мы будем разбираться с вещами. – Он остановился, глядя, как они уходят прочь, зная слишком хорошо, как воспримется следующая фраза: – Ты тоже, Баки.

Наташа с Луисом взволнованно переглянулись и молча исчезли.

– Стив, мне ещё надо найти трансформаторы, – раздражённо сказал Баки.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

– И чем же ты собираешься за них расплачиваться, весёлым танцем?

В ответ Баки упёр руки в бока.

– Задней компрессионной катушке нужен новый катализатор. У бортового генератора заржавели клеммы, и я не могу вытаскивать и чистить их перед каждым полётом, как я это делаю с фильтрами.

Стив помассировал большим пальцем переносицу.

– На какие деньги, Бак? Сейчас едва хватает на топливо. Не знаю, как ещё это объяснить, но мы на мели. Ты знаешь, что дела сейчас идут не очень хорошо. – Он опустил руку, перестав пытаться скрыть усталость. – Ты думаешь, я так мало вам плачу, потому что меня это забавляет? Что я получаю удовольствие от заменителей кофе и еды? Думаешь, меня устраивает едва сводить концы с концами?

Губы Баки дёрнулись, и он резко придвинулся, обхватывая Стива за талию.

– Прости, Стиви, – пробормотал он, давая тому обнять себя за плечи и расслабиться на секунду. – Мы справимся, всегда справляемся.

Стив уткнулся носом в воротник рубашки Баки и вдыхал его запах, смешанный с запахами машинного масла, тёплого хлопка и недо-кофе. Баки отодвинулся слишком скоро, утешающе похлопав Стива по руке.

– Я возвращаюсь на корабль, – покорно сказал он.

Стив смотрел, как Баки уходит, спрятав руки в карманы. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, дать обещание, которое скорее всего нарушит. Но он лишь сжал зубы и отправился искать Луиса и Наташу.

* * *

Товар забрали без лишней суеты: огромный грузовой контейнер и путевой лист длиной с ногу Стива. Торговец – широкогрудый мужчина в изношенной шляпе-котелке и с невообразимо огромными усами – рассказал Стиву о глубоководном бурении больше, чем тот когда-либо хотел узнать.

И торговец настоял на том, чтобы открыть потёртые стальные двери и убедиться, что всё, до последнего насоса и силиконовой трубки, на месте. Только после этого он запечатал контейнер и отпустил товар. Луис и Клинт забрали груз на корабль, пока Стив заканчивал дела, подтверждая детали доставки и плату, которая полагалась им на Мораге.

Он сложил путевой лист и спрятал его во внутреннем кармане коричневой кожаной куртки. Работа казалась совсем простой и беспроблемной.

* * *

Стив просматривал предложения по работе, сидя за обеденным столом, – на этот раз на Мораге, до которого оставалось три дня пути. Ванда и Пьетро оторвались от игры в джин рамми, когда Луис сердито на них посмотрел, и неохотно бросили карты на стол. Ванда собрала их в аккуратную стопку, пока Пьетро доставал тарелки и ложки.

Наташа и Клинт влетели в комнату смеясь и толкаясь, за ними шёл Сэм. Луис поставил кастрюлю на стол и связался с Баки.

– Привет, бро. Тащи свою задницу сюда, пока мы не съели все **тефтельки**. И я не шучу, **парень**. Я сам съем твою порцию из принципа, если придётся.

В коммуникаторе фыркнули:  
– Ладно, ладно. Не будем подвергать твою жизнь опасности.

Луис изобразил ужас.

– Он недооценивает мои кулинарные таланты.

Через минуту Баки появился в дверях. Его волосы выбились из пучка, забранного на затылке, и на щеке была полоска смазки. Он вытянул кресло рядом со Стивом, но Луис хлопнул его полотенцем, заставляя вымыть руки. Ванда хихикнула, и Баки показал ей язык.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Стив, когда Баки наконец устроился.

Он рассеянно дёрнул металлическим плечом.

– Запустил диагностику. Скорее всего, ничего особенного.

– Стоит беспокоиться? – Стив взял протянутую Луисом тарелку с тефтелями.

Баки тоже взял свою порцию и поболтал ложкой в бульоне.

– «Кицунэ» обычно даёт мне знать, если что-то не так. – Он разломал тефтельку ложкой. – Если мы все умрём страшной смертью, можешь не стесняясь вычесть это из моей зарплаты.

* * *

Ужин был шумным и весёлым, Клинт и Луис рассказывали близнецам всякие неловкие истории, которые остальные слышали сотни раз. Сэм взялся за мытьё посуды, пока Клинт раздавал карты для партии в покер.

Стив смотрел на них с улыбкой. Теоретически, бытовые обязанности на корабле распределялись равномерно. Но на самом деле у них была сложная бартерная система, включавшая гравированные диски, на которые команда и играла. Диски не означали работу, а, наоборот, освобождали от неё. Сначала они пользовались клочками бумаги с надписями типа «стирка», «мытьё посуды» и «приборка», но у Наташи подозрительным образом оказывались нужные бумажки каждый раз, когда ей предстояло работать.

Через несколько недель после того, как Баки попал на борт, он проскользнул на камбуз и положил на стол стопку аккуратных дисков. Луис первым потянулся к ним и начал зачитывать надписи. Он же раздал их команде поровну, включая Баки, и предложил сыграть. Баки в первой же партии проиграл все диски с готовкой и мытьём посуды и улыбался – тогда это случалось редко, – пока Клинт с ликованием собирал свой выигрыш.

Игравший в паре с Вандой Баки с гордой улыбкой смотрел, как она разводила Клинта, вытягивая у него всё до последнего диска, когда остальная команда уже давно сдалась. Луис подвёл итог, и Ванда забрала выигрыш, разделяя его на три ровные стопки. Одну она оставила себе, вторую отдала Пьетро, а третью – Баки, расплачиваясь за его вложения в первую ставку, благодаря которой она смогла поучаствовать.

– Ещё партия, – объявил Клинт, собирая карты. – Я отыграюсь, слышишь?

Пьетро насмешливо фыркнул, пока Клинт тасовал и раздавал карты. Ванда внезапно застыла.

– Ты в порядке, малышка? – спросил Луис, протягивая руку.

– Огонь, – пробормотала Ванда.

Баки вскочил на ноги.

– Закройте двери! – крикнул он, подбегая к задней двери, захлопнул её и повернул маховик в центре, чтобы запечатать вход.

Стив без вопросов повернулся закрыть дверь рядом с собой, но Пьетро успел раньше – дверь уже была надёжно заперта. А Стив даже не заметил, как парень двигался.

– Ванда? – обеспокоенно позвал Баки.

Раздался грохот и корабль тряхнуло. Их сбило с ног, кресла тоже перевернуло. Стив ударился о пол и смотрел, как покерные фишки соскальзывают со стола и рассыпаются рядом, поблёскивая на свету.

Баки, вцепившийся в дверь, устоял и дотянулся до ближайшей панели управления. Стив поднялся и проверил команду. Ванда и Пьетро волшебным образом оказались вдвоём, свернувшись под столом. Луис и Наташа помогли друг другу встать. Сэм с Клинтом всё ещё лежали на полу, но были невредимы.

– Баки, что происходит? – спросил Стив.

– Пожар внизу. – Он потянул маховик. – Загорелась левая сторона грузового отсека.

– Ладно. – Стив взял себя в руки. – Заблокируйте все проходы в грузовой отсек. – Он открыл ближайшую боковую дверь и побежал в рубку.

– Пьетро, – позвал Баки. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты закрыл две дальних двери, переднюю и заднюю. Тебе придётся оббежать вокруг, понимаешь?

Пьетро выбрался из-под стола, кивнул Баки и исчез.

– Что за… – воскликнул Луис, но Баки уже убежал в машинное отделение.

– Трюм закрыт, – доложил Пьетро.

– Нам надо запереть переднюю и заднюю двери, – объявил Стив, добравшийся до мостика.

– Ага, обе заперты, – раздражённо ответил Пьетро.

Стив согнулся над панелью управления.

– Баки, я открываю двери грузового…

– Самый быстрый способ потушить пожар, ага. Выпустить воздух через шлюз. Я в машинном отделении, можешь начинать.

– Погоди, а где Пьетро?

– Я на камбузе, – отозвался тот.

У Стива не было времени думать, как такое возможно. Он отключил настройки безопасности и открыл шлюз, проверив камеру в грузовом отсеке и следя через неё, как пламя вытягивается в вакуум космоса. Закреплённые контейнер и багги дёргались, но держались на своих местах. Он ударил по панели, закрывая шлюз, и пошёл к остальным.

* * *

– Никто не пострадал? – поинтересовался Стив, когда Наташа открыла ему дверь.

– Я ударился головой, – слабо отозвался Луис.

Сэм сидел рядом с ним, прижимая тряпку к ране над глазом.

– Думаю, жить будет, – с сожалением сказал он Стиву.

Остальных хоть и тряхнуло, но они были невредимы. Наташа медленно поднимала кресла и расставляла их вокруг стола, стараясь не приближаться к близнецам, снова сидевшим в обнимку под столом. Клинт молча собирал осколки и помявшиеся кружки.

– Что за чертовщина произошла? – спросил Сэм.

Стив покачал головой и связался с Баки.

– Что происходит?

– Застряли намертво, – пробормотала Ванда.

Послышался шум, и Баки ответил:  
– Мы не летим. Двигатель мёртв.

Стив тихо выругался и сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем ответил, стараясь не встречаться глазами с командой.

– Ладно, мне надо, чтобы ты разобрался, в чём проблема, и заставил корабль двигаться.

Баки тяжело вздохнул:  
– Я постараюсь.

Стив повернулся к Клинту.

– Без двигателя полетит основная система жизнеобеспечения, проверь, что запасная работает. – Клинт быстро кивнул и убежал в рубку. – Нат, а ты посмотри, в порядке ли запасные генераторы. – Стив жестом велел ей идти за Клинтом и упёрся кулаками в стол, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Голос Клинта эхом разнёсся в тишине, сообщая, что генераторы пережили пожар, как и запасная система жизнеобеспечения. Сэм гортанно выдохнул от облегчения.

– Хорошо, я пойду проверю Баки. – Стив взглянул на Сэма. – Ты тут за всем присмотришь?

Сэм мрачно кивнул, и он направился к лестнице.

* * *

Стив нашёл Баки сидящим на полу, запчасти и провода снова были разбросаны вокруг. Он медленно вертел в руках погнутый кусок металла.

– Баки?

Тот посмотрел вверх, сжав губы, и показал кусок:  
– Вот отсюда началось. Компрессионная катушка взорвалась, прихватив с собой катализатор.

– Что это значит?

Баки свернулся, обнимая повреждённую деталь.

– Значит, что двигатель мёртв.

– Сможешь починить? – Стив изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос не звучал расстроенно.

Баки покачал головой:  
– Он сломан. Надо покупать новый.

– Ну, нового нет. – Стив помолчал. – Грузовой контейнер внизу, есть шансы что там…

– Там оборудование для буровых машин. Если бы нам была нужна гидравлика или рейки с шестерёнками, тогда я бы попросил взломать контейнер. Но там нет ничего, что мы могли бы использовать.

Стив устроился рядом с Баки и забрал у него сломанную деталь.

– Что это?

Баки поднялся и потянул Стива к ядру, занимавшему большую часть комнаты. Одна из боковых панелей была снята.

– Катализатор находится здесь. – Он указал на обугленное место внутри ядра. – Крепится сюда и сюда.

– И без него двигатель не заведётся. – Стив приложил погнутый металл.

– Остальное я бы смог починить, чтобы дотянуть до Морага, но это… – Баки покачал головой.

Стив вернул деталь Баки.

– Ладно. Мы всё ещё можем дышать и у нас есть энергия…

– Стив. – В голосе Баки появились нотки, которых не бывало раньше. – Левый двигатель вырубился, и это вызвало блокировку. – Он тяжело посмотрел на него. – Правый двигатель бы всё равно поработал ещё секунду перед отключением.

Стив не сразу понял сказанное.

– Мы не можем управлять кораблём.

Баки кивнул:  
– Она вращается. Медленно, недостаточно, чтобы помешать гравитационным глушителям…

– Куда же нас занесло… – Стив побледнел, с секунду думая, что его вытошнит, и открыл коммуникатор. – Клинт, – резко позвал он. – Иди на мостик, скажи мне точно, где мы находимся.

Баки прислонился к ядру реактора, прижимая холодную металлическую ладонь ко лбу, пока они ждали ответа.

– О боже… – вскрикнул Клинт. – Боже-боже-боже…

* * *

Стив расчистил место на столе, чтобы Клинт мог работать. Он вытащил огрызок карандаша и начал рисовать на дереве. Баки даже не спорил из-за порчи своего стола, пока Клинт наспех царапал огромный эллипс и писал «Щ.И.Т.» в центре, а рядом – маленький круг с пометкой **«Оборотни»**. Он отметил и Килн с Башмаком на орбите с одной стороны от территории **Оборотней** , и Мораг со спутниками с другой.

Клинт оглядел команду перед собой.

– Так вот, мы покинули Башмак четыре дня назад и должны были долететь досюда. – Он нарисовал крестик недалеко от внешней границы круга **Оборотней**. – Но корабль сбился с курса, и теперь мы неконтролируемо вращаемся.

– И куда мы направляемся? – с опаской спросил Сэм.

Клинт провёл кривую линию на территорию **Оборотней**. Наташа охнула, а Луис щедро выругался.

– Я не понимаю, кто такие **Оборотни**? – спросил Пьетро, притягивая Ванду ближе к себе.

– Дикари, – осторожно ответил Стив.

– Ага, люди, которые отправились на край космоса, посмотрели на безбрежную пустоту и полностью... – Луис покрутил пальцем у виска, – слетели с катушек. Типа, бессознательное против человечного, инстинкт разрушения против всего мира, всякая такая чушь. В смысле, я видел край космоса, и это всего лишь большая потрёпанная полоска ничего. Не стоит таких заморочек.

– Сколько у нас времени? – прервал Стив Луиса.

– Несколько часов. – Клинт сделал ещё две пометки на столе, крестики расположились с другой стороны круга, на равном расстоянии от него. В комнате повисло молчание.

– А что насчёт двигателя? – в конце концов спросила Наташа.

Баки покачал головой и ничего не сказал.

– Ну должно же быть хоть что-то! – резко сказал Сэм, сжимая кулаки.

Стив указал на две последние метки:  
– Это аванпосты Щ.И.Т.а. Ими управляют небольшие команды, но мы находимся в зоне их слышимости. Можем отправить сигнал бедствия.

Комната взорвалась шумом спорящих голосов. Стив сжал зубы, пока все кричали друг на друга, лишь Баки молча сидел за дальним концом стола и, прищурившись, смотрел на него.

– Хватит, – прикрикнул Стив. – Если есть идеи получше, я весь во внимании.

С минуту все молчали. Потом заговорила Наташа.

– Кэп, для некоторых из нас попасть в руки Щ.И.Т.а – подписать себе смертный приговор.

Сэм сглотнул и кивнул:  
– Если выбирать между Щ.И.Т.ом и **Оборотнями** , то я предпочёл бы выйти из шлюза без скафандра, понимаете, о чём я?

Стив кивнул в ответ:  
– Этого я ни у кого из вас не прошу.

Ванда отодвинулась от брата и шагнула к нему, ужас осознания отразился на её лице.

– Ты нас выгоняешь!

Стив следил, как напряглись плечи Баки.

– Да. – Он вздрогнул, когда Баки громко хлопнул дверью, уходя из камбуза. Но у него не было времени разбираться с каждым недовольным. – У нас два шаттла, – пояснил он.

– Ага, но они предназначены только для коротких дистанций, – перебил его Клинт. – Их топлива не хватит и на половину пути до Морага.

– Я вас об этом и не прошу, – возразил Стив. – Вы разделитесь на две группы и отправитесь в противоположных направлениях, так будет меньше шансов, что вас заметят. Будете держаться на таком расстоянии, чтобы с вами можно было связаться, но нельзя было увидеть. Шаттлы достаточно малы, они смогут обойти сканеры судов Щ.И.Т.а.

– Но ты останешься на корабле? Стив, что за ерунда? – сердито спросил Сэм, но тот проигнорировал его.

– На меня нет ордеров на арест. – Стив махнул рукой. – Допросят, но им не за что меня задерживать. Я просто бывший капитан, который теперь доставляет груз на Мораг. – Он погрустнел. – У меня есть путевой лист и ожидающий покупатель.

– Нельзя доверять Щ.И.Т.у! – возразил Луис. – Они на тебя что-нибудь повесят.

Стив покачал головой.

– На этот риск я готов пойти. Сэм, Клинт, Наташа, вы берёте первый шаттл, надо его подготовить. Прямо сейчас. – Он повернулся к Клинту: – Мне нужно, чтобы ты отправил маяк к аванпостам. Чёрт, и сделай сигнал бедствия, доступный для всех, вдруг рядом окажутся какие-нибудь торговцы.

Клинт даже не старался скрыть сомнения, но ушёл на мостик без единого слова.

– Луис, ты с близнецами и Баки во втором шаттле.

– Он спокойно не уйдёт, Кэп, – заметил Луис.

– Ну, здесь ему оставаться нельзя, – вздохнул Стив. – Приготовь шаттл, Луис, а о Баки я позабочусь.

– Я просто хочу сказать, Кэп…

– Хватит, – крикнул Стив и тут же замолчал. Он тяжело дышал. – У тебя есть задание.

Луис отступил, в этот раз промолчав, и Стив почувствовал горечь вины, отправляясь в машинное отделение.

* * *

Он нашёл Баки привинчивающим панели обратно на ядро реактора. Тот не обернулся на вошедшего Стива.

– Ты во втором шаттле с близнецами и Луисом. Летите аккуратно, не перегружайте его и всё должно быть хорошо.

Баки фыркнул, переходя к следующей открытой панели, и начал ставить на место детали.

– Если у тебя есть неприятные комментарии насчёт моего характера, то сейчас твой последний шанс высказать их, – тихо добавил Стив.

«Я не хочу так расставаться», – подумал он, глядя на Баки, закрепляющего последнюю деталь внутри и прикручивающего панель.

– Говорят, на Земле-которая-была капитаны всегда оставались на корабле до конца. Меньшего я от тебя и не ждал, – сказал Баки под грохот прилаживаемого металла.

Стив закусил щёку.

– Злишься на меня?

Баки не ответил, вместо этого показав на последнюю оставшуюся панель, на которой недавно объяснял Стиву про запчасти.

– Катализатор, помнишь? Крепится вот здесь? – Он показал на рисунок маркером над щелью в механизме – грубую схему катализатора и инструкцию по его установке. – Нарисовал максимально просто, чтобы даже тупой придурок вроде тебя справился. Подсоединяешь в двух местах и закрываешь панель. – Он сделал шаг назад и показал на большой рычаг на стене, тоже исписанной маркером. – Поднимешь его – двигатель заведётся. – Баки наконец-то повернулся к Стиву лицом и выглядел расстроенным, но полным решимости. – А после ты сразу отправляешься на мостик и зовёшь нас обратно, понятно?

Стив кивнул. Слова застряли в горле – куча ужасных, отчаянных и бесполезных слов. Баки открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, видимо, тоже передумал. Он отстегнул от стены висевший на ремнях рюкзак и обошёл комнату, подбирая и забрасывая в него вещи.

– Бери только самое необходимое, – всё-таки не удержался от бесполезного замечания Стив.

Баки пристально посмотрел на него, и Стив отошёл к стене, чувствуя себя странным образом наказанным. Молчание прервал Клинт.

– Кэп, мы готовы. Ты идёшь на мостик? – спросил он по коммуникатору.

Стив в последний раз посмотрел на Баки. Он не знал, что сказать, как объяснить то, что хотелось, поэтому отвернулся и тихо ушёл.

* * *

Клинт сидел на месте пилота и смотрел на медленно вращающиеся за бортом звёзды.

– Всё сделано? – оживлённо спросил Стив.

Клинт пригладил кусок обшивки, наскоро приделанной на панель управления. В её центре располагалась огромная красная кнопка.

– Сигнал бедствия отправлен. Навигационный спутник перенаправил на передатчик.

– Чтобы усилить сигнал? – нахмурился Стив.

Клинт усмехнулся.

– Ага, и чтобы сбить с пути любые навигационные системы, которые окажутся в зоне действия. Довольно неприятный трюк, им придётся искать источник сигнала и отключать его.

Стив кивнул, впечатлённый.

– Значит, они не смогут его проигнорировать. Я знал, что не зря тебя нанимал.

– Ага, не только за приятную внешность. – Клинт снова усмехнулся и похлопал по прикреплённому к панели устройству: – Это для связи с шаттлами. Нажимаешь кнопку, и мы возвращаемся.

Стив не успел ничего ответить – на мостике появился Луис, держа перед собой большую штурмовую винтовку.

– Как-то мой кузен Франциско нашёл работёнку в банке, лёгкие деньги, зайти и выйти. Только оказалось, там усилили охрану, потому что некоторые люди не могут удержать язык за зубами, понимаешь?

– Луис, что… – слабо промямлил Стив.

– Я был один против семерых. Семерых. У лучшего из них была вот эта детка. МР5 с подствольным гранатомётом, смертельно опасной точностью на ближней дистанции и минимальной отдачей, хотя я видел, как ты держишь оружие, так что лучше ограничивайся короткими очередями. – Луис ласково посмотрел на винтовку. – Это моя самая любимая пушка. – Он передал её Стиву. – Её зовут Верóника.

Стив не стал брать, и Луис встряхнул винтовку.

– Давай. Она самое лучшее оружие, созданное людьми, она – произведение искусства. – Он поколебался. – Она о тебе позаботится.

Стив вздохнул и принял винтовку.

– Ты отдаёшь мне её на время, понял? – Луис кивнул, но убеждённым не выглядел. – Ладно, не будем тратить время. Все по шаттлам.

* * *

Клинт с Луисом ушли, и Стив устроился в кресле у панели. Он услышал шаги позади – в дверях появилась Наташа. Она положила на панель пистолет.

– Не хочешь спуститься вниз и сказать речь на прощание?

Стив покачал головой. Ситуация и так была тяжёлой.

– Двенадцать пуль, – заботливо сказала она. – Тебе придётся считать.

Он кивком показал, что понял.

– Время уходит. Вам пора выдвигаться.

Наташа тоже кивнула и склонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.

– Так точно, капитан, – пробормотала она на прощание.

Стив сидел на погрузившемся в тишину мостике и смотрел, как шаттлы отцепляются от корабля и улетают прочь. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и тяжело вздохнул.

* * *

– «Кицунэ»… корабль Щ.И.Т.а «Кроссбоунс»… сигнал бедствия… как слышно? – Трещащий и шипящий голос в коммуникаторе был сильно искажён, но его было достаточно, чтобы Стив перестал дремать. Он потянулся к панели.

– Да, это «Кицунэ». Говорит капитан Стив Роджерс. Вы получили наш сигнал бедствия?

Голос фыркнул, вызвав ещё больше треска:  
– Такой пропустишь. Каково ваше положение?

– Катализатор взорвался, заблокировал двигатель и отправил меня… туда, куда я совсем не хочу оправляться.

– Ага, я заметил. Не могу пригласить вас на борт своего судна, капитан. Ничего личного. Просто я вас не знаю.

Стив выругался про себя.

– Никаких обид. Я не прошу меня подвезти, всего лишь помочь вернуться на курс.

– Точно. – Голос мужчины не звучал убеждённо. – Ваши технические неполадки. У нас есть кое-какие запчасти на борту, но откуда мне знать, что вы не хотите меня надуть? Может, меня и мою команду ждёт засада?

– Вы же уже просканировали корабль и видите, что я единственная живая душа на борту. – Стив изо всех сил старался говорить спокойно. – И отлетаю на территорию **Оборотней** со сдохшим двигателем.

Мужчина так долго молчал, что Стив впился пальцами в ручку кресла.

– Это правда. Хорошо, капитан. Хочу увидеть вашу лицензию и регистрацию сразу, как мы поднимемся на борт.

Стив медленно выдохнул.

– А я хочу увидеть запасные детали для двигателя до того, как пущу вас на борт.

– Тогда, уверен, нам удастся договориться.

– Рад слышать, капитан…

Мужчина насмешливо фыркнул.

– Коммандер Рамлоу. Брок Рамлоу.

* * *

Стив ждал в грузовом отсеке, пока «Кроссбоунс» выходил на синхронную орбиту, чтобы пристыковаться к шлюзу.

По небольшому окошку в дверях отсека постучали, и Стив сумел разглядеть сурово выглядящего мужчину с запчастью в руках. Тот снова постучал по закалённому стеклу и с явным интересом посмотрел в ответ. Стив подошёл к панели и открыл дверь, раздалось шипение, и Рамлоу зашёл на корабль в сопровождении двух мужчин. Он передал деталь мужчине справа.

Стив выступил вперёд и протянул документы.

– Уверен, вы убедитесь, что всё в порядке.

Рамлоу принял бумаги с самодовольной улыбкой, развернул и начал читать.

– Что ж, тут всё верно. – Он вернул их.

Стив начал складывать документы обратно, не глядя на Рамлоу.

– Если с этим всё улажено, – он поднял глаза и увидел наставленный в лицо пистолет. – Мне не нужны неприятности… – быстро сказал он. Чёрт. – Берите, что хотите.

Рамлоу жестоко ухмыльнулся.

– О, я это и собираюсь сделать, – сказал он и нажал на спусковой крючок.

* * *

_– Видишь ли, Кэп. Я доверяю тебе, ты же знаешь? В самом деле доверяю, ты воплощение порядочности. Если тебя вскрыть, ты будешь кровоточить справедливостью и свободой. Ну и кровью. И возможно ещё…_

_– Луис, – вздохнул Стив._

_– Ты за это заплатил? – У Луиса хватило вежливости изобразить раскаяние сразу после вопроса. – В смысле, прямо деньги? Не выиграл это в покер или типа того? Потому что если ты играешь в карты, то мы братаны! Я обожаю это дело._

_– Купил и заплатил, – ответил Стив с улыбкой._

_Луис покачал головой и махнул рукой на корпус: первое оксидное покрытие красного цвета облупилось и было подкрашено серебристым, медным и совершенно не подходящим синим._

_– Выглядит как **бабулино** одеяло._

_– Не важно, как она выглядит._

_– Оно хотя бы летает?_

_Стив пожал плечами._

_– Надо немного подремонтировать. – Он зашёл на рампу перед грузовым отсеком. – Просто… подумай об этом. Найдём механика и хорошего пилота… Соберём небольшую команду из людей, которым нужна дистанция между ними и… новыми мировыми порядками. Будем брать работу, которая подвернётся. – Он положил руку на плечо Луиса и крепко сжал. – Насколько бы далеко не забрался Щ.И.Т., мы заберёмся ещё дальше и никогда не будем жить по их правилам._

_Луис кивнул._

_– Но я всё ещё должен буду подчиняться твоим приказам, верно?_

_Стив фыркнул, и Луис обнял его за талию._

_– Давай, полетели!_

* * *

Стив раскашлялся, забрызгав кровью пол грузового отсека.

Рамлоу повернулся к мужчине справа.  
– Поставь катализатор на место, пока к нам не присоединились нежелательные гости. – Мужчина прохрипел что-то в знак согласия и ушёл. Рамлоу повернулся ко второму помощнику: – Обыщи корабль. Если найдёшь кого-нибудь ещё – пристрели.

Мужчина кивнул.

– Позвонить Роллинзу? Он хорошо заплатит за «Огнелиса».

Рамлоу задумчиво похмыкал по пути до лестницы.

– Давай сначала выберемся отсюда, а потом будем искать покупателя.

Стив дождался, пока они уйдут, потом с усилием поднялся на четвереньки. Пот заливал глаза: он моргнул и тихо застонал, подползая к багги и оставляя за собой кровавую полосу. Остановившись, чтобы тяжело, рвано вздохнуть, он потянулся вверх, за массивное заднее колесо, где спрятал Веронику. От движения больно стало везде, сильно и ослепляющее, и Стив на секунду потерялся в пространстве, когда мир вокруг вспыхнул белым. Он по-собачьи потряс головой и использовал раму над колесом как опору, чтобы встать на ноги.

Послышалось тихое бренчание, и решётка под ногами дрогнула – двигатель заработал. Он проверил магазин и перехватил винтовку поудобнее.

* * *

Стив отключился на какое-то время, но встряхнулся, услышав приближающиеся голоса. Рамлоу в сопровождении помощников вернулся.

– Иди на мостик, отключи сигнал бедствия, – приказал Рамлоу одному из них. – А потом следуй за нами на базу.

– Рамлоу! – позвал Стив.

Тот дёрнул головой и усмехнулся, заметив его, прислонившегося к машине.

– Да ты полон сюрпризов, – насмешливо сказал он.

– Убирайтесь с моего корабля, – решительно велел Стив.

– Или что? – Рамлоу засмеялся. – Застрелишь меня?

– Ага. – Стив поднял винтовку повыше. – Вышвырну вас троих в шлюз и вернусь к своим делам. И, может, через несколько недель кто-нибудь натолкнётся на пустой корабль на границе территории **Оборотней**. – Стив сглотнул и сморгнул пот с ресниц, но винтовку держал уверенно. – Сомневаюсь, что им захочется разбираться.

Рамлоу фыркнул, и на секунду Стив решил, что тот сейчас что-нибудь выкинет.

– Нельзя винить меня за попытку, – сказал он, пожав плечами.

– А я буду, – прошипел Стив. – Теперь убирайтесь с моего корабля.

Рамлоу отсалютовал и пошёл с помощниками к шлюзу. Стив поплёлся за ними, осторожно делая шаг за шагом и изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознание, добрался до панели управления и запечатал дверь. Он придвинулся к окошку и смотрел, как захлопывается шлюз на «Кроссбоунсе».

Только когда корабль отлетел, он опустил Веронику. Она выскользнула из пальцев и с грохотом упала. Стив смог сделать единственный неуверенный шаг в сторону мостика, но ноги подвели его и он рухнул на пол.

* * *

В темноте сверкали вспышки. Яркие огни. Взволнованные голоса. Что-то холодное и металлическое обернулось вокруг запястья. Всё исчезало и появлялось, и каждый раз он думал, что это конец.

Чувства возвращались медленно, наплывами, словно обломки качало волной. Он пытался их ухватить, но они ускользали.

* * *

Стив моргнул: глаза были сухими и слишком чувствительными к льющемуся сверху резкому свету лазарета. Он чувствовал вес руки на бедре и согревшиеся металлические пальцы на колене. Он скосил глаза вниз, привыкая к свету, и увидел свернувшуюся на кушетке фигуру: тёмные волосы в беспорядке лежали на повязках на его животе.

– Баки? – едва слышно прохрипел он.

Но Баки услышал, поднял голову и откинул волосы с лица, продолжая другой рукой сжимать ногу Стива.

– Сэм отказался переливать тебе мою кровь, – тихо сказал он.

Стив перевёл взгляд на капельницу, закреплённую на спинке кушетки, на трубку, уходящую к тыльной стороне ладони.

– Ну, Сэм не знает, что в твоей крови. Так что этому не бывать, – сказал тот от двери. Он выглядел усталым, но в хорошем настроении. – А ещё Сэм велел тебе прекратить валяться на Капитане. Ему надо восстанавливаться.

Баки сел прямо, складывая руки на коленях, и Стив тут же заскучал по прикосновению. Кожа там, где прикасался Баки, будто стала мёрзнуть и исчезать. Он протянул руку, тихо позвал – Баки сразу схватил его ладонь двумя своими, – и Стив снова ощутил себя единым целым.

– Вы вернулись, – прохрипел он.

Баки улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами.

– После того, как Ванда выиграла у меня в карты всё, что можно, нам нечем было заняться.

– А мне рассказывали не так. – Сэм усмехнулся. – По словам Луиса, ты начал ставить ультиматумы уже через пять минут после отлёта.

– Ну, Луису стоит иногда молчать, – проворчал Баки.

– Ага, мечтай, – Стив с трудом моргнул, глаза слипались.

– Заметил, что команда Щ.И.Т.а пристыковалась. – Баки сжал пальцы Стива. – Мы висели с другой стороны «Кицунэ», но они не облетали корабль.

Стив больше не мог держать глаза открытыми.

– Спасибо, Баки. Сколько нам лететь до Морага?

– Летим уже два дня, – ответил Сэм. – Эти люди были так добры, что подлатали нас на какое-то время. Похоже, многим кораблям не удаётся пересечь эту территорию. Интересно, с чего бы это. – Сэм насмешливо фыркнул.

– Поспи, Стив, – тихо сказал Баки. – Мы все будем здесь, когда ты проснёшься.

Стив должен был поспорить, должен был оторвать задницу от кушетки и вернуться к работе… Но вместо этого поддался нежным движениям большого пальца Баки по своему запястью и уснул.

* * *

Несколько дней на Мораге оказались неделями.

Баки продавал свои навыки механика за запчасти, и от долгого пребывания на солнце его кожа загорела и покрылась веснушками, а волосы выцвели до каштанового цвета. Каждую ночь он возвращался на корабль с солью на коже и с пригоршнями ракушек и обкатанных водой камней для пополнения своей коллекции. Если бы Стив не был таким эгоистом, он бы спросил, не хочет ли Баки здесь остаться. Но он молчал и давал вине разъедать себя изнутри.

Сэм открыл временную клинику для докеров и подёнщиков из порта. У него было ограниченное количество медикаментов, но он справлялся тем, что есть. Основными проблемами были слишком тяжёлая работа и недостаток пищи, но с этим Сэм ничего поделать не мог.

Ванда влюбилась в безбрежный простор океана. Похоже, он успокаивал любые мысли в её голове. Баки брал её с собой, когда отправлялся на работу, и она возвращалась домой с кучей историй про морских существ размером с город; про стаи серебристых фигур, выскакивающих из воды; про облака медуз, безмятежно плавающих на поверхности, как ярко раскрашенные бумажные полотенца.

Они брали деньги, когда их давали, но чаще всего люди расплачивались вещами или услугами. Команда рада была для разнообразия поесть настоящую еду, но к концу второй недели все объелись рыбой и водорослями. Так что как только Стив смог ходить, не морщась от боли, они, не дожидаясь приказа, попрощались с местными и вернулись на корабль. И снова поднялись в небо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] Килн – используемая Корпусом Нова тюрьма, куда в первом фильме угодили Стражи Галактики. «Башмак Джемайи» – бар на Экзитаре, где Стражи тусовались до сделки с Коллекционером (и где Дракс с Ракетой смотрели на бои орлони). В фильме название является отсылкой к целестиалу по имени Аналитик Джемайя, но официальной локализации названия бара я не нашла, поэтому сделала свой вариант.  
> [6] Мораг – родная планета орлони, на которой Питер Квилл нашёл сферу с камнем силы.


	5. Каолин и литий

Пьетро выхватил мяч из рук Клинта, сбивая его с ног. Он замедлился и хитро улыбнулся:  
– Не можешь догнать, старик?

Клинт выругался и вскочил на ноги, но парень уже улизнул. Он двигался достаточно медленно, чтобы подтрунивать, но недостаточно, чтобы его можно было поймать. Клинту всё же удалось его ухватить, но Пьетро вывернулся.

– Эй, маленький засранец, притормози!

Баки расхохотался, согнувшись вдвое и пытаясь отдышаться.

Клинт наставил на него палец:  
– Твой ребёнок опасен, Баки.

Сэму удалось вырвать мяч у Пьетро и бросить поверх рук в белый круг, нарисованный на стене грузового отсека. Мяч попал прямо в центр, и Сэм радостно вскрикнул.

– Учитесь, как надо! – пропел он и дал Наташе пять, снова настроившись атаковать.

Луис хлопнул Баки по спине, когда тот застыл, глядя на вышедшего на балкон Стива. Тот спустился к Ванде, свесившей ноги в высоких тактических ботинках с края площадки и державшейся руками за перила. Она сосредоточенно следила за игрой, вертя головой туда-сюда за бегающими игроками. В её движениях было что-то тревожное, она была похожа на кошку, следящую за добычей, или змею, готовую броситься.

– Кто выигрывает? – спросил Стив, наваливаясь на перила.

Ванда нахмурилась.

– У них нет конкретных правил. – Она склонила голову набок. – Пьетро выигрывает.

Стив усмехнулся, глядя, как остальные члены команды гонялись друг за другом. Он понимал, что они слишком долго просидели взаперти – вся работа в последнее время заключалась в доставке грузов с одной мрачной захолустной луны на другую. И лучше не вспоминать, как они перевозили ящик квашеной рыбы с Морага в «Вальхаллу».

Стив хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание.

– Ладно, слушайте. Нас ждёт работа.

– Пожалуйста, никакой больше рыбы! – простонал Сэм. Хор голосов поддержал его.

– Та сделка была выгодной, – возразил Стив. Он решил проигнорировать вопль Луиса. – Так и быть, устроим семейный совет! – крикнул он вниз, поднимаясь на балкон и уходя на камбуз.

Команда устало потащилась за ним, Стиву пришлось подождать, пока они поспорят насчёт недо-кофе и рассядутся за столом.

– Какая работа? – спросил Клинт, наливая себе ещё.

– Преступление, – ответил Стив. Он нажал на планшет, разворачивая схему поезда с несколькими вагонами: в одних были места для пассажиров, другие, очевидно, предназначались для перевозки груза. – Джентльмен, у которого денег больше, чем совести, хотел бы, чтобы мы переправили посылку ему.

– Что за груз? – подозрительно спросил Баки.

– Небольшой, – быстро отозвался Стив. – Какие-то химикаты.

– А кто покупатель? – встряла Наташа.

Стив перевёл взгляд на неё.

– Парень по имени Кросс, узнал о нас от Старка. [7]

– Но это не значит, что ему можно доверять, – пробормотал Сэм.

Стив не мог с ним не согласиться и с сожалением кивнул.

– Зато он может заплатить.

– Где это находится? – прервал его Баки, опираясь локтями на стол.

– Вы дадите мне договорить? – Стив закатил глаза.

– А мне нравятся перекрёстные допросы, – ухмыльнулся Баки, укладывая подбородок на ладонь. – Ты становишься таким возбуждённым.

Стив не сразу придумал, что ответить, и это заставило Баки ухмыльнуться сильнее. Проклятье.

– Надо придумать, как вытащить товар из движущегося поезда и остаться незамеченными. – Стив постучал по планшету.

Баки потянулся через стол и за уголок подтащил планшет к себе, чтобы рассмотреть схемы получше.

– Луной управляет парень по имени Карсон, и я слышал, ворам он спуску не даёт. [8]

– Карсон? – задумался Луис. – Откуда я знаю это имя?

– Я так понимаю, это не один из твоих кузенов? – Наташа стащила у Клинта кружку и сделала глоток.

Луис покачал головой.

Баки хмыкнул и толкнул планшет обратно к Стиву.

– Зайдём сверху.

– Что? – рассмеялся Клинт.

– Зайдём сверху. Панели на крыше легко снять, они держатся на двух болтах. Зависаем на корабле над поездом, снимаем панель, вытаскиваем груз и улетаем. – Баки откинулся в кресле. – Нужно, чтобы пара человек были в поезде, подготовили груз и убедились, что никто не решит забрести в вагон в самый неудобный момент.

– Такие поезда движутся со скоростью почти пятьсот километров в час по открытой равнине. – Стив взглянул на Клинта. – Как, сможешь это провернуть?

– Давай-ка подумаем: я как-то умудряюсь управлять кораблём, летящим со скоростью семьсот тысяч километров в час. – Клинт хлопнул ладонями по столу. – Ага, наверное, справлюсь.

– Хорошо, – примиряюще махнул рукой Стив. – Похоже, план у нас есть.

* * *

У них ушло три дня, чтобы долететь до Сан-Квентина, маленького угрюмого камня, находящегося чёрт знает где. Чем ближе они подлетали, тем больше дёргался Луис. Когда вышли на орбиту, его чуть ли не колотило.

Стив собрал всех за столом с разложенной картой дорожных путей, чтобы в последний раз обсудить план.

– Так, Луис и я сядем на поезд в Доноване. – Он указал на остановку у железной дороги. – Клинт перехватит нас здесь, и дальше дело за Наташей. – Стив отметил ещё одну точку. – Будем отвлекать внимание и поможем вытащить товар. Потом прикрутим панель на место, Клинт отлетит на безопасное расстояние, а мы вернёмся на свои места в поезде, как честные люди.

– А что, если они узнают о краже, пока вы ещё будете там? – спросил Сэм.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Они могут нас обыскать, но ничего не найдут. Всё будет выглядеть так, будто груз испарился. Могут подозревать кого хотят, но без доказательств сделать ничего не смогут. Будем вести себя спокойно и не привлекать внимание, пока не доберёмся до Каолина и… Луис, что-то не так?

На слове «Каолин» Луис вытянулся по струнке и тихо испуганно вскрикнул.

– Ох. – Он поднял руку, словно был на уроке. – Есть одна загвоздка.

По комнате прокатилась волна ругательств. Стив устало уронил голову.

– Да что за… – Он прикусил язык. – Какая загвоздка, Луис?

– Возможно, я был на этом, как его? Сан-Квентин? Ага. Может, я там бывал раньше. Там же кругом сплошная грязь, да?

– Ага, глина. Главный продукт экспорта. – Стив тяжело сел.

– Правда, глина? – недоверчиво спросил Пьетро.

– Ну, из глины добывают минералы и руду, например, не говоря уже об изделиях из керамики, – объяснил Стив.

– У «Кицунэ» есть несколько керамических деталей, – добавил Баки. – Слушайте, а если…

– Нет. – Стив строго взглянул на него, но Баки только улыбнулся. – Луис, не хочешь рассказать нам подробнее?

– Хорошо. Значит, пошёл я на это дело с моим приятелем Скоттом. – Луис устроился в кресле поудобнее. – А воровские навыки Скотти отточил до безупречности. Не было таких сейфов, которые бы он не смог взломать. Пока не попался этот крепкий орешек. Здоровенная штука, броня как у танка. Но мы узнали, что владелец всю ночь пробудет на какой-то шикарной вечеринке, мой знакомый Григорий работал там в баре. Громадный парень этот Григорий, но такая душка, всем сердцем любит борьбу, только греко-римскую, хотя я думаю, что она скорее эвфемизм для…

– Луис, какое это имеет отношение к делу? – оборвал его Стив.

Луис потряс головой.

– Простите, что-то увлёкся. Мы вломились в дом Карсону, и Скотти перепробовал все свои фишки, но орешек не сломался. Так что мы стащили его целиком.

– Нам конец, – пробормотала Наташа.

– Тогда мы с моим кузеном Дейвом затащили его на корабль и взлетели.

– Конечно, и здесь кузен, – вздохнул Стив. Баки сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

– Эта штука оказалась монолитной, весила с тонну, и Скотти стал одержим ей, как Ахав Моби Диком. Но ни один вариант не сработал. Поэтому… мы выбросили его из шлюза.

– Всем спасибо, все свободны, – вздохнул Клинт.

– Мы надеялись, что он откроется от перегрузки. Открылся. – Луис повертелся в кресле. – Содержимое разлетелось по всему Каолину к бедным рабочим. Денег там было тысяч сорок. Скотти тогда взбесился. Отказался со мной работать.

– Когда ты говоришь «отказался со мной работать», ты имеешь в виду «был пойман и провёл эти годы, придумывая план мести»? – поддела Наташа.

– Скотти? Нет, он работает на одной из обледеневших лун, типа программистом. Женился и всё такое, родили малыша. – Луис замер. – Но знаете, те люди провели всю жизнь, копаясь в грязи, а там даже воду пить нельзя, в ней полно свинца и прочего дерьма. – Он покачал головой. – Надеюсь, им удалось припрятать сколько-нибудь денег, если кто и заслужил немного удачи, то именно они.

Баки наклонился вперёд и мягко толкнул Луиса.

– Всё хорошо, – ласково сказал он.

Всё раздражение Стива исчезло после нерешительной улыбки Луиса.

– Ладно, меняем план. Луис, ты остаёшься на корабле. Не будем привлекать лишнее внимание. – Он постучал пальцем по губам. – Баки, ты со мной.

* * *

Клинт высадил их за два километра от Донована, небольшого унылого городка, окружённого болотами, где трудились рабочие. Запах там стоял такой, что слезились глаза.

Баки пришлось опять прятать руку под рукавами и перчатками. Но когда они шли мимо рабочих, мужчин и женщин, сгорбившихся и собирающих глину и морскую воду, то постоянно замечали металлический блеск мокрых протезов. Баки, опустив голову, считал про себя: грубо сделанная керамическая рука, изогнутое металлическое лезвие вместо ноги, уродливая ступня из обожжённой глины. В конце концов, он бросил это дело, когда они добрались до станции, и угрюмо поджал губы.

– Почему их здесь так много? – тихо спросил Баки, когда они сели на поезд и устроились на твёрдой скамейке напротив мужчины лет тридцати с жёстким стальным пинцетом вместо ладони.

– Сбор глины практически единственная работа, которую здесь можно найти. Бывают несчастные случаи.

– Несчастные случаи? – с сомнением переспросил Баки

– Ага, они самые. Руководство решает увеличить производство и снизить стоимость, игнорируя технику безопасности. Оборудование должным образом не обслуживается и не модернизируется, программы обеспечения безопасности обходят, и какой-нибудь бедняк оказывается без руки, или глаза, или… – Стив оборвал себя и медленно вздохнул. – Несчастные случаи, – повторил он.

Баки кивнул, и они сидели в тишине, пока поезд на скорости проезжал мимо бесконечных илистых пойм, где люди копались по колено в воде.

– Ты из горнодобывающего мира, Стиви?

Стив хмыкнул.

– Из кремниевого, – ответил он через минуту.

Баки несильно навалился на него – Стив почувствовал его тепло от плеча до бедра. Он закрыл глаза и прижался в ответ.

– Нам пора начинать, – тихо сказал он.

Они прошли через вагоны, сутулясь и глядя под ноги. Никто не обратил на них внимания. Все пассажиры устало сидели и смотрели пустым взглядом, поглощённые своими мыслями.

Когда они добрались до грузового вагона, Баки остался следить за входом, а Стив прошёл вглубь, осторожно сдвигая с дороги наставленные ящики, пока не нашёл нужный. Он вытащил его на середину и отправился следить за дверью в конце вагона. 

Сверху раздался тяжёлый удар и звук зажужжавшего инструмента. Через несколько минут скребущие звуки закончились, панель поднялась, и Наташа, обвязанная ремнями безопасности, заглянула вниз, повиснув на тросе. «Кицунэ» парила в нескольких метрах сверху, легко придерживаясь скорости поезда, пока тот нёсся по прямой, как стрела, дороге на равнине. Стив на секунду восхитился пилотскими навыками Клинта, глядя, как Наташа едва раскачивается между поездом и кораблём, одной рукой уверенно держась за верёвку лебёдки, управляемой Луисом. Он мог видеть, как Ванда с любопытством выглядывает за край люка. Она радостно помахала, и Стив помахал в ответ, пока Луис сбрасывал вторую верёвку. Стив привязал ящик и жестом велел поднимать. Он поддерживал его, не давая раскачиваться и стукаться. Через несколько секунд ящик покинул вагон, и Наташа вернула панель на место.

Стив не мог расслабиться, пока снова не услышал царапающие звуки сверху и голос Наташи в коммуникаторе:  
– Справились, Кэп. Увидимся на следующей остановке.

– Только попробуйте сбежать с моим кораблём, – предупредил он и услышал подозрительное хихиканье в ответ.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

– Мы сделали это, – радостно сказал он.

– Ага. – Стив тоже не сдержал улыбку. – Сделали.

Они прошли обратно через вагоны и заняли первые попавшиеся пустые сидения. Стив уступил Баки место у окна, стараясь не рассмеяться, когда тот прижался лицом к стеклу, разглядывая неменяющийся пейзаж. Стив устроился максимально удобно на жёсткой скамье, сложил руки на груди и прикрыл глаза.

– Прибываем в Каолин, – тихо сказал Баки через некоторое время.

Стив заворчал и сел прямо. Баки оторвался от окна, когда они выехали на платформу ещё одного маленького неряшливого городка.

Поезд задребезжал, останавливаясь с шипением и скрежетом. Стив потянул вниз рычаг на двери вагона и подтолкнул её. Он вышел и придержал дверь для Баки, тащившегося позади с несколькими пассажирами.

На платформе сновали люди, одни садились, другие выходили, а измотанный рабочий начал вытаскивать груз.Стив потянул Баки подальше от толпы, быстро проходя платформу и одинокую кабинку билетёра.

Маленький, неопрятный Каолин был забит сновавшими туда-сюда рабочими. Они толпились на привокзальной улице, пока Стив пытался определиться, куда идти.

– Так, нам надо пройти километра два на север.

– Стив, – слабо сказал Баки, смотревший через дорогу.

– А значит… надо идти сюда? – Стив показал на железнодорожные пути, уходившие вперёд.

– Стив, – повторил Баки чуть громче.

– Что? – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь.

Ох.

– Что за?.. – выдохнул он, пока Баки перебегал улицу, направляясь к самой странной вещи, которую Стив когда-либо видел.

Через дорогу от вокзала была ровная площадка хорошо если пару метров шириной. В центре её была платформа, усыпанная глиняными вещами и металлическими обломками. Несколько пучков высохших полевых цветов лежали около возвышавшейся над площадкой статуи. Она была грубой, но явно сделанной с любовью. Статуя с радостным лицом размахивала пачкой купюр.

Стив наклонился, чтобы поднять одну из глиняных штук, и Баки укоризненно заметил:  
– Это не для тебя.

Стив поспешно положил штуку обратно на постамент, практически уверенный, что это должно быть вафлей или блинчиком.

– Баки?

– А?

– У тебя есть идеи, почему статуя Луиса стоит в центре города?

Баки фыркнул:  
– Может, горожане всё же смогли заполучить деньги?

– Эй, вы! – внезапно позвали их сзади.

Они оба обернулись и увидели, как к ним спешит утомлённая на вид женщина. Она не была одета в униформу У.Д.А.Р.а, но по погонам на плечах Стив определил, что она местный представитель закона, возможно, помощница шерифа.

– Не двигайся, – прошептал он Баки, прежде чем повернуться к женщине и одарить её своей лучшей улыбкой. – Я могу вам чем-то помочь, мэм?

Женщина уставилась на него.

– Вы были на поезде. – Она не спрашивала.

– Да, какие-то проблемы?

Она раздражённо посмотрела на них и протянула руку:  
– Документы.

Стив достал из кармана билеты и фальшивые разрешения на поездку и отдал ей. Женщина быстро их пролистала и с подозрением глянула на Стива и Баки.

– Пройдёмте со мной. – Она не вернула документы.

Они не стали спорить и пошли за ней обратно на вокзал. Женщина привела их в душный и тесный зал ожидания, где уже толпились взволнованные пассажиры с их поезда. За дверью стоял охранник на случай, если кому-то вздумается уйти.

– Ждите здесь, – резко сказала она и развернулась.

– Что происходит? – крикнул ей в спину Стив. Она ушла, не ответив.

– Пойдём, придётся задержаться, – тихо сказал Баки и пошёл в дальний угол зала. Он устроился поудобнее на полу и откинулся на стену, собираясь вздремнуть.

Посомневавшись пару минут, Стив устроился рядом, хоть и не думал спать. 

Баки бессознательно завалился на бок, и Стив подставил ему плечо вместо подушки, наблюдая, как женщина постоянно заглядывала, чтобы увести кого-нибудь на допрос. Ушедшие не возвращались, часы тянулись один за другим, и зал ожидания медленно пустел.

Приближался вечер, и осталось всего несколько человек, когда Стив толчком разбудил Баки. Тот поворчал, но сел прямо, зевая и почёсывая затылок.

– Нас арестовали? – сонно спросил он.

– Ещё нет.

Баки фыркнул и потёр глаза. Женщина, уже уставшая и рассеянная, в этот раз подошла к ним, на ходу листая папку.

– Вы двое – со мной.

Они вскочили и послушно последовали за ней в маленькую комнату в противоположном конце вокзала – судя по приколотым к стене картам и расписаниям на столе, здесь явно был офис начальника станции. По одну сторону от стола стояло удобное кресло, по другую – два шатких деревянных стула.

– Присаживайтесь, шериф будет через минуту.

Женщина бросила на них испытующий взгляд и ушла, плотно прикрыв дверь. Стив прислушался в ожидании щелчка замка и не разочаровался. Он сел на стул, пока Баки воспользовался моментом, чтобы осмотреть стол, на котором была только стопка отчётов, открытые карманные часы и полупустая чашка холодного кофе. Он с любопытством хмыкнул и сел рядом со Стивом. Покосившись на закрытую дверь, Баки взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

– Что?.. – нахмурился Стив.

– Что бы ни случилось, помни – я люблю тебя, – тихо сказал Баки.

Стив чуть язык не проглотил.

– Что?! – прошипел он.

– Потому что ты мой муж, – Баки кивнул на стол, и Стив заметил фотографию в часах: лица двух мужчин, руки закинуты на плечи друг друга.

Он почувствовал странную тянущую боль в животе. У Баки был план, вот и всё. Просто план. Это не избавило его от горького комка в горле. Стив сглотнул, встряхиваясь.

* * *

Раньше, чем Стив успел придумать себе речь, замок щёлкнул, и зашёл шериф. Он постоял с минуту, переводя дыхание, и громко захлопнул дверь. Стив узнал в нём одного из мужчин с фотографии.

– Простите, что пришлось ждать, улаживал кое-какие дела, – сказал шериф, бросая ещё одну стопку бумаг на стол. Он глянул на их переплетённые пальцы, но ничего не сказал.

– Что-то не так? – вежливо спросил Стив.

Шериф вздохнул.

– Да, что-то очень не так. – Он сделал глоток холодного кофе и скривился, но проглотил. – Вы когда-нибудь слышали о помрачении?

Стив покачал головой, но Баки кивнул.

– Это расстройство настроения?

– Оно самое, – согласился шериф. – После того, как здесь провели терраформирование, вылезло несколько причуд. Одна из них связана с водой. Если вода остаётся на своём естественном месте, фильтруясь через тростник и всё такое, то её можно пить. Но когда начинается выработка, вырезание тростника, и поднимается осадок, тогда начинаются проблемы. Судороги, если повезёт, бесплодие, повреждение нервной системы – это самые меньшие неприятности. Большинство из них можно вылечить кальцием, которого здесь в достатке. – Он глотнул ещё кофе. – Около десяти процентов населения имеют поведенческие проблемы. Галлюцинации, психозы. Их можно лечить литием – если принимать регулярно, можно жить нормально, а не как животное в клетке.

Баки вздрогнул, и Стив сжал его ладонь сильнее. Шериф, похоже, это заметил, но продолжил говорить.

– У нас есть немного, но он редок, и очищается сложно. Мэр Карсон скорее его продаст, чем отдаст своим преданным работникам. – Шериф глянул на часы. – И наша посылка была украдена с поезда, на котором вы ехали.

Стив опустил глаза. Баки сжал его руку так сильно, что костяшки побелели.

– Так что, – продолжил шериф, – никакого праздника сегодня не будет.

Стив понимающе кивнул.

– А нельзя найти замену? Попросить прислать ещё?

Шериф покачал головой.

– Одна поставка литиевых солей в месяц. – Он перепроверил их документы.  
– Не так много приезжих здесь бывает. Чем планируете заниматься? – спросил он.

Стив глянул на Баки, подавшегося вперёд.

– Ну, сэр, я инженер по профессии, а мой партнёр – прораб с Манхэттена. – Он показательно нервно сглотнул. – Нас там не очень хорошо принимали, потому что мы были… ну, нами. Так что мы прилетели сюда.

– Решили испытать удачу на одной из пограничных лун, да? – беззлобно спросил шериф.

Баки покачал головой.

– У меня здесь кузен, Григорий. Он говорил, что тут есть работа для тех, кто готов трудиться.

Шериф фыркнул:  
– Григорий? Так вы один из **бабулиных** мальчиков.

– Да, сэр, – подтвердил Баки.

Шериф посмотрел в свой отчёт и задумчиво пожевал губу.

– Вы знаете Луиса? – спросил он после долгой паузы.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

– Все знают Луиса. Хотя большинство не считают нужным ставить статуи в его честь.

Губы шерифа дрогнули в улыбке.

– Этот маленький ублюдок доставил мэру кучу неприятностей несколько лет назад. Украл сейф и раскрыл его над городом. Деньги потом полдня падали где попало, не отследишь. Карсону пришлось проглотить гордость и объявить их премией. – Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз в полную силу. – Сейчас тяжёлые времена, народу надо в кого-то верить.

– Они могли бы делать вещи похуже, чем поклоняться Луису, – понимающе кивнул Баки.

– Тяжёлые времена, – со вздохом повторил шериф. – Приходится соглашаться на любую работу.

– Что правда, то правда, – пробормотал Стив.

Шериф откинулся назад и бросил документы на стол.

– Вы свободны, – сказал он, подтягивая следующую стопку отчётов.

Стив забрал их документы, а Баки пробормотал благодарность, вставая, и потащил его к двери. Шериф уклончиво хмыкнул, когда они выходили, на ходу кивая ожидающей за дверью женщине.

Они прошли через пустой вокзал и вышли на улицу, и тогда до Стива дошло, что они всё ещё держатся за руки. Он не стал напоминать об этом Баки или пытаться высвободиться. Они постояли молча, разглядывая жителей Каолина. Баки тихо считал людей с протезами рук и ног, ориентируясь по неловкой походке людей с искусственными конечностями.

– Пиздец, – яростно сказал он.

– Пиздец, – подтвердил Стив.

* * *

_Стена взорвалась, осыпая подразделение щебнем и плавящимися полосками металла и заваливая бункер._

_Голос Стива охрип от бесконечных приказов, от пыли, переполнявшей воздух, пока небо вокруг озарялось вспышками. Мориту окружили, и он умер сражаясь. Дернье погиб, выдернув чеки всех гранат в бандольере через плечо и забрав с собой с десяток солдат Щ.И.Т.а. Его прощальный крик неповиновения всё ещё звучал в ушах Стива, когда он отзывал оставшихся в живых, отстреляв всю обойму и бесполезно щёлкая курком. Он укрылся под остатками стены, роясь по карманам в поисках патронов._

_Пусто. Чёрт._

_Он слышал осторожно приближающихся солдат Щ.И.Т.а, пробиравшихся по раскрошенному камню в поисках лёгких целей, и снова обыскал карманы. Чёрт. Он оторвал кусок камня от стены и, чувствуя его тяжесть, с трудом поднялся на ноги._

_Рядом был офицер Щ.И.Т.а, уже наставший оружие на обнаруженную цель. Стив вздрогнул, когда из тени вышел человек._

_Незнакомец, не останавливаясь, ударил солдата кулаком в челюсть, вырубая. Он выхватил оружие из его безвольных рук и выстрелил один раз прямо в лицо. На нём была коричневая куртка борца за свободу._

_– Вот это я понимаю, – торжествующе сказал он мёртвому телу, только потом замечая прятавшегося в углу Стива. – Очень досадная ситуация, что есть то есть, – тише добавил он._

_Стив устало кивнул._

_– Капитан Стив Роджерс, – представился он. – Спасибо._

_– Без проблем, приятель. – Парень затолкал оружие в кобуру и начал обыскивать тело. Он нашёл обойму и бросил Стиву._

_– Как тебя зовут, солдат? – спросил Стив, перезаряжая оружие._

_– Луис, – ответил тот и радостно воскликнул, найдя паёк. – Сладенького?_

_Стив кивнул, и Луис бросил ему один из двух батончиков._

_– В общем, я служил с группой парней, но все они взорвались или сбежали, – сказал Луис, откусывая конфету. – Не возражаешь, если я немного потаскаюсь за тобой?_

_Он заразительно ухмыльнулся, и Стив не удержался от улыбки в ответ._

_– Конечно. Держись рядом, сколько хочешь._

* * *

Они прошли километра два на север до точки встречи и нашли корабль спрятанным в заброшенном карьере. Пёстрый, цвета ржавчины корпус казался единственным ярким пятном на всей чёртовой луне. Они возвращались на закате, спускаясь по скалистому склону, и в свете заходящего солнца корабль выделялся особенно сильно.

Двери грузового отсека уже были раскрыты, и на рампе сидела Наташа. Пьетро и Ванда нарезали круги по плоскому дну карьера, подбирая камешки и кидаясь ими друг в друга. Им явно было скучно, но не хотелось уходить внутрь, пока ещё светло. Наташа заметила Стива и Баки и грациозно поднялась.

– Проклятье, где вы пропадали? – крикнула она.

Стив не ответил, сосредоточенно спускаясь по карьеру, стараясь не упасть и не сломать себе шею. Когда щебень под ногами поехал, Баки схватил его за плечо, помогая удержаться и вернуть равновесие. Он похлопал Баки по руке в знак благодарности, и они продолжили спуск. Когда они добрались до корабля, снаружи была уже вся команда. Сэм украдкой оглядел их, а Наташа, уперев руки в бёдра, недовольно смотрела в упор.

– Что, чёрт возьми, произошло?

Стив проигнорировал её, сразу заходя внутрь.

– Мы в порядке, – заверил Баки. – Нас задержали для допроса.

– Они купились на вашу историю? – обеспокоенно спросил Клинт.

Баки поднял руки.

– Мы же свободны?

Стив вернулся на рампу с грузом.

– Что ты делаешь? – Пьетро с Вандой подошли посмотреть, что происходит.

– Возвращаю обратно, – решительно ответил Стив.

Он сжал зубы, когда команда недовольно загалдела, пытаясь перекричать друг друга.

– Достаточно, – прикрикнул он. – Вы хоть знаете, что там? Медикаменты. И мы их вернём.

– Какие медикаменты? – спросил Сэм.

– Кэп, ты не серьёзно. – Голос Наташи звенел. – И ты ещё удивляешься, почему так трудно найти работу? Да потому что ты постоянно выкидываешь такие трюки.

Стив резко остановился. Он осторожно поставил ящик на землю и обернулся.

– Что? – тихо, с угрозой спросил он.

– Никто не нанимает тебя из-за дурацких принципов, Кэп. – Наташа скрестила руки на груди. – Ты ненадёжен, отказываешься от замечательной простой работы только из-за своих драгоценных моральных принципов. И об этом всем известно.

– Нат, полегче, – пробормотал Луис.

– Война закончилась, Стив, ты проиграл, – вспылила она.

– Эй, следи за языком, – крикнул Луис, шагнув вперёд, но Клинт придержал его.

– Будешь продолжать в том же духе, и нам останется только положиться на удачу. Ни работы, ни перспектив…

Стив прикусил щёку до крови. Он даже не заметил, как Баки шагнул между ним и Наташей.

– Хватит, – мягко сказал Баки. – Я знаю, что всё это тебя не радует, Нат, но тем людям лекарство необходимо. И да, может кто-то и начнёт болтать, что Стив не способен справиться с грязной работёнкой, но гораздо больше людей посчитают, что это хорошо. – Он успокаивающе приподнял руки. – Мы найдём другую работу. Но не мешай сейчас, хорошо?

Наташа ненадолго застыла, словно испуганная спокойным голосом Баки, но быстро собралась и, фыркнув, ушла прочь.

– Так каков план? – нарушил неловкое молчание Луис. – Вы собираетесь просто проскользнуть в город и надеяться, что вас не арестуют?

Стив, уставший и расстроенный, покачал головой.

– Нет, – вздохнул он.

Баки почесал подбородок и внезапно рассмеялся.

– Что? – нервно передёрнулся Луис, когда Баки ухмыльнулся ему. – От твоих ухмылок мне неуютно, Бак. Я от них начинаю переживать. Что-то не так с одеждой? – Луис похлопал по рубашке. – Что, по мне ползёт огромный паучище? Что такое, бро?

– Не Стив будет возвращать груз. А ты. – Баки указал на Луиса.

* * *

Клинт направил корабль к поляне неподалёку от города и посадил его за обнажившейся породой, когда солнце уже исчезло за горизонтом. Остальной команде было строго приказано оставаться на корабле, и Стив заранее готовился успокаивать всех недовольных.

План был простым: трое пробираются в город, бросают груз под статуей и смываются, пока никто не заметил.

Стив взглянул на Баки и глубоко вздохнул. Была ещё одна проблема, которую он не знал, как решать. Пальцы до сих пор покалывало при воспоминании о прикосновении руки Баки. Ну, хоть Луис посмотрит на свою статую, пусть даже и в темноте.

Стив проверил груз, пока Луис суетился у багги, проверяя державшие машину ремни.

– В городе правда стоит моя статуя?

Баки, сидевший на задней раме над колесом, обернулся.

– Ага. Они оставляют у неё цветы и кусочки глины.

– Ого, – тихо сказал Луис. – Значит, с этим всё серьёзно. Словно... Ого. – Он в десятый раз проверил застёжки. – Но, может, всё же стоит пойти кому-нибудь другому.

Баки фыркнул.

– Шутишь? А тебе не хочется хотя бы посмотреть? На статую? Построенную любящими тебя людьми.

– Они любят не меня, а память обо мне. Да даже не обо мне, а о том, что я сделал, хотя делать этого совсем не собирался. Я – идеализированное желание, типа того. – Луис подёргал ремень. – А что, если правда окажется разочаровывающей? И это нечестно по отношению к ним, им надо во что-то верить, даже если они хотят верить в парня вроде меня.

Стив с щелчком закрыл груз.

– Луис, во Вселенной полно разных статуй. Статуй тех, кто ни черта этого не заслужил, кто не сделал ничего для своих людей, ни разу. – Он криво улыбнулся. – Ты в самом деле хочешь сказать, что если бы получилось открыть сейф, то ты бы забрал все деньги себе? Не убедившись, что твой кузен получил свою долю? И если бы он вспомнил про людей, переживающих тяжёлые времена, то они бы внезапно не нашли в карманах появившиеся из ниоткуда деньги?

Луис пожал плечами – всё было понятно без слов.

Стив ударил по панели у двери.

– Давайте, пора.

Луис поднял ящик, когда дверь открылась, и пошёл к рампе, Стив и Баки держались по бокам от него. Они сошли на сухую, потрескавшуюся землю, подняв облако пыли, подсвеченное «Кицунэ».

Шериф с несколькими хорошо вооружёнными помощниками уже ждали их.

– Что ж, – сказал он, наставив на них дробовик. – Не ожидал увидеть вас снова.

Стив поднял руки за голову, и Баки вслед за ним. Луис продолжал держать груз, но не шевелился.

– А мы не ждали, что нас увидят, – честно ответил Стив.

Шериф отправил одного из помощников принести ящик. Мужчина сунул свой факел чуть ли не в лицо Луису.

– Эй, полегче с огнём! А то можешь серьёзно меня покалечить.

– Всё на месте? – резко спросил шериф.

Помощник в панике уронил факел и начал шарить по грязи, пытаясь поднять его.

– Тише, приятель. Давай я помогу, – заботливо сказал Луис, ставя ящик на землю и открывая.

Помощник наконец-то нащупал факел, снова его поджёг и осмотрел лекарства.

– Всё на месте, сэр, – отчитался он.

Луис закрыл крышку и передал его помощнику. Тот запнулся, поднимаясь, но устоял и отнёс ящик шерифу.

– Это он, – прошептал помощник ему в ухо, испуганный и взволнованный.

Шериф нахмурился и посветил на Луиса – тот лишь неловко развёл руками.

– Шериф, давно не виделись. Как дела, братан? А твой муж всё ещё занимается декупажем?

Шериф тихо выдохнул и опустил дробовик, жестом велев помощникам сделать то же самое.

– Ему будет намного лучше, когда он получит своё лекарство.

Стив вздрогнул.

Луис повернулся к Баки и указал на шерифа:  
– Его парень делает чертовски хорошие вещи – украшает коробки кусочками бумаги, знаешь? Получается просто вау как необычно.

Шериф закашлялся, и Луис замолчал.

– Это как раз то, о чём я говорил: времена сейчас тяжёлые, приходится браться за любую работу. – Шериф внимательно посмотрел на Стива. – И, возможно, не стоит слишком вдаваться в подробности. Но если так случится, что человек всё же узнает детали, то у него появится выбор.

– Нет, не появится, – решительно сказал Стив.

– Не появится, – согласился шериф. – Что ж. – Он взглянул на пёстрый корпус «Кицунэ» и улыбнулся. – Есть ещё люди на борту?

Стив поколебался, но кивнул, не называя точное количество.

– Если Карсон узнает, что вы были здесь, то перережет вам горло, а трупы выкинет в болото. – Шериф внезапно улыбнулся. – Значит, надо улететь до восхода.

– Без проблем, сэр. Улетим, — заверил его Луис.

Шериф отвернулся и махнул помощникам:  
– Давайте, парни, надо устроить праздник. Тащите свои задницы в город и расскажите, что Луис вернулся и принёс лекарство.

Парочка самых молодых помощников радостно зашумела и захлопала, пока их не одёрнула женщина, с которой Стив виделся на вокзале.

– Хватит, – прикрикнула она. – Скотт, ты узнай, какой алкоголь можно раздобыть. Джон, посмотри, что там с костром. А ты, Бобби, раздай лекарства нуждающимся.

Стив ошеломлённо смотрел им вслед.

– Хорошая работа, Джин, – одобрил шериф.

Она кивнула и ушла за остальными, поторапливая их.

– Какая женщина! – восхитился Луис.

– Держит нас в ежовых рукавицах, – согласился шериф и обвёл их троих рукой: – Увидимся на вечеринке.

– Что за ерунда происходит? – шёпотом спросил Стив.

– Всё хорошо, Стив, – похлопал его по плечу Баки.

– Ага, Кэп, – согласился Луис. – Наконец-то и нам повезло.

Баки вызвал остальную команду:  
– Ребята, спускайтесь. Город закатывает вечеринку в честь Луиса, и мы приглашены. – Он отключился раньше, чем Клинт успел оглушить их радостным возгласом, и закинул руку Стиву на плечо. – Пойдём, дорогой. Постараемся успеть побольше, пока удача снова не отвернулась от нас.

Стив покраснел и приобнял его за талию, пальцами едва касаясь бедра.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он. – Но я не танцую.

Баки широко ухмыльнулся.

– О, да неужели? – он легко толкнул Стива, когда они пошли к городу, откуда уже доносилась музыка.

* * *

Жители Каолина умели праздновать.

К тому времени, как они добрались, на центральной площади уже пылал костёр, обломки деревьев и сухого тростника наполняли воздух сладковатым дымом. Группа музыкантов играла на потрёпанных гитарах, струны которых давно стоило бы поменять, но музыка была приятной и ритмичной, и люди вокруг танцевали.

Ванда словно была рождена для танцев: она влетела в центр толпы в своих тяжёлых ботинках и разлетающейся юбке и кружилась вокруг костра с доброй половиной жителей. Её брат не отставал и потанцевал с каждой девушкой, сумевшей его догнать. Он дразнил их, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь.

Даже Клинт и Наташа сделали несколько кругов по площади, и Стив с огорчением понял, что давно не видел Наташу смеющейся.

Сэм почувствовал себя в своей стихии: с чашкой алкоголя в одной руке, второй он обнимал хорошенькую девушку, ловившую каждое его слово; Стив сомневался, что этой ночью Сэм будет спать в своей постели.

На случай, если лекарства всем не хватит, Луис раздал оставшиеся батончики Щ.И.Т.а. Никто не стал возражать: Луис выглядел чертовски счастливым, а команду от них уже тошнило. Стив наблюдал за вечеринкой, сидя в тени и подпирая низкую стену, окружавшую площадь, и думал, что основная причина всё же в радости Луиса.

Он хорошо спрятался, но Баки его отыскал.

– Не танцуешь? – мягко спросил он, протягивая чашку местного самогона.

Стив покачал головой:  
– У меня обе ноги левые.

Он взял протянутую чашку и пододвинулся, когда Баки уселся рядом, толкая его плечом. Стив отпил и тут же подавился, заставив Баки усмехнуться.

– Это что ещё за хрень? – сипло спросил он, уставившись в чашку.

– Освежает, правда? Сделано из бобовых стручков или чего-то такого. – Баки сделал большой глоток, громко причмокнув.

Стив посомневался, но попробовал ещё раз. Пошло легче, и ему оставалось только гадать, не выжигает ли спиртное рецепторы, выжившие после первого глотка.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Баки.

– Если не считать того, что у меня в желудке прожгло дыру?

Баки кивнул, и на секунду разум Стива переполнился невысказанными словами. О том, как ощущалась рука Баки, о форме его губ, когда он… Стив глотнул ещё, выкидывая прочь мысли, от которых у него перехватывало дыхание.

– Ты сегодня быстро разобрался, – сказал он вместо этого. – У тебя талант к преступлениям.

Баки фыркнул и привалился к нему, укладывая голову на плечо.

– Значит ли это, что ты дашь мне почаще выбираться с корабля?

– Ну уж нет! – возмутился Стив.

Они молча смотрели на танцующих горожан. Баки тихо выдохнул и задремал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7] Кросс – отсылка к Даррену Кроссу, антагонисту «Человека-муравья», создавшему костюм Жёлтого жакета и руководителю «Кросс Технолоджис», реорганизованной из компании Пима.  
> [8] Карсон – Митчел Карсон, работавший в Щ.И.Т.е агент Гидры, пытавшийся чужими руками воспроизвести для неё технологии Пима. В «Человеке-муравье» на собрании с Пегги и Говардом Пим врезал Карсону по носу.


	6. Оборотень

Стив поставил последний ящик в шаттл и выбрался наружу, стирая пот со лба. А13 было самым худшим среди всех космических тел в этой части Галактики, настолько непримечательным, что даже имени своего не имело. И почему так получилось? А потому, что самая маленькая луна Сан-Франциско, несмотря на терраформирование, могла предложить лишь от среднего до фигового качества песок и от лёгкой до средней тяжести солнечный удар.

Он с раздражением открутил крышку фляжки с уже неприятно тёплой водой и смотрел, как Шэрон копалась в приборной панели бронированного автомобиля. Добро, ради которого они его грохнули (Стив фыркнул – в прямом смысле грохнули, Баки точно удар хватит, когда он увидит вмятины на шаттле), было в целости и сохранности, но Стив знал Шэрон достаточно хорошо – та ни за что бы не ушла, не обчистив всё, что можно.

– Шэрон, – крикнул он. – Мы уже всё обыскали, пойдём.

Она выбралась из кабины, помахивая пайком. Чёрт побери, там, наверное, оставалось всего несколько стандартных протеиновых батончиков и парочка засохших крекеров, но она своей добычей была довольна.

– Всё чисто, можно взлетать? – спросила она, рассматривая наклейку на запечатанном пакете из фольги.

Стив закрыл фляжку и бросил на землю, пользуясь моментом и присыпая песком, пока Шэрон была ещё далеко.

Ей нельзя доверять.

– Ага, курс проложен навстречу «Кицунэ», – ответил он, пока она подходила. – Они начнут беспокоиться, если мы сейчас же не полетим.

Шэрон рассмеялась, откидывая длинные светлые волосы с глаз.

– Конечно, начнут. Продолжай себя этим успокаивать.

Стив осторожно улыбнулся:  
– Ага. Но я всё равно не хочу здесь больше задерживаться.

Она вздохнула, вытягивая из-под рубашки пистолет.

Проклятье.

– Тогда у нас проблема, потому что я совершенно точно не собираюсь брать тебя с собой.

Стив поднял руки, когда она наставила пистолет на него.  
– Да ладно тебе, Шэрон. У нас же был уговор.

– Уговор изменился, – улыбнулась она, подходя ближе. – А теперь отойди от шаттла.

– Ой, Шэрон, серьёзно? – простонал Стив. – У нас тут хороший улов, разделим поровну и спокойно разойдёмся, без насилия.

Она прицелилась и выстрелила в землю перед Стивом – его осыпало песком и камушками. Он, спотыкаясь, отошёл от челнока, продолжая держать руки на виду.

– Эй! – крикнул он. – Я отхожу, ладно?

Она усмехнулась и выстрелила слева от Стива, снова осыпая его дурацким песком. Стив отходил боком, пока наконец не оказался достаточно далеко от шаттла. Шэрон забралась внутрь, и, продолжая держать его на прицеле, дотянулась до панели и ввела новые координаты.

– Ты хотя бы вернёшь шаттл потом? – крикнул Стив.

Она снова усмехнулась и покачала головой:  
– Тебе стоило прислушаться к Наташе.

Стив немного опустил руки.

– У меня никогда не хватает терпения её дослушать.

Нат говорила не доверять ей. Говорила, что лучше выкинуть её в шлюз. Но она это говорила чуть ли не про каждого. Если бы она была главной, во Вселенной резко бы уменьшилось количество людей, а в космосе появилось бы много лишнего мусора.

– Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Стив? – спросила Шэрон, выглядывая из шаттла и продолжая держать его на прицеле.

Он пожал плечами:  
– Знаю, но ты же всё равно расскажешь.

– Ты слишком доверчив, – резко сказала она. – Со своими большими голубыми глазами и золотым сердцем. Вечно открытой миру душой. – Она рассмеялась. – Сам подставляешься под нож.

– Угу, ты, наверное, такое терпеть не можешь, – пробормотал он.

Шэрон нахмурилась и покрепче схватила пистолет.

– Ладно. – Она склонила голову. – Если тебе так нравится быть открытым – снимай всё.

– Что? – Стив посмотрел на себя.

– Ты слышал. – Шэрон помахала на него пистолетом. – Раздевайся.

Стив решил больше не пытаться взывать к совести Шэрон, когда она утащила в шаттл его одежду и обувь.

– В самом деле оставишь меня здесь умирать? – крикнул он ей вслед.

– Ох, Стив, – она мило улыбнулась. – Давай признаем: преступления тебе не очень удаются.

Стив вскинул руки.

– Но ты хоть скажешь команде, где я?

Шэрон покачала головой.

– Они достаточно умны, я верю, рано или поздно, они тебя найдут. – Она помахала на прощание и закрыла дверь шаттла.

– Шэрон, да ладно. Мы же договорились. Просто… просто верни мне штаны, и мы сможем мирно завершить сделку.

Стив услышал, как зашумели двигатели, и вскинул руки вверх.

– Слушай, мы отправимся к Батроку, все деньги достанутся тебе, вся выручка! Вся твоя, без вопросов. Просто. Открой дверь? – Он уронил руки. – Шэрон, пожалуйста. Только не мой шаттл.

Двигатель продолжал ровно шуметь, но дверь с лязгом открылась.

– Ох, милый, – с улыбкой сказала Шэрон.

Стив нерешительно шагнул вперёд, и она бросила на песок пакет с пайком, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь снова.

– Шэрон! – закричал Стив, когда шаттл оторвался от земли, сдувая песок и обломки вокруг. Он моргнул оттого, что глаза обожгло попавшей пылью, и прикрыл лицо ладонями.

Когда он решился посмотреть на шаттл, тот уже был едва виден на горизонте. Стив ногой нащупал наполовину закопанную в земле фляжку с водой.

– Ага, – вздохнул он. – Прекрасно справились.

* * *

Стив сидел на камне, потягивая воду, когда рядом приземлилась «Кицунэ». Он продолжал есть, глядя, как опускается на песок рампа и как открывается шлюз. Первой появилась Наташа и сразу отпрянула, заметив Стива.

– Ох, – пробормотала она.

– Привет, Нат. – Стив поднял пакет. – Хочешь крекер?

Она покачала головой, глядя ему исключительно в глаза. Стив пожал плечами, вытянул ещё один крекер и принялся жевать.

Луис шумно сбежал по рампе, ни на секунду не удивившись виду голого капитана, поедающего паёк, и крепко обнял Стива.

– Кэп! Ты жив! Охрененно большое спасибо тебе за это. Честно сказать, сумасшедшая дамочка не говорила, что застрелила тебя, но очень явно на это намекала, я думал, Баки ей руку оторвёт или что-нибудь такое. – Стив поднял брови. – Да она в порядке, в порядке. Всё прошло по плану. И это было прекрасно! Она даже на секунду ничего не заподозрила. – Луис наконец-то заметил, в каком виде сидел Стив. – Нужен солнцезащитный крем, бро?

Стив хмыкнул и отрицательно помотал головой, глядя, как с корабля спускается Баки. Он выкрутился из объятий Луиса и поднялся.

– Так план сработал?

– Ага, Баки хорошо перенастроил шаттл. Питание отрубилось километров через шесть, и шаттл совершил вынужденную посадку. Всё хорошо, не считая нескольких вмятин на корпусе. Ему за них очень стыдно, но он же всё починит, будет как новенький, да? – Луис хлопнул Стива по голой груди. – Забрали весь груз и расправились с сумасшедшей дамочкой. Знаешь, она так взбесилась, ругалась на чём свет стоит.

Стив фыркнул:  
– В этом я не сомневался. Где она сейчас?

– Прямо там, где мы её нашли, и, возможно, Клинт предупредил местных добропорядочных молодых служителей закона. – Луис хитро посмотрел на него. – Так что, может, пора выдвигаться, на случай, если нами заинтересуются. А то попадём в свою собственную ловушку.

Стив похлопал Луиса по спине.  
– Лучше пожалей бедняг, которые её подберут. Пойдёмте, сворованное добро ещё надо доставить.

* * *

Баки так и ждал их у рампы. Он закатал рукава до локтей, и солнечные лучи вспыхнули на металлическом предплечье, когда он засунул руки в карманы.

– Крекер? – Стив протянул ему пакет.

Баки взял один и быстро осмотрел, прежде чем откусить.

– Не знал, что у тебя есть татуировки, – сказал он, постукивая крекером по нижней губе.

Стив взглянул на плечо, где тёмно-синей краской было наколото стилизованное крыло – точно такой же рисунок был и на другом плече.

– Ага, символ моего подразделения в армии. СНР. Мы как-то напились в увольнительной и сделали одинаковые татуировки.

– У меня они здесь, – заявил Луис, положив ладони на бёдра, пальцами показывая на внутреннюю сторону. – Похожи на слоновьи уши.

Наташа схватила Луиса за рубашку на спине и потащила на рампу.

– …Потому что кое-что похоже на слоновий хобот! – крикнул Луис, пока Наташа тянула его в грузовой отсек.

Стив пытался сохранить бесстрастное лицо, глядя на зажмурившегося и посмеивающегося Баки, но тоже не выдержал. Он хлопнул ладонью по груди и расхохотался, заставив Баки распахнуть глаза.

– Пойдём, – мягко сказал тот. – Сэм хочет убедиться, не умираешь ли ты или ещё что-нибудь, хотя, пожалуй, сначала стоит натянуть штаны.

Они поднялись, задевая друг друга плечами.

– Ага, – рассмеялся Стив. – Отлично справились.

* * *

Стив велел Клинту проложить курс на Уитон, дождался стандартного подтверждения с отчётом о времени прибытия и пошёл к возвращённому шаттлу за одеждой. [9] На Наташу, не знающую, куда деть глаза, было смешно смотреть, но надо было одеться, пока его не засекла Ванда и не начала задавать смущающие вопросы. Он нашёл свои вещи за креслом пилота, оделся и отправился в лазарет.

Если не считать небольшого обезвоживания, всё было хорошо, и Сэм отпустил его, всучив бутылку воды и велев не терять штаны независимо от количества женщин, тыкающих в него пистолетом. Стив посмеялся над этим и вернулся вниз, чтобы убедиться, что все товары на месте и целы после их небольшого путешествия.

Надо будет накинуть Наташе кредитов за план. Шэрон предложила им сделку – она уже договорилась с покупателем, но чтобы всё провернуть, ей был нужен шаттл и помощник. Звучало её предложение отлично, но Наташа быстро выяснила, что все, работавшие с Шэрон, неожиданным образом умирали. Но работа есть работа, так что пришлось согласиться с её планом.

Он не беспокоился о Шэрон – она умная и безжалостная, сможет о себе позаботиться. Было бы намного легче, работай он всегда лишь с теми, кому доверял на сто процентов. Он вздохнул и начал переносить груз в багги. Они прибудут на место через несколько часов, и ещё много чего надо сделать, пока день не закончился.

* * *

Приземление Клинту не очень удалось, и он извинился по громкой связи, когда корабль попал в грозовое облако. Баки засел в машинном отделении, готовый и в прямом, и в переносном смысле потушить пожар, если что-то случится. Остальная команда толпилась на мостике, разглядывая молнии. Ванда свернулась в кресле второго пилота, засекая время между грохотом грома и вспышками молний.

Стив так и не понял, с чего вдруг Клинт взялся учить Ванду пилотированию. Большую часть времени она просто следила за ним, молча подмечая каждую деталь своими зелёными глазами.

Корабль вышел из облака без повреждений, хотя их сильно тряхнуло, когда впечатляющая молния ударила в корпус. Клинту удалось аккуратно сесть, и всё это время он не переставал рассказывать Ванде о встречном ветре и заносах. Остальные цеплялись за всё что можно, пытаясь устоять на ногах.

– Смотрите-ка, мы выжили! – радостно воскликнул Клинт, глуша двигатели.

Стив связался с машинным отделением.

– Всё цело? – спросил он.

– М-м-м, почти, – услышал он ответ через треск и шелест.

– Что значит почти?

– Не стоит беспокоиться. Просто… кое-что оплавилось.

Стив еле удержался от ругательств.

– Что оплавилось?

– Привод. Похоже, где-то в хвосте отошла панель на корпусе или типа того. Двигатели в порядке, иначе мы бы не приземлились. Но реактор вышел из строя, так что подняться в ближайшее время не сможем.

В этот раз Стив не стал сдерживаться.

– Сможешь починить?

Баки фыркнул:  
– Да без проблем. Реактор не повреждён, электрику отрубило. Понадобится время, надо его снять и разобраться с проводкой, заменить сгоревшее и перезагрузить.

Стив с облегчением выдохнул.

– Ладно, тогда лучше начинай. Хочу, чтобы корабль был на ходу, когда мы вернёмся.

– Ага, а я хочу блестящую шляпу и стать королём Богемии, – усмехнулся Баки.

Стив хмыкнул и отключился, не сомневаясь, что Баки сразу же приступил к починке.

– Давайте работать, – поторопил он команду.

* * *

– Луис, ты за рулём. Нат, ты… Как обычно. Неприятностей быть не должно, но всё же следи за обстановкой, – скомандовал Стив, открывая двери.

Нат быстро кивнула и устроилась сзади, проверяя пистолет и отправляя его в кобуру. Стив сел рядом с Луисом, сжав подлокотник, когда тот резко газанул с рампы.

Покупатель был недалеко от места их приземления. Ресурсы этой горной планеты были полностью исчерпаны. Оставшееся население зарабатывало себе на жизнь, торгуя остатками уловленного газа и минералов. Стив нахмурился, глядя на покинутые карьеры и заброшенные шахты, мимо которых они проезжали. Со временем подземная добыча становилась проблемой, и тогда Щ.И.Т. переходил к открытым разработкам, выжимал все соки из отдалённых планет и бросал их.

Стив заметил бар, где они договорились встретиться, и показал Луису.

– Давай объедем, не будем привлекать лишнее внимание.

Он вжался в сиденье, когда Луис вывернул колёса, и багги боком понесло на грунтовой дороге.

– Упс! – радостно воскликнул Луис. – Всё нормально! Нормально! Надо лишь немного притормозить.

Он ловко вывел багги на ровную площадку за баром и заглушил двигатель. Нат с облегчением выдохнула, пока Стив медленно пытался разжать пальцы – он так сильно вцепился, что костяшки побелели, а на подлокотниках остались вмятины.

– Ладно, Кэп. Каков план? – Луис побарабанил по рулю.

– Заходим и ждём нашего покупателя. – Стив сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь размять пальцы.

– Отлично, ты угощаешь! – Луис чуть ли не подпрыгнул.

Наташа фыркнула, слезая со своего высокого сиденья среди груза.

– Ты слышал, Кэп, – бросила она по дороге к бару. – По первой за твой счёт.

* * *

Баки похмыкал и закрепил последнюю панель.Подобрав обрывки проводов и забросив кусачки в открытый ящик с инструментами в углу, он зевнул и потянулся, разминаясь после долгого сидения на корточках в тесном пространстве. Но работа была сделана, и, может, ему хватит времени добраться до корпуса и найти ослабленную панель до того, как вернётся Стив.

Баки нахмурился и включил громкую связь.

– Стив вернулся?

Вопрос был глупый. Если бы Стив вернулся, то первым делом пришёл бы сюда, проверить, как идёт работа.

В коммуникаторе затрещало, и он услышал голос Клинта:  
– Неа, тишина.

Баки связал остатки проводов и бросил их в перерабатывающую машину. Он заметил небольшую нервозность в голосе Клинта. Тот ещё не волновался, но был к этому близок.

Баки задумчиво пожевал губы. Ну отправится он в город, а окажется, что ничего страшного не произошло и они просто ждут покупателя. Стив потом неделю будет ныть из-за того, что Баки ушёл с корабля, пусть и на захолустную планетку практически без жителей.

Может, они просто ждут, но проверить не помешает.

– Клинт? – позвал он. – Не хочешь сходить в город, пропустить по стаканчику со своей женушкой, посмотреть, как там что?

– Ага, пожалуй, так и сделаю, – ответил Клинт после долгой паузы.

Баки откопал своё альпинистское снаряжение из-под реактора, закрепив страховку, прежде чем вытащить сварочный аппарат и несколько кусочков металла, оставшихся с последнего ремонта. Он проверил заряд аппарата и положил всё в сумку с инструментами, вместе с самыми толстыми перчатками, какие смог найти. Забрал волосы в тугой пучок, прикрыл банданой и пошёл наружу.

Панель нашлась быстро: справа от хвоста, посередине корпуса. Баки забрался на покатый корпус и привязался, повиснув и упираясь ногами в обшивку. Он проверил, надёжно ли закреплён ремень, прежде чем натянуть перчатки и вытащить сварочный аппарат. Работать в таком положении было не очень удобно, и хотя падение с этой высоты его бы не убило, для ремонта ему нужны были обе руки. При взгляде на электрическую дугу от аппарата в голове возникло зудящее воспоминание, неприятное и хорошо спрятанное в глубине памяти. Резкий удар током по нервам, от которого белеет в глазах. Вкус кожаной капы, впихнутой между зубов.

Баки выключил прибор, стараясь дышать медленно и равномерно. Потом снова включил и приступил к работе.

* * *

Когда Баки услышал шум приближающегося багги, он уже успел приварить панель на место и отремонтировать ещё несколько ненадёжно выглядящих. Он сразу же отложил работу, отстегнул ремни и сполз вниз, мягко спрыгнув, когда до земли оставалось всего ничего. Он прихватил свои вещи и обошёл корабль, чтобы встретить приехавших.

Но ни Стива, ни Наташи на багги не было.

Баки связался с Сэмом:  
– Спустись сюда, у нас раненые.

И поспешил к машине, пока Клинт парковался, глядя на бессознательного Луиса, завалившегося на пассажирском сидении. Одна половина его лица была залита кровью из раны прямо у волос.

– Луис, – мягко позвал Баки, надавливая пальцами ему на горло и пытаясь нащупать пульс. – Эй, приятель, слышишь меня?

Луис тихо застонал, когда Баки осторожно провёл пальцами по его голове. Он посмотрел на зажмурившегося Клинта. Груз по-прежнему стоял в машине.

– Что случилось? – резко спросил Баки.

Клинт покачал головой.

– Когда я туда приехал, то нашёл только Луиса вот в таком состоянии.

– А остальные?

– Поспрашивал, их никто не видел, – снова покачал головой Клинт.

Сэм с аптечкой в руках с грохотом сбежал по лестнице.

– Что, чёрт побери, произошло? – спросил он, вытаскивая фонарик из кармана.

– Нашёл его валяющимся за баром. И ни намёка, где Стив и Наташа, – тихо ответил Клинт.

Сэм оттянул Луису веко и посветил, недовольно хмыкая под нос. Баки осмотрел груз – его даже не обыскали.

– Всё на месте, это не ограбление.

Сэм аккуратно ощупал голову Луиса.

– Тупая травма, ударили чем-то тяжёлым. Надо его в лазарет.

Клинт взялся за ноги, Сэм – за плечи, и они вдвоём понесли Луиса наверх. Баки даже не пошевелился – он смотрел на оставшуюся на пальцах кровь. Луис был крепким парнем и мог держать удар. Если напавшим не нужен был груз, значит…

Им нужны были Стив и Наташа.

* * *

Баки осмотрелся и, убедившись, что грузовой отсек пуст, прочистил горло.

– Ванда? Ты слышишь меня, малышка?

И ощутил знакомое чужое присутствие в голове.

«Да».

Баки кивнул, стараясь привести мысли в порядок.

– Где Стив?

Она долго молчала, и Баки с трудом удержался, чтобы не переспросить, вместо этого пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

«Ушёл».

Он выругался вслух и прикрыл рот кулаком. Чёрт. Ему понадобилась минута, чтобы снова начать нормально дышать. Желание врезать металлическим кулаком по дверям так и не прошло.

– Что произошло?

Он чувствовал, как Ванда копается в его голове, пробуждая гнев и страх. Взвешивает их и рассматривает. Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание: Наташа бьёт коренастого мужчину в лицо. Рука на горле Стива, лицо скривилось, он пытается отбиться. Слишком много нападающих. Засада.

– Они мертвы? – Вопрос выскочил сам собой, но ответ пришёл милосердно быстро.

«Нет».

– Стив, – низко выдохнул он, умоляя и призывая, чувствуя, как что-то ворочается в груди.

* * *

– Он поправится? – спросил Клинт, когда они аккуратно положили Луиса на кушетку.

Сэм кивнул, поворачиваясь к сканеру.

– Никакая сила во Вселенной не способна надолго отключить Луиса.

– Ага, – согласился Клинт. – Иногда так и хочется его придушить.

– Ты в порядке? – Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Нат может позаботиться о себе, – фыркнул Клинт, задирая подбородок.

Сэм ничего не ответил, разглядывая показатели на сканере. Клинт вытащил спирт и несколько салфеток и начал отмывать Луиса от крови. Они услышали бегущего по коридору Баки раньше, чем он появился в дверях.

– На русских, – крикнул он, – на кого мы тогда работали?

Сэм нахмурился от его резкого тона, но Клинт ответил:  
– На Лучкова.

– Где он живёт?

Что-то в голосе Баки заставило Сэма напрячься, захотеть взять ближайший острый предмет и держаться на максимально далёком расстоянии. Что-то раздражающее, механическое. Не человеческое. Клинт тоже заметил и медленно поднял руки, всё ещё держа окровавленную салфетку.

– На **Даче** , – спокойно ответил он. – Это станция, вращающаяся…

– Мне всё равно, – оборвал Баки. – Полетели туда. Прямо сейчас.

– Тише приятель, успокойся. – Клинт положил салфетку и вытер руки.

– Сейчас, – рявкнул Баки.

Клинт не подколол, как обычно, и не стал спорить, протиснулся мимо Баки через дверь, стараясь не коснуться, и отправился на мостик.

– Баки, что происходит? – тихо спросил Сэм.

Баки не ответил, бросил взгляд на показатели Луиса и развернулся.

– Позаботься о нём, – приказал он, прежде чем рвануть в сторону кают.

* * *

Клинт заводил двигатели и прокладывал курс на **Дачу** , когда ему пришлось оторваться от панели – на мостик тихо проскользнула Ванда.

– А вот и мой маленький альбатрос, – пробормотал он, запуская двигательную систему. Он надеялся, что после ремонта Баки двигатель выдержит нагрузку, и они не взлетят на воздух живописным фейерверком.

Система заработала, и он задал кораблю максимальную скорость, на какую решился.

– Он напуган, – сказала Ванда, рассматривая размытые и исчезающие полоски звёзд. – Поэтому и ушёл. Но он вернётся.

Клинт лишь уклончиво хмыкнул и на секунду позволил переживаниям о Наташе захватить себя. Лучков. Та работа в «Вальхалле», которую они не доделали. Наташа говорила, что русские за ними придут, и, судя по действиям Баки, именно это и произошло.

Ванда свернулась в кресле второго пилота.

– Не бойся, – тихо сказала она.

Проще сказать, чем сделать.

* * *

_– А это что ещё значит? – проворчала Наташа._

_Клинт медленно поднял руку, глядя на зажатое в пальцах кольцо._

_– Разве не очевидно? – нахмурился он. – Я прошу тебя выйти за меня замуж._

_Она отступила._

_– Ты с ума сошёл? О чём ты, чёрт возьми, думаешь?_

_Клинт пожал плечами._

_– Думаю, что люблю тебя и хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь._

_Наташ развернулась, но Клинт рискнул схватить её за руку._

_– Слушай, если ты не… – он замялся. – Если это было просто…_

_Она вырвала руку._

_– Это? Нет никакого «этого»!_

_Клинт засомневался, его решительность начала исчезать._

_Наташа покачала головой._

_– Это всего лишь передышка, долго не продлится._

_– Передышка?_

_– Рано или поздно Мадам найдёт меня. Знаю, Капитан думает, что может всех нас защитить, но это не так._

_Наташа обхватила пальцами его ладонь._

_– Она не прощает, и когда она придёт за мной, я сама себе горло перережу, но не дам ей порадоваться возможности сломать меня._

_– Нат, – испуганно сказал Клинт._

_Она сжала его пальцы._

_– Найди себе хорошую девушку, может, заведёте с ней детей и купите ферму, не важно. Главное, найди кого-нибудь получше меня._

_Клинт яростно покачал головой._

_– Во всей Вселенной нет женщины лучше тебя, Нат. Не нужна мне хорошая девушка и ферма, мне нужна ты. – Он вложил кольцо ей в руку. – Ты не трусиха, Нат. Я не знаю никого храбрее тебя. – Он слабо, обнадёживающе улыбнулся. – Выходи за меня. Может, она найдёт тебя через неделю. Может, через год, через десять лет. Но до тех пор ты должна жить, чёрт побери. Не обязательно со мной, если не хочешь, но ты должна нормально жить, милая. Поняла?_

_Она посмотрела на их руки._

_– Ага. Поняла._

* * *

Баки пришёл на мостик, когда они долетели до **Дачи** , космической станции, вращающейся на орбите обледенелой луны.

Он выглядел… плохо. Его плечи окаменели, пластины на металлической руке безостановочно двигались и щёлкали. Что-то нервирующее было в его пристальном взгляде; жестокость, которой Клинт не видел раньше, даже во время его самых суровых схваток со Стивом. Он явно опустошил арсенал Луиса: пистолеты на бёдрах, ружье (которое Стив упорно старался не замечать) на ремне, штук шесть ножей и закреплённая на спине Вероника, любимая штурмовая винтовка Луиса. В руке он сжимал обрез, который точно принадлежал Наташе. Да и ножами Луис тоже не пользовался. Клинт сглотнул.

– Дело плохо, – сказал он.

Ванда повернулась в кресле и, потянувшись к Баки, обхватила нежными пальцами его металлическое запястье. Прикосновение не успокоило его – может, он даже не заметил, – но Ванда не отнимала руку всё время, что Клинт подводил корабль к станции.

Он уже запустил передатчик помех, который Баки как-то сделал для обхода сенсоров ближнего действия и который они частенько использовали, когда хотели куда-нибудь попасть незамеченными. Баки склонил голову набок, когда Клинт начал уводить корабль в сторону заманчиво выглядящих обслуживающих доков, и указал на главные ворота.

– Сюда. – Его голос был низким и грубым. Чужим.

– Что? – воскликнул Клинт. – Ты в самом деле хочешь, чтобы мы вломились через парадные двери?

Баки не ответил. Ванда сжала его руку.

– Иначе мы будем их слишком долго искать и потеряем эффект неожиданности, – сказала она, не сводя глаз с Баки.

– Ты командуешь. Видимо, – тяжело вздохнул Клинт.

* * *

Баки спустился в грузовой отсек, Ванда не отставала от него. Сэм уже ждал внизу, скрестив руки на груди.

– Что за хрень происходит, Бак? – резко спросил он.

Баки проигнорировал его, включая коммуникатор.

– Пьетро, – позвал он, и через секунду парень уже стоял рядом с сестрой.

– Это невозможно, – выдохнул Сэм, уставившись на него.

– Мы идём за Капитаном, верно? – спросил Пьетро, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

– Да. – Баки переломил дробовик, вставил два патрона и захлопнул его. Он поднял взгляд на Сэма – на секунду тот увидел знакомого Баки. – Оставайтесь здесь, не дайте никому захватить корабль. – Он вытащил пистолет из-за пояса и протянул Сэму.

Тот без колебаний взял его.

– Лучков, – сказал он уверенно. – Сукин сын.

– Клинт, не глуши двигатели, – крикнул Баки.

Коммуникатор зашумел.

– Просто верни её, – тихо попросил Клинт.

– Готовы? – Баки повернулся к близнецам.

Сэм покачал головой и шагнул вперёд, между Баки и дверью.

– Что за глупость! Снаружи, скорее всего, уже ждёт с десяток вооружённых людей, а ты хочешь вот так взять и выйти?

Баки не ответил, с силой отодвинул Сэма и пошёл к панели.

– Баки, ты не серьёзно. Тут же двое детей, что за хрень…

Баки врезал кулаком по панели, и двери открылись.

Семь человек стояли перед кораблём, вооружённые винтовками. Главарь большими шагами подошёл ближе, наставив ствол на Баки. Красная дымка вилась вокруг его ног, готовая атаковать охранников.

– А вы ещё кто такие? – проворчал он.

Баки промолчал, поднимая дробовик и нажимая на спусковой крючок.

Голова мужчины взорвалась кровью и ошмётками плоти, Баки повернулся и выстрелил во второго быстрее, чем тот успел отреагировать, одновременно защищаясь левой ладонью от выстрела третьего. Раздался грохот: оружие у охранников исчезло и свалилось на пол у ног Сэма. Он вскрикнул, но схватил одну из винтовок и наставил её на стоявших у рампы.

Баки отбросил дробовик в сторону и вытащил один из пистолетов. Он застрелил оставшихся охранников в голову, одного за другим, пока они стояли замерев, удерживаемые красной дымкой.

– Баки, нет! – крикнул Сэм, но охранники уже были мертвы.

Баки жестом подозвал близнецов, и они встали по бокам от него. Их маленький отряд пошёл на станцию.

* * *

Охранники прибывали по двое, по трое, и Баки убивал их без раздумий. Воздух звенел от криков и просьб выслать подмогу на гортанном, знакомом языке, пока он вёл близнецов по лабиринту коридоров, оставляя за собой след из мёртвых тел. Баки крался вперёд, с Вандой справа и размытой тенью Пьетро, сновавшего вокруг. Плотная красная дымка клубилась вокруг их ног.

Они нашли тюрьму на третьем этаже. Баки шёл от камеры к камере, игнорируя просьбы заключённых пощадить, убить или освободить и вглядываясь между прутьев, пока не увидел знакомые рыжие волосы. Близнецы, двигаясь в молчаливом согласии, встали рядом, прикрывая.

Наташа сидела, скрестив ноги, на голом матрасе в углу. У неё кровоточили губы, и волосы были покрыты кровавой коркой. Она подняла голову.

– Баки? – прошептала Наташа, напуганная и оглушённая.

Баки сжал замок металлической ладонью и раскрыл дверь камеры с противным скрежетанием.

– Идти можешь? – прорычал он, доставая пистолет.

Наташа отпрянула, вжимаясь в тёмный угол.

– Да, – простонала она, упираясь пятками в матрас и всё пытаясь отодвинуться подальше.

Баки перевернул пистолет, берясь за ствол и протягивая ей. Секунду она не двигалась, уставившись на него, пока он не помахал рукоятью нетерпеливо. Одним стремительным движением она встала на четвереньки, выхватывая пистолет и целясь в Баки. Её руки тряслись, и она перехватила пистолет покрепче. Баки даже не вздрогнул, посмотрев на дуло и на её дрожащий палец на спусковом крючке.

– Знаешь, как выбраться отсюда? – спросил он – его голос стал мягче и знакомее.

– Да. – Наташа приподнялась, садясь на колени и не отводя пистолет.

Баки махнул головой в сторону, откуда они пришли, на коридор, усеянный телами, словно хлебными крошками.

– Муж тебя ждёт, – Баки продолжал игнорировать пистолет, сфокусировавшись на её окровавленных губах. – Иди.

Он развернулся, жестом подзывая близнецов, и пошёл мимо камер. Наташа застонала и свалилась на пол, продолжая крепко сжимать пистолет. Всхлипнула, плечи дрогнули, и она села у двери, разрыдавшись, обнимая себя и раскачиваясь. Она услышала крик в отдалении, с трудом поднялась и спотыкаясь побрела по коридору, прочь от отрывистых звуков выстрелов.

* * *

Медик убрал дефибриллятор и прижал стетоскоп к покрытой синяками груди Стива. Внимательно слушая, он упёрся одной рукой в кушетку, к которой был привязан Стив. Медик посмотрел на нетерпеливо ожидавшего Лучкова и кивнул, услышав сердцебиение. Лучков радостно хлопнул в ладоши и потрепал Стива по плечу. Медик отошёл, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.

– Капитан Роджерс? – мягко позвал Лучков, проводя рукой по окровавленным лохмотьям его рубашки. – Капитан Роджерс?

Стив застонал и приоткрыл глаза. Лучков улыбнулся.

– Вы умерли, Капитан, – пожурил он.

– Неплохая идея, – прохрипел Стив. Его голова взрывалась от боли каждый раз, когда он пытался пошевелиться, так что он перестал.

Лучков покачал головой.

– Но нам ещё столько надо сделать. – Он потянулся к подносу рядом и взял тонкую металлическую трубку. Нажал на основание, и устройство щёлкнуло и заискрилось, выбросив дугу синего пламени. Лучков повернулся к Стиву. – Итак, – улыбнулся он. – На чём мы остановились?

Послышались звуки стрельбы, и Лучков отвернулся, нахмурившись.

– Проверь, – приказал он охраннику у двери – тот кивнул и собрался узнать, в чём дело.

Но стоило ему приоткрыть дверь, как его затылок взорвался, пачкая стену костями и мозгом, и охранник рухнул на пол. Лучков отступил вглубь комнаты, пытаясь дозваться своих охранников – шестеро было в коридоре, но никто не откликнулся.

Дверь медленно открылась. Стив закашлялся и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть.

– Баки?

Баки зашёл в комнату, сжимая в кулаке последний пистолет Луиса. Лучков открыл рот от изумления и уставился на его металлическую руку, блестевшую сквозь порванный рукав, изрешечённый пулями и движениями пластин.

– **Оборотень** , – выдохнул он, подходя ближе. – До меня доходили слухи, что Карпов нашёл себе Зимнего Солдата, пока они не сбежали. Но пришлось заморозить, когда он начал… неправильно функционировать.

– Что? – прошептал Стив, слабо дыша.

Баки шагнул вперёд и наставил пистолет на Лучкова. Тот светился от радости.

– **Спутник** , – выкрикнул он.

Баки вздрогнул и опустил руку. Лицо его стало пустым.

– Баки! – позвал Стив, но он не ответил. Он стоял не двигаясь, безучастно глядя перед собой и дрожа. Лучков обернулся к Стиву.

– Этот ваш, Капитан? Я впечатлён. – Он полюбовался застывшим в дверях Баки. Его голос резко похолодел: – Вы же не знаете код, Капитан? Нашли его, как бродячую собаку, и притащили домой? Думали, что сможете приручить? – Лучков рассмеялся. – А они собаки и есть, приучены подчиняться командам. Я долго мечтал об **Оборотне**. – Он радостно воскликнул: – Ох, только представьте, что мы сможем сделать вместе.

– Баки, выбирайся отсюда, – прошептал Стив, дёргая ремни. – Уходи!

– **Желание** , – отрывисто сказал Лучков, и Баки дёрнулся, словно от удара.

– Баки? – умоляюще позвал Стив.

– **Ржавый** , – продолжал Лучков. – **Семнадцать**.

Стив запаниковал, когда знакомый Баки начал исчезать. Морщинки вокруг глаз, когда он смеялся; приподнятый уголок рта; наклон плеч – с каждым словом Лучкова всё смывалось, оставляя лишь тень со стеклянными глазами.

– **Рассвет** , – сказал Лучков.

Зимний Солдат поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Лучков свалился на пол, кровь струилась из отверстия во лбу. Зимний Солдат подошёл к Стиву и схватился за ремни, вырывая их. Стив хотел было заговорить, но от поднимавшегося огромного страшного чувства слова застряли в горле. Он коснулся пальцами металлической руки. Баки схватил его за плечо, усаживая, и – Стив не успел издать и звука – обнял его, и теперь они вдвоём упали на кушетку.

– Глупый сопляк, – выдохнул Баки. – Нельзя оставить тебя на…

Стив закинул руки ему на плечи, не обращая внимание на боль в рёбрах. Он задушенно вздохнул, когда Баки взъерошил его волосы, прижимаясь к его щеке холодным металлическим плечом.

– Ужасно глупый, – пробормотал он, гладя затылок Стива. Его голос был таким тёплым и ласковым, что у Стива защемило сердце.

Баки выпрямился и помог ему встать, стараясь не касаться синяков на груди и красных отметин на висках. Он поправил порванную рубашку Стива, осторожно прикоснувшись к кровоподтёкам.

– Сможешь идти? – обеспокоенно спросил он наконец-то своим знакомым и тёплым голосом, и Стив смог только кивнуть. Баки аккуратно закинул его руку себе на плечо, левой обнимая за талию и помогая дойти до двери.

В коридоре повсюду валялись тела, Ванда и Пьетро сторожили противоположный конец, хотя Стив сомневался, что на станции остался ещё кто-то живой. Ванда пронзительно вскрикнула и побежала к ним, хватая Стива за другую руку и пробегаясь пальцами по его запястью. Второй рукой она прикоснулась к синяку на лбу, и боль в рёбрах отступила.

– Наташа, – внезапно вспомнил Стив.

– Уже освободили, – ответил Баки, глядя под ноги.

Они медленно шли по коридором и лестницам, переступая через трупы.

– Луис? – Стив почувствовал себя лучше, в голове немного прояснилось. По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы заметить, как Баки избегает встречаться с ним глазами, как жёстко он сжимал его талию – ничего от прежних нежных прикосновений.

– В лазарете. Он в порядке.

* * *

Стив никогда ещё не радовался так кораблю и Сэму, ждущему их в грузовом отсеке.

– Ты только посмотри на себя, – вздохнул он.

– Ты бы видел, что стало с теми парнями, – ответил Стив.

Баки осторожно передал его Сэму, отходя к панели, чтобы закрыть дверь.

– Клинт, все на борту? – спросил он, пока Сэм вёл Стива наверх.

– Ага. – Он помолчал. – Там кто-нибудь остался?

– Нет, – вздохнул Баки и снял Веронику с плеча.

– Хорошо.

* * *

Стив добродушно ворчал, пока Сэм осматривал его, и этим заслужил тычок под рёбра.

– Ох, – прокряхтел он. – ты отвратительный доктор.

– А ты отвратительный пациент, – парировал Сэм.

Стив оглянулся на Луиса, перевязанного и спящего на кушетке в углу.

– С ним всё будет в порядке?

– Ага, оба будете в порядке, – кивнул Сэм. Он убрал своё оборудование и пристально посмотрел на Стива. – Не хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

– Нет, – покачал головой Стив.

– Наташе, похоже, здорово досталось. Она до сих пор ни слова не сказала.

– Это её личное дело.

Сэм раздражённо фыркнул.

– Стив, нам надо это обсудить. Я знаю, как Баки важен для тебя, но ты не видел, что произошло. Он застрелил пятерых безоружных людей. Одного за другим, бах-бах-бах. А они даже угрозы не представляли.

– Представляли, – оборвал его Стив. – Думаешь, без оружия они сразу стали безобидными? Ты смог бы защитить от них корабль? – Он тяжело посмотрел на Сэма. – Смог бы их убить, если бы пришлось?

Сэм не ответил, только вздохнул и отвернулся. Стив потянулся к нему.

– Сэм. Мы бы уже были мертвы, если бы не он.

Без предупреждения, в одну секунду в дверях возник взволнованный Пьетро, и хотя Стив знал, на что парень способен, он всё равно не мог привыкнуть.

– Кэп, скорее, – поторопил он.

– Что случилось? – Стив сполз с кушетки, натягивая чистую футболку.

– Он решил уйти, – воскликнул Пьетро. – Баки решил уйти.

* * *

Ванда сидела у дверей машинного отделения, сгорбившись и обхватив руками лодыжки. Она подняла голову, когда Стив подошёл.

– Он не слушает, – с тревогой сказала она.

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивающе прошептал Стив, кладя руку ей на плечо и мягко сжимая.

Она потянулась за прикосновением, и Стив подумал, насколько же измученной она должна быть после пережитых последних часов.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Спасибо, что пришла за мной. – Он ласково похлопал её по руке. – Отдохни немного, хорошо?

Она с завидной грацией поднялась и поцеловала его в щёку, прежде чем уйти. Стив дождался, пока она отойдёт подальше, и зашёл в машинное отделение.

Здесь словно прошёл ураган: инструменты, детали и обрывки проводов валялись на полу. Все шкафы и шкафчики были раскрыты, дверцы хлопали, пока Баки сновал туда и обратно через кучи одежды и книг, скопившиеся за последние годы. Стив смотрел, как он собирал безделушки и сувениры с полок, оборачивая в майки и набивая ими сумку.

– Что ты делаешь? – мягко спросил Стив.

Баки застыл, но через секунду продолжил копаться на полках. Сердце Стива сжалось, когда Баки вытащил маленький горшочек, разрисованный голубыми цветочками, и бросил к остальным вещам.

– Баки?

– Я ухожу, – отрезал тот, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. – Сойду сразу, как мы куда-нибудь приземлимся. Высадите меня на Уитоне или ещё где.

– Не высажу я тебя нигде, Баки…

– Неужели ты не слышал? – рявкнул Баки, поднимая голову. Он был бледным, руки тряслись, под ногтями осталась засохшая кровь. – Не слышал, как Лучков назвал меня? Ты видел, что… что я сделал.

– Сделал, когда узнал, что нас с Наташей похитили, и организовал спасательную миссию? Ага, я всё видел. – Стив шагнул внутрь.

– Я убил их, – прошипел Баки, уставившись на него. – Не часть, не тех, кто мешались, а всех. Абсолютно всех. – Он покачал головой. – И не потому, что они были угрозой или чтобы быстрее вытащить тебя. Я просто хотел их убить. – Он отвернулся, бросил сумку на пол и закрыл лицо ладонями.

– Думаешь, меня это волнует? – спросил Стив, придвигаясь ближе. – Они были не простыми гражданскими. Во Вселенной стало поменьше работорговцев и бандитов. Думаешь, кто-то будет их оплакивать?

Баки надавил подушечками пальцев на глаза.

– Ты слышал, как он меня назвал.

Стив помолчал. **Оборотень.** Он медленно выдохнул.

– Мне всё равно, как он тебя назвал.

– Я монстр, – прошептал Баки. – И не могу оставаться с вами, это небезопасно. – Он подобрал сумку и продолжил складывать вещи.

– Мы будем защищать тебя, не дадим никому подобраться близко. – Стив шагнул ещё ближе.

– Вы не сможете защитить себя! – крикнул Баки, и Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

Баки сжал зубы.

– Ты видел, что он сделал. Стоит сказать лишь несколько слов, и я… – Он швырнул сумку через комнату. Она упала у теплообменника, содержимое рассыпалось по полу.

– Баки, – ласково позвал Стив.

– Он произнёс слова, и всё… Всё просто пропало. – Баки опёрся на ядро реактора. – А что, если… Если бы я навредил тебе? Или Ванде?

Стив прошёл последние метры между ними и положил руки ему на плечи.

– Ты этого не сделал, – просто сказал он. – Мог, но не сделал.

– Этого недостаточно. – Баки скривился.

– Ещё как достаточно. – Стив сжал его руки. – Ты здесь уже сколько? Года два? Несмотря на бесконечные возможности причинить нам вред, ты ни разу ни на кого и руку не поднял, даже в самые плохие моменты.

– Это другое. – Баки уронил голову, скрывая волосами лицо.

– Ага, другое, – согласился Стив, убирая ему волосы за уши. – Ты не монстр, Баки. Что бы они ни сделали с тобой, в кого бы они ни пытались превратить тебя, это не имеет значения. – Он обнял ладонями его лицо, проведя большими пальцами по линии челюсти. – Не монстр и не машина. Ты человек, настоящий и целый.

Баки схватил его за запястья, не давая сделать что-то ещё.

– Правда? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.

– Правда, – прошептал Стив.

Баки резко выдохнул, то ли всхлипнув, то ли усмехнувшись, и Стив осмелился придвинуться ближе. Его выдохи оседали на губах Баки. Хватка Баки ослабла, став ласковым прикосновением.

– Я спас тебе жизнь.

– Думаю, да. – Стив продолжал водить пальцами по его челюсти.

– А я получу награду?

Был в его глазах хитрый огонёк, всегда был, но раньше Стив не решался это заметить.

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся он. – Думаю, да.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Баки – быстро и осторожно прижался губами, прежде чем отпрянуть. Баки облизал нижнюю губу и устроил руки у Стива на талии.

– Знаешь, – медленно сказал он. – Учитывая, что ты Капитан и всё такое, не такая уж это большая награда.

– Ого. – Стив сделал вид, что оскорблён. – Тебе этого недостаточно?

– Прости, приятель, – Баки едва покачал головой, стараясь не пошевелить обнимавшие его руки. – Самому неприятно такое говорить.

Стив снова придвинулся, и в этот раз Баки тоже подался вперёд, склонив голову и прижимаясь губами. Он скользнул языком по нижней губе Стива, и тот открыл рот для нежного и сладкого поцелуя, слаще, чем ягодный джем или хрустящее свежее яблоко. Стив слишком быстро отодвинулся, по мнению Баки, но он не возражал.

– Так лучше? – низким хриплым голосом спросил Стив, вызывая мурашки на коже Баки.

– М-м-м, – вздохнул тот, скользя руками по футболке Стива и сминая мягкую ткань.

Стив тихо зашипел.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Всё ещё болит. – Баки хотел задрать футболку, и Стив неловко попытался оттолкнуть его руки. – Я в порядке, заживёт.

Баки недовольно заворчал, увидев синяки на его рёбрах. Стив снова настойчиво потянул футболку вниз.

– Я в порядке, – повторил он.

Баки обвил руками его талию и грустно улыбнулся.

– Как не вовремя, да?

– Совсем не вовремя, – кивнул Стив.

– Ладно, – глухо сказал Баки. – Тогда снимаем обувь.

Он скинул ботинки, пока Стив неловко пытался развязать свои, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не застонать от боли.

– В таком состоянии мы ничего полезного не сделаем, а ты вообще выглядишь так, словно отключишься прямо сейчас. Давай сюда.

Баки проскользнул под ядро реактора, и Стив забрался вслед за ним. Под турбиной была ниша, застеленная одеялами и подушками, собранными со всего корабля. Стив с грустью вспомнил, как впервые увидел крепко спящего в заморозке Баки, свернувшегося в ящике.

Баки лёг на спину, поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и махнул Стиву тоже ложиться. Тот свернулся рядом, укладываясь так, чтобы не давить на синяки. Он лёг щекой на холодное металлическое плечо, и Баки обвил его руками, притягивая ближе, пока Стив не прижался лбом к его подбородку, а ухом – к груди. Он закинул руку Баки на талию, забираясь пальцами под футболку и трогая гладкую кожу живота.

– Поспи, Стиви, – пробормотал Баки.

– Мне еще надо связаться с покупателем, они наверняка гадают, куда подевался их товар…

– Это может подождать. – Баки обнял его покрепче.

– Баки…

Тот сердито вздохнул и поцеловал Стива в лоб.

– Спи. Уже. Давай, – твердо проговорил он, целуя его после каждого слова всё нежнее.

Стив фыркнул, но закрыл глаза, убаюканный ритмичным сердцебиением Баки, и медленно погрузился в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [9] Уитон – вымышленный город, в котором располагался лагерь Лихай.


	7. Улей

Баки откинул голову и вздохнул, тихо посмеиваясь, когда чужая щетина, царапая, прошлась по чувствительной коже горла. Стив хмыкнул, спускаясь к его обнажённой груди и целуя везде: от острых ключиц до выпуклых рубцов на стыке живой кожи и металла. Баки пробормотал что-то умоляюще, водя пальцами вверх и вниз по его позвоночнику. Гладкая светлая кожа Стива резко контрастировала с загаром и шрамами Баки. Их синяки только начали бледнеть, но Стиву хотелось прикоснуться к каждому сантиметру тела Баки, и тот не собирался от этого отказываться.

Стив водил губами по узловатым рубцам на плече, нежно целуя и двигающиеся металлические пластины, и красноватую повреждённую кожу, пока не уткнулся носом в подмышку, где живую кожу сменял металл. Баки заёрзал, беззвучно смеясь и пытаясь оттолкнуть, но Стив не позволил – сдвинулся и придавил всем весом, прижимаясь грудью к животу. Перехватив металлическую руку, он поцеловал впадину подмышки, прижимаясь к тёмным волоскам носом и вдыхая терпкий мускусный запах.

Баки снова рассмеялся, мягко, но настойчиво отталкивая Стива, и тот поддался, подтягиваясь выше, пока их лица не оказались на одном уровне. Баки закинул ногу ему на бедро и толкнулся вверх, потираясь твёрдым членом о пах. Живой рукой, тёплой и липкой, он расслабленно обхватил член Стива, плавно лаская и поглаживая большим пальцем головку.

Стив прикусил плечо Баки, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, и тот сжал его затылок металлической рукой, притягивая ближе. Запустив пальцы во влажные от пота волосы, Стив поцеловал его, с наслаждением изучая языком форму губ и кромку зубов. Баки нетерпеливо зарычал, втягивая его язык глубже. Он посасывал его и дразнился, одновременно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, а Стив вбивался в его кулак, медленно и покорно двигаясь.

Послышался треск коммуникатора и следом голос Клинта, назойливый и совсем нежеланный.

– Подлетаем к Манхэттену, Кэп, – доложил он.

Стив оторвался от губ Баки.

– Сукин…

Баки потянул его вниз и быстро поцеловал.

– Дашь нам десять минут? – попросил он.

– Да без проблем, – фыркнул Клинт.

Раздался щелчок отключения связи, и Баки обхватил Стива за талию, подтягивая выше, пока их члены не соприкоснулись. Он раздвинул ноги, подначивая Стива двигаться, и тот изумлённо застонал.

– Так лучше? – затаив дыхание, спросил Баки.

Стив кивнул, упираясь руками по бокам от него и толкаясь. Баки впился пальцами ему в бок, оставляя синяки металлической рукой, и тяжело дышал. Он приподнялся для поцелуя, и Стив ответил, скользнув языком в его рот и продолжая двигать бёдрами. Баки тоже застонал, гладя ягодицы Стива, чувствуя, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы с каждым движением. Стив разорвал поцелуй, чтобы прошептать что-то слабым голосом.

– Баки, – выдохнул он.

– Ш-ш-ш, я держу тебя, – пробормотал Баки, скользнув руками по его широким плечам. Гладкие, нагревшиеся металлические пальцы прошлись по шее.

Руки Стива задрожали; не удержавшись, он рухнул, накрывая Баки всем телом и прижимаясь открытым ртом к его горлу, и крупно вздрогнул, кончая и изливаясь между ними. Баки крепко обнял его и глубоко и грязно поцеловал, захлёбываясь стоном, когда Стив обхватил его член. Он беспорядочно толкался в кулак, вылизывая рот Стива, пока не кончил, внезапно и резко, словно его дёрнуло током.

– Парни? Десять минут прошли, – весело напомнил голос Клинта.

– Чёрт, – проворчал Баки. – Ненавижу тебя.

Клинт рассмеялся:  
– Стыкуемся через пять минут, натягивайте штаны.

– Я найму другого пилота, – глухо заявил Стив Баки в плечо. – От этого одни проблемы.

Он отключил коммуникатор и скатился на бок, укладываясь головой на металлическое плечо и сонно моргая, пока Баки вытирал себя попавшейся под руку футболкой.

– Грешникам нет покоя, да? – спросил Стив.

Баки вытер и живот Стива, а потом потянулся к его лицу и чмокнул.

– Мы действительно нагрешили, – усмехнулся он, целуя Стива ещё раз напоследок, и выбрался из ниши под ядром реактора.

Стив смотрел, как Баки кинул испачканную футболку в стирку, поднял с пола штаны и оглянулся, надевая и застёгивая их. Он лукаво усмехнулся и начал рыться в шкафчике в поисках чистой одежды. Стив полюбовался движением мышц на плечах, пока тот натягивал футболку, а потом тоже вылез из их тайного местечка и отправился искать свои ботинки.

* * *

Через пять минут Стив спустился в грузовой отсек – Наташа с Луисом уже закрепили товар на багги и ждали его.

Луис усмехнулся, дёрнув его за волосы.

– Жажда не мучает? После таких нагрузок надо восстанавливать силы!

Стив покраснел и отодвинулся от Луиса, приглаживая торчащие волосы. Он быстро перестал пытаться привести их в порядок и сунул руки в карманы, игнорируя Наташино хихиканье.

Клинт с Баки чуть ли не вприпрыжку спустились вниз. Баки забрал волосы в небрежный пучок, и они со Стивом обменялись улыбками.

– Хорошо, делаем всё быстро. Луис, ты со мной, Нат остаётся в машине. Скорее всего, Старк что-нибудь да выкинет, так что будьте настороже.

Луис качнулся на носках.

– Берёшь меня как охранника? Ах, всегда хотел им побыть. – Он хлопнул в ладоши. – Не беспокойся, Кэп, я не подведу. Уложу любого, кто полезет к тебе, одним ударом.

– Спасибо, Луис, но это совсем не обязательно, – усмехнулся Стив, а Баки сочувствующе приобнял Луиса за плечи. – Старк любит поговорить, а я чаще всего за ним не успеваю.

– Так я иду как переговорщик? – просиял Луис.

Нат покачала головой:  
– Не совсем, ты идёшь, как единственный человек во всей Вселенной, который может его переговорить.

– Он и не ждёт такой подставы, – кивнул Стив.

– Как думаете, я смогу уговорить его устроить на работу моего кузена Дейва? Он как раз скоро прилетит на Манхэттен, **бабуля** порадуется, если он найдёт работу.

– За спрос не бьют, – пожал плечами Стив. – Клинт, заправишь корабль? А мы бы позаботились о воде и батареях. – Он протянул пачку купюр.

Клинт раскрыл их веером и фыркнул:  
– Вот с этим? А больше ты ничего не хочешь? Бриллиантовую тиару? Волшебного пони?

– Золотую корону. – Стив подошёл к панели и открыл шлюз. – Ничего слишком вычурного.

– Я мог бы купить новый регулятор, – прибавил Баки.

Стив ткнул в него пальцем:  
– Ты остаёшься здесь, вместе с близнецами. Манхэттен, может, и независимый, но агенты Щ.И.Т.а и У.Д.А.Р.а всё равно рыскают повсюду. Не стоит рисковать.

Баки хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.

– Ну, хотя бы ты не начал нежничать со мной после того, как мы стали спать вместе.

– Да он начал нежничать с тобой задолго до этого, – толкнул его плечом Луис.

Баки на это лишь усмехнулся.

– Прекрасно, – пробормотал он, подходя к Стиву, обнял его левой рукой за затылок и быстро поцеловал. – Но если вдруг грохнемся на землю, это ты виноват.

Стив поцеловал его в ответ, чуть дольше.

– Буду иметь в виду.

Баки вывернулся из его рук и, пожелав им удачи, ушёл вверх.

Стив не мог перестать улыбаться, как идиот.

– Ладно, тогда начинаем.

* * *

Луис вёл багги по улицам Манхэттена, одной из самых крупных периферийных планет. В доках, как и везде, было полно торговцев и воров, с любопытством смотревших на багги, ехавший к безвкусному шпилю «Башни Старка» в верхней части Манхэттена.

– Значит, Старк? – спросил Луис. – Что он за человек? Много слухов о нём ходит, известен как супер-гениальный инженер, работавший на Щ.И.Т., сваливший, когда они взяли все его бомбы и сбросили на простых людей. Как по мне, он немного недоглядел, а?

Наташа наклонилась вперёд, упёршись локтями в спинку Луиса.  
– Совет безопасности Объединённых Планет назвал это необходимой жертвой, вроде как Независимые не смогут прятаться, если прятаться будет негде.

– Ага, но мёртвые женщины и дети были ему не по душе, поэтому он ушёл, – мрачно сказал Стив.

– Совесть замучила, да? – спросил Луис.

– Думаю, он предпочитает, когда его называют филантропом. Сейчас он занимается возобновляемой энергией, робототехникой и тому подобным.

– А это не он создал ИИ? – рассмеялся Луис. – Кузен мне что-то такое рассказывал. Создал искусственный интеллект, а потом хорошо так подрался с ним и выгнал на другой конец Вселенной.

Наташа фыркнула:  
– Ага, он назвал его «Вижн» или типа того?

– Ну, чем бы он ни занимался, материалы для своих проектов у Щ.И.Т.а он ворует спокойно. – Стив покосился на чемоданчик за ними. – И вот в этом ему нужна наша помощь.

– Для гения у него забавный архитектурный вкус. – Луис показал на Башню. – Потому что эта штука уродливая до невозможности. Не пойми меня неправильно, кое-что из неокубизма я люблю – типа Ле Корбюзье. Но это чёрт-те что.

Они припарковались у башни, Стив повернулся к Наташе:  
– Жди нас, должны обернуться быстро.

Она кивнула, отвязывая чемоданчик, и передала Луису. Тот зажал его под мышкой.

– Луис, держись рядом и молчи, пока я не велю говорить, ладно?

Луис сделал вид, будто закрывает рот на замок. Стив похлопал его по плечу и двинулся к башне.

* * *

Их встретил крупный мужчина в плохо сидящем костюме, представившийся как Хэппи, но так и не объяснивший – было ли это его имя или он просто был счастлив. Он проводил их в лифт и нажал кнопку, ведущую к подземным этажам. Луис раскачивался с пятки на носок, но молчал, постоянно умоляюще поглядывая на Стива. Тот лишь помотал головой, и Луис продолжил беспокойно качаться с опечаленным лицом.

– У нас встреча с мистером Старком, – быстро сказал Стив.

– Мистер Старк сегодня занят в мастерской, – лучезарно улыбнулся мужчина.

Лифт открылся – перед ними была огромная лаборатория с работающей кузней в дальнем конце огромного, как пещера, зала, с несколькими автомобилями разной степени разобранности у стены и столами, заваленными инструментами и чертежами. На секунду Стив подумал, что Баки вписался бы сюда как родной, и подавил улыбку.

Тони Старк сгорбился над центральным столом, закрыв лицо сварочной маской, и разрезал кусок металла ацетиленовой горелкой. Он поднял маску и посмотрел на Стива.

– Опаздываешь.

– А ты врёшь, – фыркнул Стив.

– Что, прости? – Старк щёлкнул застёжками и снял маску.

– Мы договаривались, что приедем до сегодняшнего полудня. Мы приехали на три часа раньше, с товаром, который ты просил и на который мы потратили кучу времени и усилий. – Стив помолчал. – И раз ты сходу начинаешь обвинять нас в опоздании, значит, хочешь, чтобы мы начали защищаться. Может, просто расскажешь, что случилось?

Старк поднял планшет с соседнего стола и сунул Стиву. На нём крутился искажённый помехами ролик из новостей Щ.И.Т.а с красным кораблём. Бегущая строка внизу сообщала о дерзком налёте на хранилище Щ.И.Т.а.

– Номера не видно, это мог быть любой корабль.

– Мог бы, но не любой. Вы засветились в Щ.И.Т.е и привели их к моему дому...

– Луис, – пробормотал Стив.

Луис шагнул вперёд, вставая между ним и Старком.

– Мистер Старк, это честь – познакомиться с вами, этот ваш дуговой реактор – по-настоящему гениальная штука, говорю вам.

– Так и есть, – осторожно сказал Тони. – Простите, а вы кто?

Луис схватил руку Старка в рабочей перчатке и потряс.  
– Луис. Как я уже сказал, это большая честь. Я так взволнован! И знаете, я обязан спросить: кто проектировал башню? Думается мне, вы скорее захотели бы что-нибудь в стиле ар-деко, понимаете? Или, может, в духе неофутуризма?

– Что происходит? – Старк вырвал руку.

– Есть у меня один кузен, Дейв. Он трудолюбивый работник и честный парень, серьёзно, я гарантирую. И он скоро прилетает на Манхэттен, и моя **бабуля** была бы чертовски рада, если бы тут для него нашлась работа, да и я ему вроде как задолжал, потому что разок пошалил с его сестрой, он до сих пор меня не простил. Она, конечно, сама предложила, ну, знаете, тело женщины принадлежит только ей и всё такое? – Старк ошеломлённо кивнул. – И так и должно быть! Но Дейв всё равно считает это неправильным, и хотя гнев его уже поугас, хотелось бы сделать для него что-нибудь приятное.

Луис в ожидании смотрел на него, и Старк повернулся к Стиву:  
– Что он несёт?

– Я прошу о работе! Для моего кузена Дейва, потому что он…

– Да-да, это я уже слышал! – Старк потёр переносицу. – Как это связано с тем, что вы засветились в Щ.И.Т.е…

– А, очевидно, вы нас разыгрываете. – Луис кинул чемоданчик на стол. – Пытаетесь поставить нас в неловкое положение, чтобы вышло так, будто вы ничего не должны, ведь теперь ваша репутация под угрозой, – Луис фыркнул. – Словно такой человек, как вы, в самом деле боится Щ.И.Т.а. Не-а, бро! Вы же владеете половиной этой планеты, верно? Я вас раскусил, хотите заплатить поменьше и ищете причину, чтобы скинуть процентов десять за доставленные неприятности. – Луис указал на Стива: – А тем временем Кэп, ладно, мы, усердно поработали, чтобы достать эту штуку, но Кэп готов пойти на жертвы и сбросить пять процентов. И сейчас вы захотите показать нам, отбросам, что вы тут главный, и решить вопрос силой, заставив нас снизить цену на двенадцать процентов. Может, даже на пятнадцать, но вы нас знаете, мы хорошие работники и едва держимся на плаву.

– Меня это не волнует, – отрезал Старк.

– Ага, конечно, не волнует. Вполне в вашем духе, бросить нас голодать и заставлять выполнять ваши капризы. Но, бро, между голодными и мёртвыми тонкая грань, и может случиться так, что надо будет что-то сделать, вы нас наберёте, а ответа-то нет. И придётся обращаться к кому-нибудь не такому надёжному, кто не сможет достать нужное. – Луис показал на Хэппи, всё ещё стоящего у входа. – И поэтому, когда вы отправите нас обратно наверх с этим парнем, он заплатит нам лишь на десять процентов меньше, потому что он, похоже, парень умный. А ещё я видел, что он глаз положил на Нат. – Луис повернулся к Хэппи: – Сочувствую, серьёзно. Но она тебе яйца вырвет, приятель. – Он продемонстрировал сжатый кулак, и Хэппи вздрогнул.

Луис замолчал, выжидающе ухмыляясь.

– Если я устрою вашего кузена, придётся ли мне когда-нибудь видеть вас снова или слышать ваш голос? – спросил Старк в конце концов.

– Никогда, клянусь, – пообещал Луис.

Старк поджал губы.

– Прекрасно. Валите. Хэппи, заплати им.

* * *

Они вернулись на корабль, завернув перед этим на рынок, чтобы пополнить запасы. Клинт уже заканчивал заправляться, и они вместе поднялись на корабль. Стив отправил Клинта на мостик готовиться к отстыковке, а сам пошёл в машинное отделение искать Баки. Но тот был на камбузе: развалился на диване и играл в карты с Вандой. Сэм сидел за столом, просматривая список запасов.

– Улетаем через пять минут, – объявил Стив.

Ванда бросила карты и побежала на мостик.

– Не разломай мой чёртов корабль! – крикнул Баки ей вслед, подбирая рассыпавшиеся карты. – Клинт обещал дать ей порулить, когда будем улетать, – объяснил он.

Стив кивнул и сел на освободившееся место.

– Хорошо, запасной пилот не помешает, – сказал он и продолжил: – И это мой чёртов корабль.

– Конечно, твой, Стиви, – улыбнулся Баки, тасуя колоду.

Стив фыркнул и вытащил из кармана подарок – небольшой запакованный в фольгу квадратик. Баки бросил карты на стол и выхватил его, тут же начав рассматривать и щупать.

– Что это? – спросил он, поднося квадратик к уху.

– Шоколад. Его едят. – Стив выхватил шоколадку, прежде чем Баки успел засунуть её в рот. – Сначала нужно распаковать.

Баки поддел край фольги ногтем и снял её, аккуратно сложив и спрятав в карман, и только после надкусил шоколад. Он довольно застонал, тут же доедая всё остальное.

– Всё нормально, делиться не надо, – укорил Стив.

– Хочешь попробовать? – Баки коварно улыбнулся.

У Стива пересохло горло, и он молча кивнул, наклоняясь вперёд. Баки повернулся к нему, обнимая за плечи, и Стив лизнул его губы, сладкие от шоколада, залезая рукой под край курки на пояснице и вздрагивая, когда Баки переплёл их языки, наполняя его рот горько-сладким вкусом какао.

Пьетро стукнул кружкой по столу.

– Занимайтесь этим внизу! – Он оглянулся на согласно усмехающегося Сэма.

– Ага, задолбали уже, вы двое! – поддержал тот.

Они отодвинулись друг от друга – Баки выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой. Стив покраснел и попытался пригладить растрёпанные волосы, садясь прямее.

– Вам заплатили? – тихо спросил Баки.

– Ага. – Стив взял его за ладонь, переплетая их пальцы. – Ты был прав насчёт Луиса.

Баки ухмыльнулся:  
– Он выбил для Дейва работу? – Стив кивнул, и Баки повернулся к Сэму: – Уилсон, ты мне должен!

Сэм оторвался от проверки.

– Луис нашёл кузену работу? – Он фыркнул, вытягивая из кармана диск на стирку, и бросил его Баки. Тот поймал и подбросил, глядя, как он кружится, снова поймал и убрал в карман.

Стив взял свой планшет со стола, чтобы проверить новости, но Баки тут же выхватил его и кинул обратно.

– Эй! – возмутился Стив.

– Выходной, Стив. – Баки хлопнул по руке, когда он потянулся к столу. – Всего один выходной.

– Баки, нам надо работать. Нам всё ещё надо платить за корабль и еду...

– Да ладно тебе, и завтра найдутся преступления.

Стив покачал головой и снова потянулся за планшетом.

– Лениться нельзя, а работу ещё надо найти.

– У нас уже есть работа, – заявил Сэм.

– Правда? – Баки обернулся к нему.

– Что за работа? – нахмурился Стив.

– Я. – Сэм поднял список. – Я наша работа.

* * *

Команда привычно подтягивалась за стол, пока Баки готовил свежую порцию недо-кофе. Стив смотрел, как он наполняет кружки и передаёт их Наташе, а та расставляет вокруг стола. После **Дачи** Наташа немного оттаяла, начав помогать в мелочах, и Баки молча принимал её попытки наладить контакт. Со временем, если повезёт, их отношения станут дружескими, а пока они осторожно ходили кругами, пытаясь найти что-то, что могло бы помочь им сблизиться.

– Что происходит? – спросил Клинт, одним глотком осушая чашку и протягивая её за следующей порцией. – Уже нашли другую работу?

Баки демонстративно проигнорировал размахивающего кружкой Клинта, пока не налил всем, а потом со вздохом отдал ему кофейник. Клинт уже собрался пить прямо из него, но Наташа пихнула его локтем.

Стив помахал Сэму:  
– Расскажешь нам?

Сэм положил список на стол.

– Думаю, все уже заметили, что нам постоянно требуется медицинская помощь.

– Хочешь, чтобы тебе платили побольше? – Наташа откинулась в кресле и скрестила руки на груди.

Клинт фыркнул:  
– Раз уж нам сейчас вообще не платят, я могу это уладить.

– Клинт, – устало попросил Стив.

– Нет, погоди, я могу! Можем платить на два… нет, даже на пять процентов больше от нуля, как ты думаешь?

– Да хватит уже, – вздохнул Баки. – Дайте Сэму договорить.

Луис пнул кресло Клинта, но тот лишь лениво отмахнулся.

– Раньше мы обходились тем, что удавалось собрать с обломков кораблей и того заковианского судна. – Сэм взглянул на близнецов, сидевших между Баки и Клинтом. – Но с тех пор прошли месяцы. И на пограничных мирах ситуация сейчас не самая лучшая, им едва удаётся получать самое необходимое, не говоря уж о том, чтобы чем-то торговать.

– К чему ты ведёшь? – спросил Луис.

Сэм вздохнул.

– У меня остались только бинты и нитки. Что-нибудь серьёзнее пореза или перелома… – Он покачал головой. – Антибиотики, раствор для капельниц, гидрозопан, морфий, литий, дронедарон, который необходим нашему летуну, когда у него срывается сердечный ритм.

Пьетро виновато вжался в кресло, и Баки утешающе потрепал его по голове.

– И какой у нас план? – Луис наклонился вперёд. – Ворвёмся в больницу или ещё куда? Мне лично это совсем не по душе, бро, на границе их не так много, и они отчаянно нуждаются в медикаментах для больных, понимаешь?

– Я не предлагаю красть из больницы, – резко сказал Сэм. – Охрану на центральных планетах нам не обойти, не стоит и пытаться, и уж точно я не предлагаю обворовывать клинику на какой-нибудь пограничной планете.

– Но что ты тогда предлагаешь? – спросил Пьетро.

Сэм толкнул планшет через стол: на экране было изображение космической станции.

– Это Улей. Медучреждение на орбите Мавета. [10]

– Ты серьёзно предлагаешь пробраться на территорию Щ.И.Т.а? – нахмурился Стив. – Помнишь, что случилось в последний раз, когда мы там были?

Сэм угрюмо кивнул.

– Ага, помню. Но Мавет не центральная планета.

– Идти на такой риск ради кучки медикаментов? Стоит ли оно того? – спросил Клинт.

Сэм постучал по списку.

– Мы же не собираемся стащить пару баночек пенициллина, мы стащим ящики с лекарствами посерьёзнее. Столько, сколько сможем унести.

– Это же какими больными мы должны быть. – Луис подтянул планшет к себе, просмотрел данные и толкнул его к Баки.

– Оно не всё для нас, – догадалась Ванда. – Ты хочешь продать часть на пограничных мирах.

Сэм снова постучал по списку:  
– Пропоксин. Стоит около тридцати кредитов за флакон. Изопровалин. Пятьдесят кредитов.

– Слушайте, я всеми руками за то, чтобы украсть у богатых и продать бедным, – сказал Клинт. – Но разве эти люди, я не знаю, тоже не нуждаются в лекарствах?

– Их обеспечивает Щ.И.Т., запасы пополнят в течение нескольких часов, – пожала плечами Наташа.

Баки протянул планшет Стиву.

– Ты предлагаешь ворваться в тщательно охраняемое здание Щ.И.Т.а. И как же, чёрт возьми, мы это сможем провернуть?

– Через главный вход, – ответил Сэм.

Он откинулся в кресле и ждал, пока команда притихнет. Пока все друг с другом спорили, Баки листал информацию на планшете, барабаня металлическими пальцами по столу.

– Он прав.

Все резко замолчали. Стив тяжело посмотрел на Баки.

– Объяснишь?

Баки глянул на Сэма, потом на Стива.

– Станцию охраняет У.Д.А.Р., так? А у них стандартная униформа, шаттлы, оружие. Легко подделать. И поскольку это станция, то больше всего охраны у центрального входа, а внутри почти нет. Выбраться обратно тоже будет несложно, если случайно никакую тревогу не врубим.

Клинт кивнул и нарисовал кривую фигуру на столе.

– На любой городской свалке можно найти сломанный шаттл скорой.

– Наверное, я смогу достать парочку униформ, – предложил Луис. – У меня есть кузен, работающий на неотложке, только придётся заплатить и пообещать, что на него не выйдут.

– Если он работает не на Улье, то проблем быть не должно, – успокоил его Сэм и повернулся к Стиву.

– Вам будет необходимо слиться с толпой, словно вы в самом деле обученный медперсонал. С этим я вам помогу.

– А ты не собираешься? – удивилась Наташа. – Это же твоя идея.

Сэм покачал головой:  
– Я могу дать вам список лекарств и научить, как себя вести. Но пойти с вами не могу, слишком рискованно.

– Нужно трое людей. – Баки рассеянно потёр нижнюю губу металлическим пальцем. – Один, чтобы управлять шаттлом, и двое, чтобы красть. Одного могут застать врасплох, а больше двух привлекут ненужное внимание.

– А как мы вынесем оттуда медикаменты? Думаю, просто так нам с ними уйти не дадут? – спросил Стив.

– Трупы, – ухмыльнулся Сэм.

Все навострили уши.

– Никто не любит трупы, особенно доктора. Если есть мертвец – значит, кто-то облажался, и персонал постарается держаться от этого дерьма как можно дальше. Вот так и унесёте: возьмёте по контейнеру, наполните и протащите обратно на шаттл.

Стив откинулся в кресле, покусывая губы.

– Хороший план, – сказал он, подумав. – Но не помешает иметь козырь в рукаве. Ванда, как думаешь, управишься с шаттлом?

– Да. – По её лицу медленно расползлась улыбка.

– Хорошо. – Стив ласково посмотрел на неё. – И если что-то пойдёт не так, сможешь нас вытащить?

Она энергично закивала, но Баки нахмурился.

– Если она идёт, то и я тоже.

\-- Нет, не идёшь, – категорично сказал Стив. – Это станция Щ.И.Т.а, я не буду рисковать.

– Шутишь? – сердито глянул на него Баки. – Если ты…

– Не обсуждается, – отрезал Стив.

Баки откинулся на спинку и угрюмо замолчал. Над столом повисла неловкая тишина. Стив прочистил горло.

– Луис, ты с нами. Клинт, есть какая-нибудь свалка не на территории Щ.И.Т.а?

Тот кивнул.

– Ага, есть несколько подходящих, проверим.

– Тогда летим туда. – Стив обвёл взглядом команду. – Ну что, за работу.

* * *

Один за другим команда расходилась, и Стив схватил проходящего мимо Баки за рукав.

– Эй, – мягко спросил он, – злишься на меня?

Баки покачал головой.

– Не-а, но если дашь мне покопаться на свалке…

– Берём только необходимое для дела, – твёрдо сказал Стив.

– Стиви, – ласково пропел Баки, улыбаясь уголком губ.

– Ничего не обещаю, – фыркнул Стив.

Баки сверкнул улыбкой и ушёл, упёршись руками в бока. Стив смотрел ему вслед и не заметил подошедшего Сэма.

– Ты и Баки, – начал он.

Стив устало ссутулился.

– Сэм, – вздохнул он.

– Рад видеть тебя счастливым, Стив. Правда, рад. Но ты точно знаешь, во что ввязался? Одно дело дать Зимнему Солдату свободно шататься по кораблю, но совсем другое дело, если Лучков не врал, и он на самом деле **Оборотень**.

– Это не так, – отрезал Стив. – Кого бы Гидра ни пыталась из него сделать, он не **Оборотень**. Не монстр, не оружие, просто человек.

– Думаешь, тебе в этом вопросе можно верить? – Сэм поднял брови.

– Я верю ему, – вздохнул Стив и потёр глаза. – Когда я лежал на том столе, думал, что всё, умру прямо здесь. А потом пришёл он. – Он прикусил губу – произошедшее всё ещё стояло перед глазами. – Они внедрили ему в голову коды. Слова для активации и отключения, чтобы сделать его послушным и держать под контролем. А он смог с ними справиться. У Лучкова все… – Стив провёл рукой по волосам и попытался отогнать воспоминание о неподвижном Баки с пустыми глазами. – Все слова были, и Баки… переборол их. Ради меня. Чтобы спасти меня. Думаешь, я буду в нём после этого сомневаться?

Сэм хотел было начать спорить, но потом покачал головой.

– Думаю, нет. – Он неловко улыбнулся: – Вы двое… вы выглядите счастливыми.

– Хороший план, – помолчав, сказал Стив. – И да, мы счастливы.

Сэм лишь кивнул и ушёл в лазарет, дорабатывать список.

* * *

– Что случилось? – резко спросил Сэм.

Луис неловко поёрзал.

– Ну, мы добрались туда, а там кровавая каша, понимаешь? Чёрт-те что творилось.

– Только факты, Луис, – попросил Баки из другого конца комнаты.

– Ага, но надо же объяснить, чтобы понятно было, верно? Так что…

– Луис… – вздохнул Стив.

– Ладно, ладно. Прилетели мы туда, а пациенты вроде как и не реагируют. Так что мы попробовали их расшевелить…

– Реанимировать, – терпеливо подсказал Сэм.

– Ага, именно. Сделали всё, как надо, но они уже коньки отбросили.

– Луис, нельзя так говорить. – Сэм спрятал лицо в ладонях.

* * *

Клинт вскарабкался на гору помятых шаттлов и багги, поскальзываясь на гусеницах и колёсных арках. Ему удалось добраться до вершины, не свалившись, и он медленно осмотрел всю свалку с высоты.

– Баки? – крикнул он вниз, где Баки складировал найденное на носу патрульного корабля Альянса. Через секунду тот выбрался из небольшого корабля, таща за собой деталь двигателя.

– Кэп сказал брать только необходимое для работы, – вздохнул Клинт.

Баки прикрыл глаза от солнца ладонью и ухмыльнулся.

– А кто сказал, что мне это не нужно для шаттла?

Клинт фыркнул и ткнул на северо-запад:  
– Заметил кое-что подходящее вон там, недалеко от бригантины.

Баки показал ему большие пальцы, бросил деталь к другим, в уже прилично большую кучу, и пошёл в указанном направлении. Он обошёл разломившийся надвое и накренившийся на один бок торговый корабль. Клинт, спотыкаясь, сбежал с другой стороны горы, вызвав небольшую лавину из трансформаторов и дырявых топливных элементов. Он догнал Баки, успевшего вскрыть корпус шаттла скорой помощи и разбирающего двигатель с раздражающим энтузиазмом.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Клинт, пиная шаттл.

Баки выпрямился, уперев руки в бока и склонив голову набок:  
– Идеально.

* * *

– Мы воспользовались этими… электромагнодами? Электродами! Но парень уже помер, и это печально, совсем молодой…

– Луис, только самое главное, – простонал Сэм. – Что вы сделали?

Стив встал с кресла и стал раздражённо наматывать круги по камбузу, нерешительно поглядывая на Баки. Тот подавил смешок и вернулся к починке воздушного фильтра, разложенного на весь стол.

– Мы треснули его этой штуковиной, но лучше не стало, – пожал плечами Луис.

Сэм сдался и сказал Стиву:  
– Твоя очередь.

– Зрачки неподвижны и разрушены.

– Расширены, – поправил Сэм, поворачиваясь обратно к Луису. – Что вы сделали?

Луис зажмурился.

– Мы не добились нейтральной реакции… нервной ретракции… Чёрт.

– Мы применили кортикальные электроды, – громко сказал Баки, вытаскивая засорившийся фильтр из корпуса. – Но нервной реакции не наблюдали. – Стив остановился, чтобы посмотреть на широко улыбающегося Баки. – У всех пациентов кожные покровы синюшные, отклика нет.

– И всё равно ты не пойдёшь, – сварливо сказал Стив.

* * *

Стив нашёлся на камбузе: навалился на стол, уставившись в набросанный Сэмом список лекарств. Баки подошёл, неслышно ступая, и тихо пристроился за креслом, положив руки ему на плечи и легко массируя.

– Думаю, я половину этих слов даже выговорить не смогу. – Стив вздохнул и запрокинул голову Баки на живот.

Баки усмехнулся, поглаживая челюсть Стива большим пальцем.

– Пойдём со мной, хочу кое-что показать.

Стив отпихлкнул список и отправился следом за Баки в грузовой отсек, резко остановившись на балконе, когда увидел шаттл скорой помощи, восстановленный и свежепокрашенный. Луис сидел рядом, разравнивая чистой тряпицей последнюю наклейку с отличительным знаком.

– Неплохо выглядит, верно, Кэп? – крикнул Луис.

Баки опёрся на перила, а Стив спустился вниз, чтобы взглянуть на шаттл поближе.

– Мы над этой крошкой безостановочно работали, – гордо сказал Луис. – Теперь она на ходу, даже аварийка работает. Я говорю мы, но больше всех работал Баки. Он настоящий гений! Машины словно разговаривают с ним, нет, скорее даже поют и всё такое!

– Отлично выглядит, Луис, спасибо. – Стив похлопал его по плечу.

– Ох, рано благодаришь, бро! – Луис нажал кнопку на боковой двери, и она плавно открылась. – Слышишь, как бесшумно скользит? Слышал бы ты, как она противно скрежетала до этого. Но мы заменили рейки и смазали ролики, я теперь гоняю её туда-сюда, чтобы просто порадоваться, какая она теперь тихая.

Стив заглянул внутрь. Этот шаттл был меньше шаттлов «Кицунэ», в носу хватало места только для двоих, а всё остальное пространство было занято двумя каталками с небольшим проходом между ними. Контейнеры уже были привязаны сверху и ждали, пока их наполнят ворованным добром. Ванда сидела на месте пилота рядом с Клинтом, внимательно следящим, как она запускает процедуру взлёта.

– Ну что, Ванда, сможешь лететь на этой штуке? – окликнул её Стив.

Она повернулась и закатила глаза.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я могу её двигать хоть силой мысли?

– Ага, но лететь-то сможешь? – хмыкнул Стив.

– Эта малышка ещё лишит меня работы, – ласково проворчал Клинт. – Мы справимся, Кэп.

* * *

Стив сложил руки на груди и медленно лёг лицом на стол, прижимаясь щекой к тёплому дереву.

– Ещё раз. – Сэм потёр глаза ладонью. – Что вы сделали?

– Мы попробовали… простые… лёгкие…

– Лёгочные, – подсказал Баки, нарезавший за стойкой лук.

– Лёгочные симуляторы. Стимулы. Стимуляторы и кардиопрепараты?

– Ага, – кивнул Сэм. – Что-нибудь ещё? – Луис покачал головой. – А кортикальные электроды?

– Ох, – взбодрился Луис. – Мы, ну, забыли. Парень уже был мёртв! – Он нервно рассмеялся.

– Мы ввели лёгочные стимуляторы и кардиопрепараты, прежде чем применить кортикальные электроды, – отчеканил Баки, высыпая лук на сковородку и помешивая.

Камбуз наполнился запахом жареного лука и чеснока и посвистыванием Баки.

– Прекрасно, – пробормотал Стив в стол. – Луис, ты выбываешь. – Он выпрямился. – Эй, Баки, как насчёт ограбить медучреждение Щ.И.Т.а вместе со мной?

Баки усмехнулся и добавил на сковородку рис.

– Самое время сводить меня на свидание.

Стив усмехнулся, снова упал на стол и не шевелился до ужина.

* * *

– Ребята, подлетаем к Улью, – раздался голос Клинта по коммуникатору. – Удачи там.

– Спасибо. – Стив повернулся в кресле второго пилота, оглядываясь на Баки, втиснувшегося между двумя каталками. – Мы должны вернуться в течение часа.

Связь со щелчком отключилась, Ванда плавно вылетела из «Кицунэ» и направилась к станции, беспрепятственно миновав шлюз и сев на одно из свободных мест для срочной посадки.

Стив поднялся, поправляя униформу – она была невероятно колючей и немного узковатой, особенно в плечах. На Баки униформа не просто хорошо села, но и отлично смотрелась – тёмно-синий цвет подчёркивал его глаза.

– Когда вы, наконец, перестанете пожирать друг друга глазами и начнёте работать? – Ванда махнула на них рукой. – Идите уже! – крикнула она.

Баки фыркнул и поправил перчатки, заправляя края под рукава так, чтобы ладони были полностью закрыты.

– Пошли затаримся.

– Говорить, только когда спрашивают, – тихо сказал Стив, когда дверь шаттла открылась. – И нигде не гулять, зашли и вышли, очень быстро. И держимся вместе, хорошо?

– Всегда, – сказал Баки, толкая ему первую каталку. Стив выкатил её из шаттла, Баки следовал за ним со второй. Он хлопнул по панели, закрывая двери, и Стив успел разобрать, как Ванда буркнула что-то о подмоге.

– Она же знает, что мы будем без связи? – спросил Стив, пока они пересекали посадочный док, направляясь ко входу на станцию. Как и всё, что принадлежало и находилось под контролем Щ.И.Т.а, она была внушительных размеров и выкрашена в белый и серый цвета.

– Ванда? Знает, конечно. – Баки не поднимал головы, пока они добирались до входа.

– Тогда почему она сказала звать на помощь, если что?

Баки продолжал смотреть под ноги, пока они проходили мимо охраны, но двери из стекла и стали свободно открылись перед ними.

– Потому что она меня слышит, – сказал Баки и начал прокладывать себе дорогу к отделению экстренной помощи.

* * *

Нужное помещение было ослепительно белым от потолка до сверкавшего чистотой пола. Здесь было несколько простых кресел для ожидающих. Пациенты и посетители бродили около поста медсестры.

К ним подошёл доктор в синей форме.

– А на этот раз что? – нетерпеливо спросил он.

– Пара скончавшихся из…

– Везите их вниз в морг, – хмыкнул доктор, разворачиваясь.

Баки поднял брови, с трудом пытаясь удержаться от ухмылки и сохранить серьёзный вид.

– Ничего не говори, – проворчал Стив, толкая каталку к лифтам.

Баки держался, но когда они зашли внутрь и двери закрылись, он прикрыл рот рукой и расхохотался, пока Стив искал нужную кнопку.

– Да-да, очень смешно, – пробормотал он, слушая, как гудит оживший лифт.

– Немного забавно, – пожал плечами Баки.

Стив фыркнул, дождавшись тихого звоночка о прибытии, и они покатили кушетки по отполированному полу. Стив шёпотом указывал направление, и они шли, отсчитывая коридоры и поворачивая, пока не добрались до хранилища. Дверь была закрыта кодовым замком.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Стив, пытаясь найти в кармане бумажку с кодом, написанным Сэмом. – Посмотрим, сработает ли.

Баки следил за коридором, пока Стив набирал код. После короткой паузы замок засветился красным. Стив выругался и попробовал снова – то же самое.

– Должно быть, сменили коды, – сказал Стив, осматривая замок. С одной стороны был слот для карты-ключа. – Надо найти кого-нибудь с картой, может, доктора или агента У.Д.А.Р.а. – Он посмотрел в обе стороны коридора. – Мы не можем бродить туда-сюда с каталками, слишком много внимания привлечём, надо спрятать их где-нибудь поблизости.

Баки похмыкал и подошёл к двери, впиваясь пальцами в замок и отрывая его со стены. Стив предупреждающе вскрикнул, но Баки уже доламывал устройство. Оно заискрилось и заморгало, и он бросил покорёженный кусок металла и пластика на пол.

– О, смотри, – радостно сказал он, толкая дверь. – Открыто.

Стив уставился на изуродованный замок, думая обо всех местах своего тела, которых касалась эта рука.

– Что ж, – он прочистил горло, – с моторными функциями у тебя проблем нет?

Баки фыркнул, заталкивая каталку в хранилище.

– Не беспокойся, ты в хороших руках.

– Я знаю, что они хорошие, – сказал Стив, входя следом. – Но хотелось бы ещё знать, что они безопасные.

Хранилище было заставлено стеллажами, забитыми деревянными ящиками, картонными коробками и пластиковыми упаковками с флаконами и баночками. Они осторожно втиснули каталки между рядами стеллажей, и Баки подпёр дверь шкафом, чтобы никто не смог зайти. Стив проверил, сколько у них времени, и раскрыл контейнер, доставая список Сэма. Баки сделал то же самое. Они пошли между стеллажей, зачитывая друг другу названия. Баки методично двигался от полки к полке, пока Стив дёргался в разные стороны, выхватывая случайные баночки. Собрав всё из своего списка, Баки помог Стиву, прихватив заодно побольше стерильных повязок и игл для шприцев.

– Всё, время вышло. – Стив захлопнул контейнер. – Пора уходить.

Баки забросил парочку дезинфицирующих средств для рук, пробегаясь взглядом по собранному, прежде чем защёлкнуть крышку. Они отодвинули шкаф и выбрались обратно в коридор.

– Сюда, – указал Стив. – Здесь должен быть другой выход.

Они шли, пытаясь разобраться, где находятся, и не выглядеть при этом подозрительно, но коридор был пуст и они не встретили никого из персонала. Стиву это показалось странным: ни докторов с картами пациентов, ни медсестёр. Никаких уборщиков с вёдрами и швабрами. Стив не сразу смог затормозить, заметив внезапно остановившегося Баки.

– Давай, Баки, нам надо уходить, – прошипел он.

Баки не ответил, не моргая уставившись в боковой коридор, который они только что прошли. Стив тихо выругался и подошёл к нему.

– Баки, что за… – он затих, когда разглядел сам.

В конце коридора скучающий охранник пялился в планшет, опёршись на стену рядом с дверью, закрытой ещё одним кодовым замком. На двери был кроваво-красный логотип: череп с шестью щупальцами, свернувшимися вокруг.

Гидра.

* * *

_– Луис? – тихо позвал Стив._

_Луис подпрыгнул и подошёл к двери камеры. Он просунул руку через маленькое отверстие на двери, похожее на дырку для писем, и замахал._

_– Кэп! – откликнулся он._

_– Ш-ш-ш, – Стив присел, снимая с плеч винтовку и рюкзак. Он вытащил канистру с фтороводородной пеной и аккуратно прикрутил насадку._

_– Я знал, что ты за мной придёшь! – прошептал Луис. – Разве я не говорил тебе, бро? Кэп не бросит, он вытащит нас из тюрьмы как нечего делать._

_– Ага, говорил. Раз десять говорил, – ответил усталый голос из глубины._

_– Эй, Кэп, это мой приятель Сэм._

_– Я не твой приятель._

_– И Сэм врач! А каждому кораблю нужен врач, верно?_

_Стим медленно нарисовал пеной тонкую линию по периметру двери и отодвинулся, когда кислота начала разъедать армированную сталь._

_– Тебе бы лучше отойти, Луис, – предупредил он._

_Послышался звук шагов и перетаскиваемого матраса._

_– Сэм, да? – спросил Стив. – За что ты здесь?_

_– Убийство._

_– Ага, но не плохое убийство, – теперь голос Луиса тоже звучал из глубины._

_– Кого ты убил? – Стив закинул рюкзак на плечо и подобрал винтовку._

_– Секретаря Пирса, – ответил Сэм. – Он был настоящим монстром и заслуживал смерти._

_Стив молча кивнул. Пирс был секретарём Совета безопасности Объединённых Планет и проявил безжалостность во время войны за Независимость. Необходимые жертвы, так он сказал._

_– Как ты это сделал? – Стив посмотрел в коридор – охранники всё ещё были в отключке._

_– Он пришёл на плановое лечение, а я ввёл ему не тот препарат._

_Стив пнул дверь, она дрогнула и повалилась, приземляясь на подложенный матрас с приглушённым звуком._

_– Так ты ищешь работу?_

* * *

– Это медучреждение Щ.И.Т.а, – осторожно сказал Стив, глядя на логотип. – Нет ничего удивительного в том, что тут есть и научное подразделение.

– Как думаешь, что там? – спросил Баки странным, безжизненным голосом.

– Ничего хорошего, – Стив положил руку ему на плечо. – Пойдём.

Баки не скинул его руку, но и не двинулся с места. Стив видел, как потяжелел его взгляд, когда он, наконец, решился.

– Бак, – прошипел он, – мы должны уходить.

Баки отодвинулся и, оттолкнув каталку к стене, пошёл к охраннику, с раздражением оторвавшемуся от планшета.

– Что? – проворчал он, когда Баки со Стивом подошли ближе.

Баки ничего не сказал, лишь сжал кулак и ударил охранника в лицо.

Стив даже не стал пытаться спорить, подхватил его, привалив к себе. Он недовольно посмотрел на Баки, ощупывая карманы охранника в поисках карты-ключа, передал её и вытянул пистолет из безвольной руки, убирая его себе за пояс. Баки провёл ключом по замку, и он загорелся зелёным.

Стив сам не знал, что ожидал увидеть. Лабораторию, хранящую свидетельства об ужасающих экспериментах. Стеклянные клетки с детьми вроде Ванды и Пьетро, умирающими от голода и жажды. Криокамеры со спящими Зимними Солдатами, дожидающимися следующей войны.

За дверью был маленький пустой офис. Стол, кресло, планшет и больше ничего. Никаких фотографий на стене или окон. Баки подошёл к планшету и, посомневавшись, включил. Экран засветился с низким гудением. На простом белом фоне было несколько иконок, аккуратно расположенных с одной стороны. Баки нажал на случайную иконку – открылось окошко с быстро прокручиваемым текстом. Второе окно с кадрами съёмок развернулось рядом. Ребёнок в стеклянной клетке. Девочка подняла руку, и разбросанные вокруг кубики с алфавитом медленно поднялись в воздух.

– Ванда, – хрипло прошептал Баки.

Он закрыл окошки и нажал на следующий значок: открылись вложенные файлы, и Стив задрожал, прочитав названия. Баки потянулся к одному с именем «ЗС-32557038». Стив схватил его за холодное металлическое запястье.

– Неважно, – прошептал он. – Что бы там ни было – это неважно.

Баки кивнул и нажал на файл.

Экран заполнился окошками: документы, записи сканеров, чертёж присоединения руки. Подробная информация о передовой военной программе под кодовым именем «Зимний солдат».

– Пиздец, – выдохнул Баки. – Я сам на это подписался.

Стив сжал его за запястье.

– Неправда, – покачал он головой. – Ни на что ты не подписывался. Покажи мне, где сказано, что ты согласился, чтобы тебе оторвали руку? Перемололи мозги в кашу? Стёрли всю память, даже имени не оставили? Где сказано, что ты этого хотел?

Баки не ответил, лишь закрыл окошко. На экране были ещё картинки, но он не стал их смотреть, открыв файл с основной информацией: медицинскую карту с фотографией молодого мужчины в форме с короткими тёмными волосами и яркими голубыми глазами.

– Джеймс Барнс, – медленно прочитал он. – Это я.

Стив положил вторую руку Баки на плечо.

– Нет, не ты, – прошептал он. – Не знаю, что за человек был Джеймс Барнс, но я знаю тебя, Баки. – Он скользнул рукой к ладони Баки, переплетая пальцы. – Может, ты был им, но сейчас уже нет.

Баки сглотнул.

– А кто я сейчас? – нерешительно спросил он.

– Прекрасный механик. Почти что отец двум детям со способностями, которые я постичь не могу. Ты верный друг и заноза в заднице. – Баки фыркнул, сжимая пальцы Стива. – Ты не машина, не монстр. Ты тот, кого я люблю.

Баки судорожно выдохнул, словно его ударили под дых.

– Хорошо, – прошептал он, вытирая глаза. – Хорошо, давай выбираться отсюда.

Он закрыл файлы и выключил планшет, выпрямляясь и вытирая лицо уже рукавом. Стив положил одну руку ему на поясницу, а вторую – на запястье, пока тот приходил в себя. Баки взял планшет и повернулся к Стиву, обнимая.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. – Его голос был хриплым, а щёки – всё ещё влажными. – Ты ведь это знаешь?

– Ага. – Стив погладил его плечо. – Догадался после того штурма русской станции.

* * *

Стив затащил бессознательного охранника в лабораторию, и они, закрыв за собой дверь, вернулись к оставшимся на месте каталкам. Всю дорогу к лифтам Стив поддерживал Баки за локоть и подбадривал. Когда двери закрылись и они поехали вниз, он воспользовался моментом, чтобы прижаться к Баки. Тот прижался в ответ, и они так и ехали, поддерживая друг друга, пока лифт не звякнул, оповещая о прибытии.

Док они прошли быстро; шаттл стоял на месте, с уже раскрытой дверью. Ванда выбралась с кресла пилота и беспокойно ходила вперёд-назад снаружи. Стив на секунду удивился, но вспомнил слова Баки о том, что она читает его мысли. Неудивительно, что она волновалась. Стив помахал ей, привлекая внимание. Она ругнулась и побежала навстречу, кинувшись к Баки.

– Что случилось? – спросила Ванда.

– Потом, – покачал головой Баки.

Она замолчала, помогая ему дойти до шаттла. Стив толкал одну каталку вперёд и тащил за собой вторую, и пока он ставил их на место, Ванда хлопотала над Баки, помогая ему устроиться в кресле второго пилота и одновременно запуская процедуру взлёта. Стив закрепил каталки и закрыл дверь.

– Вытащи нас отсюда. – Он хлопнул по стенке шаттла.

Ванда завела двигатели и повела корабль прочь со станции на «Кицунэ». Баки не стал дожидаться возвращения на корабль, и, как только они отлетели от Улья, выбрался из кресла и подошёл к сидевшему между каталок Стиву. Он не стал ничего объяснять или спрашивать, устраиваясь в его руках.

* * *

Ванда заглушила двигатели и откинулась в кресле.

– Ты прекрасно справилась, малышка, – мягко сказал Баки, устроивший голову у Стива на плече.

– Ага, – согласился тот. – Это ты уже так легко пролетела через шлюз?

Она кивнула, проводя пальцами по панели.

– Мне нравится этот шаттл, можно я его себе оставлю?

– Мы должны избавиться от него, нельзя, чтобы что-нибудь вывело на нас.

– Можно тогда мне шаттл с «Кицунэ»?

Стив коротко беззвучно рассмеялся.

– Баки, а твой ребёнок настойчивый.

– Ага, она упрямая, – согласился Баки. – Не понимаю, где она этому научилась.

Ванда открыла дверь и выбралась из шаттла, оглядывая столпившуюся на балконе команду. Луис нетерпеливо раскачивался, поскрипывая решётками на полу.

– Ну? Что случилось? Как прошло? Всё в порядке, вы достали медикаменты?

– Я туда вообще зачем летала? – подняла брови Ванда.

Луис вскрикнул и хлопнул в ладоши.

– Видите, я же говорил, что у них всё получится!

Стив выбрался из шаттла и помахал им рукой.

– Хватит, хватит, шоу окончено. Клинт, улетаем отсюда. Луис, помоги Сэму всё перенести. – Он обвёл взглядом свою команду – свою семью – и махнул им рукой: – Шевелитесь, работы полно. Ну, вперёд!

Они разошлись, смеясь и толкаясь. Стив повернулся к шаттлу, протягивая руку Баки, так и сидевшему между каталок, локтем прижимая к себе планшет Гидры.

– Слушай, – тихо сказал он, – я собираюсь немного отдохнуть. Ты со мной? – Баки благодарно кивнул и взял его за руку. – Хочешь попробовать поспать в кровати? Или в машинном?

Баки нервно потёр шею.

– В машинном, – решил он.

Стив оглянулся на спустившихся за контейнерами Сэма и Луиса.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил Сэм.

– Ага. – Стив успокаивающе сжал руку Баки. – Мы в порядке.

Луис похлопал Баки по спине.

– Поболтаем потом, – заботливо сказал он.

Баки устало ему кивнул и дал Стиву увести себя из грузового отсека. Они медленно прошли через весь корабль в машинное отделение. Никто их не беспокоил – все разошлись по своим делам. Стив осторожно пробрался между разбросанными деталями, забрал у Баки планшет и отложил в сторону. Он ни слова не сказал, когда пришлось перешагнуть через что-то, похожее на разобранный двигатель с корабля, по размерам явно не уступающего «Кицунэ».

Он сбросил ботинки и забрался в кучу одеял под реактором, раскрывая объятия для Баки. Стив прикрыл их обоих одеялом, и Баки устроил голову на его плече, а согнутые руки – на груди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [10] Улей – древний нелюдь из «Агентов Щ.И.Т.а», способный вселяться в других людей и контролировать нелюдей. Был изгнан на планету под названием Мавет. Именно с него начал складываться культ Гидры, и в сериале целью главных гидровцев было вернуть Улей на Землю (и вернули).


	8. Чёрная Пантера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к главе by [Krycekasks](https://krycek-asks.tumblr.com)

_Директор больницы спешил в свой офис. У него были проблемы, большие проблемы. Щ.И.Т. не прощает ошибок и не забывает; если повезёт, он закончит жизнь в больнице на какой-нибудь захолустной планетке, где нет ничего, кроме полезных ископаемых, и будет лечить рахит и дизентерию. Он открыл ящик стола и начал рыться в нём._

_– Торопитесь, директор Стерн? – спросил мягкий голос из угла. [11]_

_Директор всхлипнул и медленно повернулся к говорившему. Мужчина стоял у окна, листая что-то на планшете. Он был темнокожим, высоким и мускулистым, с множеством широких серебряных колец на пальцах._

_– Это не я, – сказал директор. – Меня здесь даже не было._

_– И тем не менее, вы отвечаете за этот медцентр, включая находящиеся здесь лаборатории Гидры._

_– Это была всего лишь кладовка! В ней ничего важного не было._

_– Напротив, там были файлы с деликатной информацией, и Щ.И.Т. очень опечален их потерей. – Голос мужчины был мягким и терпеливым._

_– И что? Есть копии. По одной в каждой больнице на случай…_

_Мужчина нажал на планшет, открывая голограмму с камер безопасности из хранилища Гидры. На видео высокий блондин тянулся к темноволосому **Оборотню**._

_– Капитан Стивен Роджерс, – объявил мужчина. – Воевал на стороне Независимых. Какие могут быть дела у такого человека с **Оборотнями**?_

_Директор покачал головой._

_– Украли кое-что из медицинских запасов, ничего серьёзного, но…_

_– Нет, – пробормотал мужчина. – Он не из тех, кто будет неволить и использовать другого человека как оружие. И это не удачная сделка двух авантюрных воров._

_Блондин обвил ладонью запястье **Оборотня** и говорил ему что-то в ухо._

_– Это любовь, – просто сказал мужчина. – Куда более опасная мотивация, чем деньги или власть._

_– Никак не пойму, что…_

_– Понимаете, вы подвели нас, директор. И вас нельзя оставлять в живых, учитывая, какой информацией вы располагаете._

_Послышался резкий щелчок, оборванный вскрик и звук тяжело упавшего тела. Мужчина заглянул на секунду в планшет, посмотрел, как Капитан обнимает **Оборотня** за плечи. Он вздохнул, выключая устройство, и ушёл, оставив тело на полу._

* * *

Баки сидел на колесной арке багги, выжидающе глядя на Стива.

– Баки, – вздохнул тот.

– Да это же глушь, Стиви. – Баки вскинул руки в воздух. – Меня никто не заметит. Я весь закутаюсь, не буду ни с кем говорить…

– Ладно, хорошо, – фыркнул Стив. – Прекрати быть таким чертовски разумным.

Баки так широко усмехнулся, что стали видны ровные белые зубы, а в уголках глаз появились морщинки. Такой улыбке Стив противиться не мог.

– Ты зануда, – проворчал он, заставляя Баки улыбнуться ещё шире.

Наташа и Луис спустились вниз, Луис принёс последний товар.

– Это всё? – спросил Стив, закрепляя контейнер на месте.

– Ага. – Луис хлопнул по прицепу, отчего багги тряхнуло. – Такое восхитительное чувство, этим людям неоткуда получить эти лекарства, а тут мы – предлагаем по очень доступной цене.

– Они должны поставить нам статую на городской площади, – поддела его Наташа.

– О-о-о, ничто не выразит благодарность лучше, чем трёхметровая скульптура людей, пробравшихся в больницу Щ.И.Т.а и продавших все сворованные лекарства, – ухмыльнулся Луис.

– Если только они изобразят меня с удачного ракурса, – сказал Стив.

Наташа странно икнула, и Баки показал на неё:  
– Это был смех.

– Вовсе нет, – отрезала она.

– Она засмеялась! – Баки был в восторге.

– Хватит, – мягко сказал Стив. – Нат, садись вперёд рядом со мной. Неприятностей быть не должно, смотаемся туда-обратно, никаких осмотров достопримечательностей.

Наташа согласно угукнула, забираясь на пассажирское место. Луис и Баки устроились на прицепе с грузом, шепчась о чём-то, что Стив знать не хотел. Луис звонко хихикнул. Да уж, точно не хотел.

* * *

Корабль был спрятан в карьере в нескольких километрах от города, и Стив вёл багги через кустарник, поднимая колёсами тучу пыли за собой. Луис наклонился в салон между сиденьями и сыпал предложениями по улучшению водительских навыков Стива, которые тот игнорировал. Баки сложил руки на бортик прицепа и рассматривал природу, опёршись подбородком о ладонь в перчатке.

Они катили по окраинам, пока не добрались до деревянного здания с нарисованным эскулапом над дверью.

– Приехали, – объявил Стив, останавливаясь рядом.

Он выбрался и осмотрелся, помахав пялившемуся на них в окно человеку, который отошёл сразу, как понял, что его заметили.

– Хм-м. – Плохой знак. – Луис, заноси товар. Нат, пойдём со мной. – Он повернулся к Баки. – А ты оставайся в багги.

Баки не стал спорить, только закинул ноги на бортик, пока рядом трудился Луис. Стив подошёл к двери, держа одну руку над пистолетом, и постучал. Послышалось шарканье, дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, и выглянул средних лет мужчина с залысинами.

– Привет, – радостно улыбнулся Стив. – Я Роджерс, мы с вами разговаривали о поставках кое-каких лекарств.

Мужчина с нервной улыбкой открыл дверь чуть пошире.

– Да, конечно, входите.

Стив толкнул дверь, широко распахивая, и зашёл в небольшую, слабо освещённую приёмную. Он ещё раз успокаивающе улыбнулся, и Наташа вошла следом, бесцеремонно осмотрела дом, проверила приёмную и соседнюю смотровую. Мужчина вздрагивал от хлопанья дверей шкафов. Убедившись, что всё чисто, Наташа свистнула Луису, чтобы тот начинал заносить товар.

Стив достал из куртки написанный Сэмом список и протянул мужчине:  
– Вот, мистер Коулсон. Уверен, вы найдёте всё, что нужно, а цену посчитаете вполне приемлемой.

Мужчина кивнул, взволнованно улыбаясь:  
– Да. Да, конечно.

Луис пролез между ними с контейнером и поставил его рядом с остальными в соседней комнате.

– Это последний, Кэп, – отчитался он. – Хорошенькое у вас тут местечко.

Коулсон скривился и слабо кивнул.

– Я стараюсь.

– Да вы должны гордиться, бро! – лучезарно улыбнулся Луис, пока Стив отталкивал его к двери. – Всё так чистенько и красивенько!

– Да. Спасибо. – Коулсон неуклюже помахал ему, прежде чем повернуться к Стиву и Наташе. – Гм, – слабо произнёс он.

– Деньги, – чётко сказала Наташа.

– Конечно. – Он вспыхнул и заторопился в смотровую. Взял с полки ящичек с деньгами и, отсчитав нужную сумму, протянул Стиву – тот постарался не пялиться на то, как мало осталось денег внутри. Мужчина убрал ящичек обратно.

* * *

Стив закрыл за собой дверь и вернулся с Наташей к багги.

– Тебе не показалось, что этот парень немного не в себе? – спросил Луис. – У него так частил пульс, может, нервы пошаливают или типа того?

– Виноват, – тихо сказал Баки.

Стив кивнул: мужчина действительно вёл себя так, словно был в чём-то виноват.

Он завёл двигатель и развернулся, возвращаясь на дорогу, по которой они приехали. Баки поставил локти на водительское сиденье, Стив ощущал его тёплое дыхание на шее, и от этого у него побежали мурашки.

– У нас проблемы? – прошептал Баки ему в ухо.

– Возможно. – Стив потянулся назад свободной рукой, задевая его.

Баки фыркнул и сел обратно, рассматривая бесконечные равнины и широкое голубое небо, пока они с грохотом неслись по грунтовой дороге.

– Это последняя сделка? – крикнул Луис.

– Ага, – отозвалась Наташа. – Хорошо заработали, никогда бы не подумала, что у Сэма есть талант к преступлениям.

– Эй, может, отдохнём пару дней? – спросил Луис. – Слетаем ненадолго в какое-нибудь милое местечко, где люди не пытаются тебя ограбить и типа того. Поваляемся на пляже, погреемся под всякими там лучами.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, представив это. Полениться пару дней в тёплом местечке с настоящей едой было хорошей идеей.

– Что такое пляж? – спросил Баки.

Улыбка Луиса не дрогнула.

– О-о-о, приятель, ты влюбишься в пляж. Это типа полоска жёлтого песка перед морем? И вода чистая и голубая, поначалу кажется слишком холодной, ага? Сперва зайдёшь в море и такой – ну на фиг! Слишком сильные ощущения. А пробудешь в воде минуту, пообвыкнешь и понимаешь, насколько оно восхитительно. Потом выбираешься на сушу, чтобы погреться на солнышке, и песок прилипает всюду к мокрой коже. – Луис счастливо вздохнул. – Из ботинок его потом ещё неделями вытряхиваешь. Одеваешься и не понимаешь: эй, что это за хрень в моих ботинках? Заглядываешь внутрь, а там прилипло несколько золотистых песчинок в таких местах, что ты и чувствовать его не должен бы. Начинаешь беситься – ну правда же, хрень в ботинках! Но потом вспоминаешь, как валялся на песке, и словно попадаешь туда на секунду снова.

Они задумчиво молчали всю дорогу, пока багги не наехал на мину.

* * *

Она была настроена на взрыв через секунду после активации, так что основной удар пришёлся на прицеп. Когда трейлер взлетел на воздух, Баки ухватился за Луиса, обнимая его металлической рукой и сворачиваясь, когда багги опрокинулся. Он откатил их в сторону от взрыва и прикрыл рукой голову Луиса от обломков разорвавшегося трейлера. Куски покорёженного металла теперь валялись по всей дороге. Неповреждённый багги укатился в сторону, покачнулся, переворачиваясь на бок, а потом вверх колёсами. Баки побежал к нему – машина ещё даже качаться не перестала – и заглянул в салон со стороны водителя.

– Стив? – позвал он, хватая его за плечо.

Стив тихо выругался, поднимая руку к лицу: кровь струилась из ссадины на губе, которой он ударился о руль. Баки аккуратно прижался пальцами к его подбородку.

– Ты жив, – пробормотал он, больше чтобы успокоить себя, чем Стива.

Наташа застонала, приходя в сознание и потирая грудь там, куда врезался ремень безопасности.

– Ребята! – оглушительно закричал Луис.

Баки повернулся на крик – Луис показал на приближающуюся фигуру. К ним крался мужчина, затянутый в чёрное от тяжёлых ботинок до скрывающей лицо маски. Что-то щёлкнуло в голове у Баки, смутное воспоминание или вроде того.

– Луис, возвращайся на корабль, – приказал он. – Живо!

Луис, не колеблясь, бросился бежать. До «Кицунэ» оставалось с полкилометра, и быстрым он не был, но старался. Мужчина в чёрном не обратил на него внимания, сосредоточившись на Баки. Тот снова наклонился к багги и решительно потряс Стива.

– У нас неприятности.

Стив моргнул и кивнул, больше не пытаясь отстегнуть заевший ремень и вытаскивая нож из-за пояса. Он перерезал ремень и не сопротивлялся, когда потерявший терпение Баки схватил его за воротник и вытащил на землю. Наташа сама перерезала свой и ползком выбралась наружу. Она резко кивнула Баки и начала обходить машину, оставаясь незамеченной.

– Иди. – Баки поднял Стива на ноги и толкнул в направлении корабля.

Стив покачал головой, и Баки выдохнул, поворачиваясь к мужчине в чёрном. Он встал в стойку: руки приподняты, плечи отведены назад – на секунду Стив вспомнил об **Оборотнях**. Он вытащил пистолет, ожидая.

Мужчина побежал, поднимая руки в воздух. Кончики пальцев, поймав свет, блеснули серебристым.

Баки среагировал быстрее Стива и встретил мужчину на полпути яростными пинками и тяжёлыми ударами; острые, как ножи, штуки на пальцах мужчины прорезали его куртку. Стив вскинул пистолет, пытаясь прицелиться, но они двигались так быстро, что он никак не мог поймать момент для выстрела. Мужчина сбил Баки на землю и потянулся исполосовать его лицо, но Баки ухватил его за запястья, используя силу металлической руки, чтобы оттолкнуть когти от глаз.

– Отвали от меня, – прошипел он, отпихивая руки изо всех сил и отшвыривая мужчину в грязь.

Он вскочил на ноги и хотел отступить, но мужчина оказался быстрее и снова набросился. Баки отбил удар металлической рукой – рукав куртки повис лохмотьями, – но пропустил другой, получив ботинком по колену. Баки, вскрикнув, упал на землю, и мужчина поднял руки, собираясь ударить. Хлопнул выстрел, и его плечо дёрнулось. Он отшатнулся, трогая костюм, но крови не было. Стив снова прицелился и шагнул ближе, одним глазом поглядывая на поднимающегося Баки.

– Пуленепробиваемая броня, – заметил Стив. – Но всё равно больно, когда попадают.

Мужчина в чёрном низко зарычал и шагнул вперёд. Стив снова выстрелил, и тот отшатнулся, но удержался на ногах, выругавшись из-за испорченного костюма: пуля врезалась прямо под горло. Стив нащупал руку Баки и оттолкнул его за себя.

– Я понятия не имею, какие у тебя к нам претензии, – Он осторожно шагнул назад, утягивая Баки за собой, – но даю тебе возможность уйти.

Мужчина зарычал и прыгнул на Стива. Тот уклонился от первого удара, поднимая пистолет, но он был слишком близко, чтобы стрелять. Мужчина в чёрном полоснул его по груди – кровь тремя параллельными линиями тут же просочились через рубашку Стива. Баки зацепился металлической рукой за локоть нападающего и потянул назад.

– Чёрт возьми, да что с тобой не так, – проворчал он.

Мужчина извернулся и дотянулся до его лица, рисуя когтями кровавые полосы на щеках. Баки не ослабил хватку, моргая и стряхивая кровь, застилающую глаза, пока мужчина, пытаясь вырваться, дотянулся и врезал Стиву по кровоточащей груди, сбивая с ног. Он резко присел, перекидывая Баки через себя, и тот неловко приземлился, но сразу вскочил, отплевываясь от грязи и крови и поднимая кулаки.

– Я здесь, чтобы вернуть украденное, – сказал мужчина мягким голосом, контрастирующим с окровавленными когтями. – И если для этого потребуется всех вас убить, то так тому и быть.

Вокруг них поднялся ветер, и мужчина в чёрном вскинул руки, готовясь атаковать.

Наташа выскочила из-за багги и прыгнула на него со спины, обхватывая ногами за шею и сжимая коленями голову. Он вскрикнул и попытался схватить её, но она перебросила его на землю, используя вес своего тела. Над головой что-то высоко просвистело, и Баки не смог понять, пролетело там что-то или это звенело у него в ушах. Мужчина вскочил, пытаясь ударить Наташу, но она ушла в сторону, и Баки кинулся на него и врезал по почкам металлическим кулаком. Мужчина отскочил и переключил внимание на Баки, но его рука застыла в нескольких сантиметрах от горла. Красная дымка кружила вокруг окровавленных когтей. Баки посмотрел вверх и заметил парящую над головой «Кицунэ». В дверях грузового отсека стояла Ванда, вытянув руки.

– Ванда, иди на корабль, пока не упала и не убила себя! – закричал Баки.

Ванда взглянула на него, изящным движением поворачивая руки, и мужчину в чёрном швырнуло на землю. Корабль снизился, зависнув над самой землёй. Баки помог Стиву подняться на рампу, подтолкнул Наташу следом, она подхватила Стива, и они вместе похромали в грузовой отсек. Баки поднялся последним.

– Луис? – спросил он у Ванды, отталкивая её от дверей и хлопая по панели.

– Он в порядке, – заверила она, наблюдая, как мужчина в чёрном медленно поднимается на ноги.

– Клинт, давай выбираться отсюда! – крикнул Стив в коммуникатор.

Шлюз захлопнулся, и Баки прижал Ванду к себе, другой рукой потянувшись к Стиву, и тот ухватился, переплетая их пальцы.

– Еле справились, – вздохнула Наташа, когда корабль начал взлетать.

Баки кивнул, дёргаясь, когда Ванда осторожно прижала пальцы к порезам на щёках.

– Еле-еле.

* * *

Стив и Баки доплелись до лазарета, и Баки настоял, чтобы Стива осмотрели первым. Он приземлился на стул с упрямым выражением лица и сидел так, пока Стив не сдался и не лёг на кушетку. Сэм сказал, что они друг друга стоят, разрезая рубашку Стива и промывая раны на груди. Пьетро суетился, протирая порезы на лице Баки, пока тот шипел и пытался уклониться.

– Сиди спокойно, – сказал он. – Не то я позову Ванду, а она нежничать не будет.

Баки фыркнул, следя за тем, как Сэм зашивает разрезанную плоть на груди Стива. Он потряс лохмотьями рукава.

– Мне нравилась эта куртка, – вздохнул он, глядя на Стива. – Ты купил её мне на Нигде.

– Я куплю тебе другую, – пробормотал тот.

– Не-а, я любил именно эту. – Баки подёргал порванную ткань. – Я её зашью.

– Тогда у тебя будет две куртки, – устало улыбнулся Стив.

Сэм ткнул Стива в грудь, привлекая внимание.

– Швы не чесать, – приказал он. – И вокруг швов тоже, слышишь меня?

Стив молча кивнул, сползая с кушетки, пока Сэм обрабатывал инструменты, готовясь к следующей процедуре.

– Кто-нибудь понял, что произошло? – спросил Пьетро, пока Баки усаживался на кушетку, позволяя Сэму уложить себя на спину.

Стив посмотрел на Баки.

– Клиент был нервным. Дёрганым.

– Виноватым, – поддержал тот.

– Нетрудно догадаться, кто нас сдал. – Стив ухватил Баки за рукав, пробегаясь пальцами по неровным обрывкам ткани. – Вопрос только: почему?

– Он сказал, что пришёл вернуть украденное, – тихо сказал Баки. – Планшет с Улья.

Стив тихо выдохнул:  
– Тогда нам пора устраивать семейный совет.

* * *

В этот раз никто не спорил из-за кофе. Все молча расселись за столом, передавая друг другу планшет. Луис на него даже не взглянул, сразу отдавая в обход сидящего сбоку Пьетро Сэму, который методично просмотрел каждый файл. Наташа читала у него из-за плеча. Клинт вышел из-за стола и начал наворачивать круги по камбузу, сжимая пустую чашку в руке.

Стив сидел во главе стола, опираясь локтями на выцветшее дерево и подбородком на сложенные ладони. Баки сидел рядом, и Стив не видел, но знал, что под столом он держал Ванду за руку, переплетя свои металлические пальцы с её. Сэм с отвращением фыркнул и толкнул планшет дальше. Никто не прикоснулся к нему.

За столом повисла тяжёлая тишина.

– Баки? – мягко позвал Стив.

– Чёрная пантера, – вздохнул Баки. – Среди центральных планет есть одна покрытая джунглями луна, Ваканда.

– Слышал о ней, – сказал Луис. – У них есть металл, типа супер-редкий, нигде во Вселенной больше нет. И он невероятный! Поглощает звуковые волны и вибрации и вроде как даже становится прочнее от кинетической энергии? Странная штука, в общем. И делиться вакандийцы не любят. Никого не пускают к себе на луну и не выпускают, реально живут полностью изолированно.

– Она сделана из этого металла? – Ванда провела пальцем по ладони Баки.

– Возможно, – пожал он плечами.

Луис вскрикнул.

– Охренеть, бро! Да она должна стоить миллионы. Серьёзно? – Он откинулся на спинку и покачал головой. – Кэп, беру назад все свои слова о том, что ты слишком печёшься о Баки и всё такое. Любой, кто узнает, что кусок самого невероятного космического металла просто болтается у чувака вместо руки…

– Луис, сосредоточься, – спокойно попросил Стив.

– Ага, просто говорю, вечно приходиться беспокоиться, как свести концы с концами, а у тебя тут рядом бродит столько кредитов, что можно целый флот купить.

Ванда, прищурившись, посмотрела на Стива. Ей не надо было забираться ему в голову – у него всё было написано на лице.

– Ты и так это знал, – резко сказала она.

– Я не был уверен. – Стив прижал кулак ко рту.

– Слушайте, это всё очень интересно, – встрял Клинт, – но не могли бы мы вернуться к тому жутковатому наёмнику, пытающемуся нас всех прикончить?

– Ходят слухи, – сказала Наташа. – Истории. Вакандийцы заключили мир со Щ.И.Т.ом через посредника: остались независимыми, но ценой... «Любимого сына», как говорила Мадам.

– Ага, **бабуля** тоже об этом рассказывала. Королевского первенца отдали Щ.И.Т.у, расплатившись так типа за свободу, – согласился Луис. – Всегда думал, что это аллегория или сказка о власти и ответственности. А всё так и было?

Баки кивнул.

– Не велось никаких записей. Никаких подтверждений, отчётов, свидетелей. – Баки скривил губы. – Это проблема. Щ.И.Т. хочет сохранить эту информацию в секрете любой ценой.

– Ты помнишь всё это? – спросила Наташа.

Он нахмурился и коротко покачал головой.

– Я просто знаю. Как знаю о калибровке двигателя или как разобрать винтовку. Не знаю, откуда, но знаю. – Он пожал плечами. – Знаю и всё.

Пьетро съехал в кресле, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее. Стив отметил это про себя.

– Он не остановится, – отстранённо сказала Ванда. – От него нельзя откупиться и ему не надоест. Он будет гоняться за нами, пока не убьёт. В случае неудачи цена для него будет слишком высокой.

– Тише, малышка, – пробормотал Баки.

– Вам удалось уйти. – Клинт перестал ходить вокруг стола и помахал чашкой в сторону Ванды. – Почему бы просто не грохнуть его и не закончить на этом?

Стив провёл рукой по груди – раны всё ещё болели.

– Нам повезло. Он не знал, что вы придёте на помощь.

– И теперь он знает о способностях Ванды, – добавил Баки.

– Значит, мы в полной жопе, – проворчал Сэм.

– Ага. – Стив потянулся через стол, подтягивая к себе планшет. – Из-за вот этого.

– Мы могли бы уйти, – тихо сказал Баки. – Я и близнецы. Высадите нас на первой попавшейся станции, и мы исчезнем…

– Мы не будем так делать, Баки! – отрезал Стив.

Губы Баки дрогнули, и он потянулся, чтобы взять Стива за руку.

– Должен был предложить.

– Нет, не должен, – сказал Стив, крепко сжимая его пальцы. – Держимся вместе.

Он выпустил руку Баки и ткнул в планшет, открывая файл. На экране в маленькой стеклянной клетке двигалась из угла в угол бледная размытая тень. Она ударилась об усиленное стекло и отлетела на пол. Это был парень с седыми волосами.

– Им было недостаточно простых солдат. Сражавшиеся и умиравшие мужчины и женщины оказались недостаточно хороши, и Щ.И.Т. решил, что можно добиться от них большего. – Стив закрыл файл, задержав палец над другой папкой, но не открывая. – Она забирали людей – хороших людей – и превращали их в оружие. Продолжали и после войны. Когда эксперименты не удавались, они хоронили результаты своей работы. Закрывали на кораблях и отправляли дрейфовать в космосе. Оставляли хороших людей умирать.

Он посмотрел на Баки и близнецов.

– Через год, через десять лет они начнут думать, что сейчас всё точно получится, что они смогут полностью превратить людей в оружие. И попытаются снова. – Он оттолкнул планшет. – Я собираюсь им помешать.

– И как ты собираешься это сделать? – Клинт перестал мерить шагами комнату.

– Щ.И.Т. не хочет, чтобы эта информация стала общеизвестна. – Стив посмотрел на планшет. – А мы именно это и сделаем.

– Как? – спросил Баки. – У нас же нет оборудования, чтобы устроить трансляцию тридцати мирам? Даже если я подключу усилитель к нашему спутнику, мы всё равно не дотянем даже до границы территории Щ.И.Т.а.

– К тому же этот парень-пантера за пять минут отследит сигнал до источника и украсит нами стены. – Клинт вернулся в кресло рядом с Наташей.

– Господи, чувак, – поморщился Луис.

– А что насчёт Старка? – спросила Наташа. – У него должен быть доступ к спутниковой сети.

– Ага, но не факт, что он даст нам её использовать, – сказал Сэм. – Насколько мы его знаем, после такой просьбы он сдал бы нас Щ.И.Т.у. – Он пристально посмотрел на Баки. – Он умный, но действует только в своих интересах. И не стоит говорить, на что он пойдёт ради целой вибраниумовой руки.

– Вижн? – внезапно спросила Ванда.

Луис энергично закивал.

– Да-да, Вижн, верно! Мой кузен рассказывал мне о нём. Старк создал ИИ, дал ему свободную волю и всё такое, и первое, что тот сделал, – устроил со своим создателем грандиозную драку. Потом убрался на другой край Вселенной и построил себе что-то типа обсерватории. – Луис покачал головой: – Как дети, честное слово.

– Атолла, – сказал Сэм. – На краю Вселенной, окнами в глубокий космос.

– Думаешь, он станет нам помогать? – спросил Пьетро. – Он даже не человек, какое ему дело?

– Ну, мы тоже не люди, – тихо ответила Ванда.

– Хватит уже, – отрезал Стив. – Вы люди, точно такие же, как мы. Больше не обсуждается.

Ванда слабо улыбнулась и сильнее сжала руку Баки.

– Ему не понравится, если мы приведём Пантеру к его дому, – сказал Сэм. – Даже если он вроде как робот. После такой подставы трудно будет подружиться.

– У нас ещё есть несколько обманок, – напомнил Баки.

Обманки были его личным изобретением: топливные бочки, набитые электроникой и импульсными маяками, воспринимающиеся радарами других кораблей как сигнал грузового судна среднего размера. Вместе с устройствами, создающими помехи, обманки позволяли избежать нежелательного внимания.

– Думаешь, он на это купится? – спросил Стив.

– Ненадолго, – помотал головой Баки.

Стив выпрямился и обвёл всех взглядом.

– Хорошо. Если мы возьмёмся за это, нет никаких гарантий, что выживем. И я не могу просить вас жертвовать собой. Так что. Если кто-нибудь хочет…

– Не-а, – перебил Луис, обводя взглядом сидевших за столом. – Кто-нибудь?

На секунду все замолчали. Стив медленно обвёл команду взглядом, задерживаясь на каждом, пока они, один за другим, качали головами. В груди защемило от эмоций: они были семьёй, которую он любил, которой гордился, и ему не хотелось их терять. Он сглотнул, сжал зубы и тоже резко, решительно кивнул.

– Клинт, курс к Атолле. Баки, отправляй обманки. Все до единой, нет смысла их хранить. – Он посмотрел на остальных. – Время разворошить это осиное гнездо.

* * *

Даже на полной скорости до Атоллы лететь пришлось несколько часов. Сэм забрал Пьетро с собой в лазарет: у парня были способности к медицине, и Сэм пытался за оставшееся время рассказать ему всё, что знал сам.

Никто не произносил этого вслух, но все думали об одном и том же: пути назад нет.

Стив не нашёл Баки ни в машинном отделении, ни на камбузе, где Луис и Наташа аккуратно разложили всё своё оружие на столе, молча передавая друг другу смазку и ветошь, и готовились к битве так, как привыкли. Его не было и на мостике, где у приборной панели сидели Клинт и Ванда, тихо разговаривая.

Стив нашёл его в грузовом отсеке, там, где раньше стоял багги. Он поднял голову, услышав спускающегося по лестнице Стива.

– Эй, Стиви, ты в порядке?

– Насколько это возможно, учитывая, что за нами через всю Вселенную гонится человек в костюме кошки. – Баки фыркнул. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Думаю. – Баки постучал носком ботинка по металлической решётке. – Помнишь, когда я впервые очнулся?

– Ты кричал, как баньши, – кивнул Стив.

– Ничего подобного, – возразил Баки.

– Ещё как кричал. – Стив улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Выбрался из ящика и орал так, что стены тряслись.

Губы Баки дрогнули.

– Это не помешало тебе подойти, завернуть меня в свою куртку и держать, пока я не остановился.

Стив фыркнул, и его уши порозовели.

– Баки…

– Ты был первым, что я увидел, – Баки глянул на него и снова отвёл взгляд. – В голове были лишь кошмары, а потом… ты. Помнишь, что ты сказал?

– Что ты в безопасности. – Стив помнил, как Баки, всё ещё со льдом на коже, уставился тогда на него широко раскрытыми глазами. – И что всё будет хорошо.

Баки обнял себя за живот.

– Как думаешь, может… Можешь снова так сделать?

Стив подошёл раньше, чем Баки успел договорить, и крепко обнял. Руки Баки нашли его талию и сжали так сильно, что могли остаться синяки.

– Всё хорошо, – тихо и уверенно сказал Стив. – Всё будет хорошо.

– Кэп, – связался с ним Клинт, – приближаемся к Атолле.

* * *

Они поднялись на мостик, и Баки уставился в окно, когда станция оказалась в зоне видимости.

– С ума сойти… – выдохнул он.

Стив подошёл к нему и смотрел на медленно вращающуюся на краю света Атоллу. Толстая дискообразная станция почти километр в диаметре, увенчанная куполом из укреплённого металлом майлара. Купол сиял спокойным синим светом на фоне черноты космоса. [12]

– Она невероятна, правда? – тихо сказал Стив.

Баки согласно угукнул и прижал ладони к стеклу, делая пальцами рамку.

– А что это за штуки по краю?

– Спутниковые тарелки и антенны. – Стив посмотрел на сплошную череду вогнутых дисков на кольце. – Вижн собирает информацию. Каждую трансляцию на каждой частоте.

– Зачем?

Стив склонил голову на бок.

– Не знаю. Чтобы понять?

Клинт фыркнул, нажимая кнопки на панели.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Стив.

– Ага. – Клинт стукнул по кнопке радара ладонью. – Просто все эти тарелки играются с показаниями приборов.

– Можем связаться со станцией?

– Сейчас, дай мне секунду, – проворчал Клинт.

Послышалась шипение помех и тихий свист, прежде чем экран засветился и они увидели мужчину в зелёных полосках помех видеосвязи.

– Капитан Роджерс. Воевал за Независимых, был награждён медалью почёта за действия во время битвы за Нью-Йорк, – раздался по связи чёткий, размеренный голос. – Грузовой корабль. Класс «Огнелис», названый «Кицунэ» в честь лукавого духа с Земли-которая-была. Интересно.

Стив прочистил горло.

– А вы, должно быть, Вижн.

Похоже, мужчину это позабавило.

– Должно быть? По какому делу вы прилетели, Капитан? Я совершенно точно не заинтересован в приобретении краденых товаров.

– Да он знает всё на свете, – потрясённо засмеялся Баки.

– Мы здесь, чтобы поговорить о Гидре, – упрямо продолжил Стив.

– Научно-исследовательское и опытно-конструкторское подразделение Щ.И.Т.а, – уточнил Вижн. – Да, я осведомлён о них.

Баки положил руку на плечо Стива и мягко оттянул от монитора. Стив шагнул назад, давая ему возможность поговорить.

– Привет, – сказал Баки, коротко помахав рукой. – Вы знаете, кто я?

– Сержант Джеймс Барнс, – с сомнением сказал Вижн. – Вы умерли во время войны за Независимость.

– Ага, я довольно хорошо сохранился для мертвеца.

– Существуют неподтверждённые слухи о Зимних Солдатах. Вы не Зимний Солдат. – Баки ухмыльнулся. – Существуют мифы об **Оборотнях** , дико живущих на краю цивилизации. Эти истории безосновательны, сказки, чтобы скоротать время, предназначенные для устрашения и подавления воли масс, – медленно сказал Вижн.

– Истории на пустом месте не появляются, – пожал плечами Баки.

– У нас есть информация, – вставил Стив, – о программе Гидры «Зимний Солдат» и об экспериментах, проводившихся на заковианских исследовательских судах. Информация, которую Щ.И.Т. всячески утаивает от Объединённых Планет.

– И Щ.И.Т. совсем не в восторге от мысли, что её могут обнародовать, поэтому они отправили кое-кого убить нас, – прибавил Баки. – Так что, приятель, у нас очень мало времени.

– Чёрная Пантера, Т’Чалла, сын Т’Чаки, – Вижн задумчиво хмыкнул. – Пожалуйста, отправьте мне информацию.

Стив сжал зубы.

– Вы отправите её? Всем планетам, всем лунам? Мы хотим, чтобы все её увидели. Каждый человек. Не только вы.

Вижн улыбнулся – это смотрелось странно, учитывая, кем он был.

– Нет никакого меня, есть только правда.

Стив уставился на Вижна, пока тот не кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Очень хорошо. Я не буду утаивать информацию, которую вы мне пришлёте.

Стив обернулся к Ванде, ждавшей с планшетом в руках.

– Ему можно доверять?

Она склонила голову, будто прислушиваясь.

– Он считает людей странными. Он… любит нас.

– Это значит да? – спросил Баки, и Ванда кивнула.

– Хорошо, отправляй, – напряжённо сказал Стив.

* * *

– А сейчас сколько прошло? – спросил Луис.

– Всё ещё лишь десять минут, – устало ответила Наташа.

– А, ага. Прости.

– Ничего, Луис, мы все на взводе, – сказал ему Баки и повернулся к Стиву, стоящему у окна и смотрящему на тьму за Атоллой.

Когда данные были отправлены, все, не сговариваясь, собрались на мостике.

– Никогда до этого не видела края космоса, – пробормотала Наташа скорее самой себе. – Говорят, так и появляются **Оборотни**. Люди отправились на край космоса и узрели бесконечность…

– Да это просто обычное бескрайнее ничто, – проворчал Луис. – Точно не стоит того, чтобы сходить с ума.

– А ты что думаешь, Баки? – Пьетро указал на окно. – С тобой это срабатывает?

Баки фыркнул:  
– Если ты не можешь свести меня с ума, ребёнок, то ничто не сможет.

Они в ожидании продолжали смотреть на черноту и парящую на её границе Атоллу.

– Может, он…

Луиса прервали треск и скрип, и следом за ними мостик заполнил спокойный голос Вижна.

– Капитан?

– Да? – Стив посмотрел на команду.

– Я проверил присланные файлы, и я… – Вижн сделал большую паузу, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. – Я… огорчён.

– Мы оба, приятель, – мрачно проворчал Баки.

– Ваш вид действует, исходя из заблуждения, что хаос должен быть упорядочен.

– Что? – нахмурился Клинт.

– Порядок из хаоса, бро, – прошептал Луис. – Невозможно сделать ничего плохого, детерминированные системы и всякое такое.

– Именно, – согласился Вижн. – Я сделаю, как вы просили. Не будет трансляции или планшета, которые не получит эту информацию, могу заверить вас в этом, Капитан.

Стив с облегчением выдохнул:  
– Спасибо.

– Однако ваш массив данных не отвечает моим требованиям, мне понадобится первоначальная информация. Таким образом, могу я позволить себе предложить вам и вашей команде… – Вижн остановился, пытаясь подобрать слово. – Думаю, термин «убежище» верный?

– Чёрт возьми, это прекрасно! – воскликнул Луис.

– Сочту это за согласие. – Вижн исчез с экрана, вместо него появилась схема Атоллы. – Как видите, стыковочный док находится на другой стороне Атоллы. Вы найдёте меня в диспетчерской. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от повреждения спутниковых тарелок при посадке.

Клинт проверил схему станции и проложил курс.

– Уже в пути.

– И я бы советовал вам поспешить, – прибавил Вижн, прежде чем отключиться.

– Он, похоже, надёжный парень, – радостно сказал Луис. – Что он имел в виду под «поспешить»?

Сэм собрался ему ответить, когда раздался взрыв.

* * *

От взрыва корабль закрутило, сбивая с ног всех, кроме Клинта, прижавшегося к панели и пытавшегося вернуть корабль на курс.

Пьетро поднялся первым, помогая Ванде встать и добраться до кресла второго пилота.

– Это что ещё за чертовщина? – Стив пытался перекричать разразившегося ругательствами Клинта.

Баки отбросило к панели, и он ухватился за неё, подтягиваясь и просматривая отчёты о повреждениях.

– Мы потеряли один из двигателей.

– Можешь починить? – спросил Стив, дёргая Луиса за руку вверх и подталкивая к Наташе и Сэму, которые уже пристёгивались на аварийных местах.

– Он не сломан, он взорвался, – крикнул Баки, спотыкаясь добрался до панели доступа, вырвал её и, отбросив скомканный металл в сторону, принялся копаться во внутренностях.

– Баки, я не могу выровняться, – сказал Клинт через плечо. – Помощь бы не помешала.

Коммуникатор ожил, и на экране появился Чёрная Пантера.

– Капитан, – разнёсся его мягкий голос по мостику, – Сожалею, но я не могу позволить вам скрыться. Уверен, вы меня понимаете.

Стив выругался себе под нос.

– Ты подстрелил мой проклятый корабль!

– Пьетро, – Баки не отрывался от отчаянных попыток перенастроить системы, – мне нужно, чтобы ты спустился в машинное отделение. Открыл систему управления двигателем справа и отрубил гидравлику, я не могу сделать это отсюда. – Пьетро кивнул и исчез. – Ванда, знаешь как выжать полную мощность? – Он говорил спокойным голосом, пока Клинт ругался, пытаясь перебороть систему управления.

– Капитан, это не сказка о героизме, и вы не благородный вор, противостоящий злой империи…

– Ты в этом уверен? – рявкнул Стив. – Знаешь, какие секреты ты пытаешься похоронить?

– Мне запрещено задавать такие вопросы, – ответил Пантера после короткой паузы.

– Что ж, а мне нет, – выплюнул Стив.

– Я просто подобью вас на лету, Капитан, и всё будет закончено…

Баки повернулся и врезал кулаком по экрану, разламывая стекло в пыль и перекашивая коммуникатор.

– Сейчас!

Ванда дёрнула переключатель ровно в тот момент, когда Пьетро опустил рычаг в машинном отделении, оставшийся двигатель отрубился и развернул корабль на сто восемьдесят градусов, прежде чем снова включиться. Клинт издал вопль, а Стив с Вандой от внезапного изменения направления свалились на пол. Баки устоял, вцепившись в панель. Клинт снова вскрикнул.

– Ладно, хорошая новость в том, что мы больше не будем бесконтрольно болтаться и не врежемся в станцию.

– А плохая? – Стив приготовился к худшему.

– Мне надо будет как-то проскользнуть на станцию. Желательно, не разломав её всю.

– Что?

– Господи боже, мы все умрём, – широко ухмыльнулся Клинт.

– Невозможно гладко проскользнуть, когда тебя только что болтало во все стороны, – отозвалась Наташа.

– Я знаю, милая. Но вариантов у меня немного.

Ванда выглянула в окно, за которым быстро приближалась Атолла.

– Пьетро! – воскликнул Баки. – Возвращайся и попробуй образумить свою сестру.

Баки не успел договорить, а Пьетро уже был рядом. Красная дымка клубилась над панелью, переплывая на окно и медленно окружая «Кицунэ».

– Корабль большой, – беспомощно сказал Стив, когда Баки подошёл к нему, прихрамывая, и обнял, утягивая их обоих на пол.

Они приготовились к посадке, и Стив спрятал лицо в шее Баки.

– Что бы ни случилось, – прошептал он ему в ухо, – мы это сделали.

Баки крепче сжал его.

– Ещё ничего не закончилось, – упрямо сказал он. – Мы ещё не закончили и ещё долго…

«Кицунэ» села на посадочную полосу Атоллы под слишком острым углом и двигалась слишком быстро, несмотря на окутавшую корпус красную дымку. Шасси сломались от удара, и корабль описал широкую дугу, оставляя за собой глубокую борозду в покрытии и выбрасывая пучки искр. Задняя часть его воткнулась в самый край открытого ангара, и он резко затормозил.

Стив, свернувшийся в клубок во время заноса, выпрямился и потянулся назад, нащупывая бедро Баки и успокаиваясь.

– Ты со мной? – прохрипел он.

Вместо ответа металлическая ладонь сжала его пальцы и исчезла.

– Приём, – бросил Стив вперёд, вставая на четвереньки и переводя дыхание, прежде чем сесть.

– Тут, – прошептал Сэм, и следом за ним отозвалась Наташа.

– Пиздец, – выразительно сказал Луис.

Баки дополз до близнецов, погладил Ванду по голове и похлопал Пьетро по спине.

– Клинт? – Стив повернулся к развалившемуся на панели Клинту.

– Хочу в отпуск, – тихо простонал тот, продолжая лежать, прижимаясь щекой к альтиметру.

Сэм отстегнул ремни безопасности и помог выбраться Наташе и Луису.

– Ванда? Пьетро? – позвал Стив.

– Давай, малышка, – пробормотал Баки, убирая растрепавшиеся пряди волос с её лица. Она вздрогнула, приоткрывая мутные глаза. Баки повернулся к Стиву: – Думаю, приземление истощило её.

– Неудивительно, – тихо сказал Сэм, торопливо присаживаясь рядом.

– Мы не можем позволить себе тратить время. – Наташа пыталась высмотреть что-нибудь через покрытое сеткой трещин окно.

– Я в порядке, – настойчиво сказала Ванда, поднимая руки. Баки прикусил язык и помог ей подняться.

– Ребята? – Клинту удалось разглядеть приближающийся гладкий чёрный корабль через потрескавшееся стекло. – У нас компания.

Баки схватил планшет, и они спустились в грузовой отсек. Ванда хромала, опираясь на Баки и Пьетро, Сэм держался рядом, Стив шёл впереди. Луис и Наташа пришли последними, нагруженные оружием. Наташа бросила Клинту арбалет, и он взял его, как старого друга. Собственно, так и было. Баки покопался в панели, чтобы открыть шлюз, но до земли оставалось ещё метра два. Стив спрыгнул первым, протягивая руки, чтобы поймать Ванду. Хоть она и ворчала, что всё хорошо, но едва стояла на ногах, дожидаясь, пока спустятся Баки и Пьетро. Они не остановились посмотреть ни на одноместный корабль, садящийся у входа в ангар, ни на его владельца.

На входе в Атоллу была одна противоударная дверь из стали. Когда они приблизились, створки скользнули в стороны, открывая увешанный мониторами коридор. Записи камер наблюдения, новости, реклама – все доступные источники Объединённых Планет проигрывались на экранах. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, но через несколько секунд они услышали пищание лазера.

– Он разрезает дверь, – сказала Наташа, доставая пистолет и занимая позицию. Клинт устроился рядом, заряжая арбалет болтом и поднимая.

– Наташа, идём! Надо успеть добраться, – крикнул Стив. Она покачала головой. – Мы должны держаться вместе.

Сэм схватил Стива за плечо.

– Мы можем встретить его здесь.

Баки скривил губы и подозвал близнецов. Он всунул планшет Ванде.

– Передай его Вижну, – твёрдо сказал он.

Ванда яростно покачала головой:  
– Вы не справитесь с ним без нас.

– С вами тоже. – Баки повернулся к Пьетро: – Оба, бегом. Как можно быстрее. И не возвращайтесь.

Ванда всхлипнула, и Баки положил руку ей на затылок, второй похлопывая Пьетро по плечу. Ему не хватало слов, чтобы сказать ей всё, что хотелось. Так что он постарался почувствовать это как можно сильнее. Ванда сморгнула слёзы и кивнула.

– Идите, – поторопил их Баки. – Мы верим в вас.

Пьетро притянул сестру к себе, и они исчезли.

* * *

Стив остановился на полсекунды, чтобы перевести дух и осмотреться. Кровь стучала в ушах, секунда растянулась до бесконечности, прежде чем всё пришло в норму.

– Луис, займи позицию рядом с Наташей. – Клинт хотел было поспорить. – Ничего не хочу слышать, – отрезал Стив. – Будете с Сэмом защищать нас с тыла, чтобы никто не подобрался.

Клинт сердито посмотрел на него, но отошёл, вставая напротив Сэма.

Стив достал пистолет и проверил обойму.

– Если возьмёте его на прицел – стреляйте. – Он указал на один из экранов, который висел чуть ближе к ним, чем к двери. – Когда он дойдёт досюда – отступайте. Остановить мы его не сможем, но сможем задержать и выиграть время для Вижна. Всё ясно?

Послышался хор согласных голосов, а следом – звук ломающихся дверей. Чёрная Пантера зашёл внутрь.

– Капитан, – обратился он, – всё это закончится лишь одним путём.

Луис выстрелил, попав в плечо, но на вибраниумовой броне не осталось даже царапины.

– Упс, виноват! – воскликнул он.

Черная Пантера зарычал и бросился вперёд.

Луис стрелял короткими очередями, целясь в плечи и колени. Выстрелы были кучными, встречали Пантеру на каждом шагу и замедляли. Наташа пыталась его отвлечь, пули задевали уши и врезались перед ногами, раздражающие, как рой жужжащих мух.

– Встаём в строй, – позвал их Стив, когда Пантера прошёл отметку.

Баки беспокойно замялся, задержал взгляд на Стиве и рванул вперёд между ним и наёмником.

Черная Пантера кинулся вперёд, выпуская когти, и ударил Баки по лицу. Тот отбился левой рукой – рукав опять превратился в лохмотья – и врезал правой в челюсть. Голова Пантеры откинулась, но он быстро пришёл в себя, отвечая новым ударом. Баки дёрнулся назад, уходя от когтей и пнул ботинком в живот, отбрасывая его подальше от команды. И сорвался: он бил не останавливаясь, чаще промахиваясь, чем попадая, заставляя его отступать. Пантера зарычал, крутанулся, врезав Баки по груди и оттолкнув в стену. Баки ударился о монитор, экран хрустнул, коротко вспыхнув, прежде чем потухнуть.

Пантера ринулся на него, целясь в лицо. Баки отклонился – когти заскрежетали по разбитому экрану – и откатился в сторону, давая Стиву возможность выстрелить Пантере в спину. Раздался грохот пистолета, и он оступился. Баки ударил его по уху, тут же следом – по почкам, но Пантера хлестнул его, оставляя раны на плече. Он повалил Баки на спину, замахиваясь обеими руками.

Баки схватил его за запястья – убийственно острые когти опять оказались слишком близко к его глазам.

– Есть идеи? – задыхаясь, спросил он. – Какие секреты пытаешься похоронить?

– Это не моё дело, – прошипел Пантера.

– Херня.

Стив налетел на него, пиная в бок и отбрасывая от Баки, тут же вскакивающего на ноги.

– Мир должен узнать, – сказал Стив, целясь в лицо Пантеры.

– Вы правда в это верите? – медленно спросил тот с бесконечным терпением.

– Ага. – Стив приободрился, заметив, как Наташа и Луис обходят их с боков.

– И вы готовы умереть за эту веру. – В голосе Пантеры сквозило сожаление, словно он был впечатлён, несмотря ни на что.

– Если придётся. – Стив выстрелил, но Пантера уклонился. – Но не хотелось бы.

Картинки на экранах зависли и потухли, погружая коридор в темноту, и снова ожили. Коридор заполнился мелькающими изображениями из файлов Гидры. Седой парень в стеклянной клетке, бросающийся от стенки к стенке. Подключенная к монитору девушка беззвучно кричит, пока металлический шип погружается в её лоб. Мужчина с широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, привязанный к столу, и учёный разрезает его травмированную левую руку.

Баки задушенно выдохнул. Изображения вокруг дрогнули и сменились. Мужчины, женщины и дети, порезанные на кусочки и собранные обратно. Их сделали сильнее и быстрее.

Клетка с одинокой фигурой в центре, лицо окровавлено, голова склонена. Кровь стекала по безвольно повисшей серебристой руке. Клетку открыли и втолкнули внутрь второго человека, тут же захлопывая дверь. Люди расправили плечи и кинулись друг на друга – дальше последовала короткая, ужасающе кровавая расправа.

Стив бросил пистолет, хватая Баки и с силой обнимая. Тот обнял его в ответ, и живой, и металлической рукой, впиваясь пальцами в спину, разрывая толстую кожу коричневой куртки.

– Всё сделано, – прохрипел Стив, в упор глядя на Чёрную Пантеру, пока Баки продолжал дрожать в его руках. – Объединённые Планеты узнают всё, что творила Гидра и что планировала сотворить. – Стив устало выдохнул, чувствуя облегчение. – Всё сделано.

Чёрная Пантера не сказал ничего, продолжая с растущим ужасом в глазах смотреть на мониторы, где на ускоренной перемотке бок к боку медленно погибали от голода брат и сестра, разделённые стеной.

– Пойдёмте. – Луис отмер первым, вешая за спину свою вторую любимую винтовку.

Он махнул им рукой, зовя за собой, и пошёл по коридору к лабиринту Атоллы. Он смотрел под ноги, игнорируя мониторы вокруг. Клинт потянулся к Наташе и взял её за руку. Она сжала его пальцы и позволила увести себя прочь. Сэм ушёл за ними. Стив обхватил ладонями лицо Баки.

– Это не ты, помнишь?

Баки вздрогнул, стёр пальцами слёзы, судорожно вздыхая и кивая. Он глянул на неподвижного Пантеру, продолжавшего смотреть в монитор, где мелькали одна кошмарная запись за другой.

– Ага. – Баки сглотнул. – Ага.

– Пойдём. – Стив потянул его за остальной командой. – Пойдём, найдём детей.

* * *

Стив поднял последнюю пачку батарей, закидывая её на плечо, и понёс через лабиринт коридоров к ангару.

Он прошёл мимо комнаты наблюдения, где были Ванда и Вижн: красная дымка окутывала её пальцы, делая их почти такими же яркими, как искусственная кожа Вижна. По крайней мере он потрудился одеться подобно людям, пока команда оставалась на Атолле. И хотя смотреть, как ИИ бродит по станции в сером свитере, было странно, но увидеть его без одежды, в одном лишь поясе с кармашками… Да уж. Слишком дико.

Но эти двое всё равно сильно сблизились, и Баки ворчал, как заботливый родитель, каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что Вижн слишком… любезничает с Вандой. Стив улыбнулся сам себе, подходя к открывшимся для него дверям.

Чёрная Пантера ждал в ангаре, его корабль был заправлен и готов к отлёту. Стив поставил батареи на пол, ожидая, пока тот заговорит.

– Капитан Роджерс, – сказал он и вежливо кивнул.

– Т’Чалла, – ответил Стив – имя было непривычным. – Не останетесь?

– Вижн был так добр, что предложил, но моё место рядом с моим народом.

Стив понимающе кивнул.

– Вы спровоцировали беспорядки, Капитан. – Т’Чалла выглядел почти весёлым. – Протесты, бунты. Зашла речь о реформировании Совета безопасности Объединённых Планет.

– Колесо никогда не перестает вращаться, – пожал плечами Стив

– Я не могу обещать, что Щ.И.Т. не придёт за вами, несмотря на то, что ущерб уже причинён.

Стив оглянулся на «Кицунэ», где Баки заканчивал осматривать корпус.

– А что ещё новенького? – Он взглянул на Т’Чаллу. – Что насчёт вас? Ничего хорошего вас тоже не ждёт.

– Чёрная Пантера защищала Ваканду ещё во времена Земли-которая-была. – Т’Чалла расправил плечи и выглядел умиротворённым. – Так что пусть попробуют.

Стив хмыкнул и нагнулся за батареями. Когда он поднял голову, Т’Чаллы уже не было. Стив смотрел, как гладкий чёрный корабль завёлся и заскользил по взлётной полосе, поднимаясь и исчезая в космосе.

* * *

Стив притащил батареи в машинное отделение и сложил их с остальными. Баки появился через минуту, на ходу стаскивая страховочный пояс и бросая в угол.

– Всё готово к полёту? – спросил Стив.

Баки задумчиво кивнул.

– Думаешь, она останется здесь?

Стив раскрыл руки, и Баки не нужно было приглашения – он прижался, укладывая голову Стиву на плечо, хмыкнув, когда тот покачал их из стороны в сторону.

– Может быть. Но ничто не мешает нам навещать их, узнавать, как дела. – Он фыркнул в ответ на недовольное сопение Баки. – А может быть и нет. Но неплохо иметь такого союзника. И место, где можно подлататься.

Баки впился пальцами в бока Стива почти до боли.

– У нас есть план?

– Ветер дует на север, и мы летим на север. Как обычно.

Баки поёрзал, прижимаясь сильнее.

– Не хочу возвращаться, – приглушённо сказал он Стиву в шею. – Никогда не стану снова тем существом.

Стив обнял его за голову.

– Я не позволю этому произойти.

– Обещаешь? – губы Баки проехались по его коже.

– Ты не вещь, Баки, – прошептал Стив ему в ухо. – Ты человек из плоти и металла, человек до последнего волоска.

Баки сжал его крепче и поверил. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11] Стерн – сенатор Стерн, гидровец, пытавшийся на слушаниях в Конгрессе изъять броню Железного Человека у Тони.  
> [12] Атолла – медуза, с которой списан внешний вид станции.  
> 


End file.
